


A new and shiny toy

by NYWCgirl



Series: The toy [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Catheters, Cock Cages, Consensual Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemas, F/M, Flogging, Gags, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, Painplay, Pet Play, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Spanking, Wrapping, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and El are kinky millionairs looking for a new boy toy. Neal decides to apply for the job to get the 'lay of the land.' However, he had no idea just how kinky they are, or what happened to the former boy toy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old prompt left on collarkink in 2014.

While the helicopter descends, Neal is still deciding if it was a good idea to accept the invitation of the Burkes; He had met the millionaire couple at a gallery and had a good time. A day later, an invitation was hand delivered, inviting him to their estate upstate. Neal is still not completely sure why they invited him. Elizabeth Burke had more than made it clear that she was interested in him. And Peter Burke seemed to be OK with the fact she had been flirting with him all night.

The helicopter touches down and Neal can see Peter and Elizabeth Burke coming out to meet him. Neal swallows down the butterflies in his stomach and quickly exits the helicopter and walks up to the couple.

‘Good morning, Neal.’

‘Good morning Peter, Elizabeth. Thank you for inviting me.’

‘Welcome to our home away from home. Please come inside.’

Neal follows the couple inside. The house is gorgeously decorated, it is clear the couple is wealthy but also has taste or a fantastic interior decorator. Elizabeth gestures to sit down.

‘Did you have trouble coming over?’

‘Not really, your driver picked me up and dropped me off at the heli strip.’ Neal smiles.

‘Can I offer you some coffee?’ a butler asks.

‘Yes please, cream, no sugar.’

The man leaves and Neal can see that Peter and Elizabeth are studying him.

‘You asked me to come over because you have a business proposition?’

‘Yes, well, we saw you at the gallery opening and El told me that you are exactly what she wants.’

‘You need a painting on commission?’

Neal can see Peter´s amused look.

‘No, we don´t need a painting on commission. Although maybe we do, but that is not why we invited you. Let me be blunt here, we are all adults. El and I are looking for a new addition to our relationship.’

Neal tries to disguise his surprise. This is not what he expected them to suggest.

 ‘An addition to your relationship?’

‘A boy toy sweetie.’ El smiles.

Neal is taken aback but hides it .He had a feeling that was what they wanted, but never expected them to be so upfront about it. It is sort of creepy, isn´t it? Well, it is not that they are serial killers, he had them checked out by a friend, before he came here.

‘That is unexpected, what do you have in mind?’

‘Maybe we should just show you.’

Neal nods a bit hesitantly. Elizabeth and Peter get up and Elizabeth comes closer, taking his hand and rubbing the inside of his wrist. Neal swallows. When she comes closer and their lips almost touch, Neal startles when Peter presses himself against Neal´s back. He is now sandwiched between them and Elizabeth takes advantage of his laps in concentration to kiss him. He can hear Peter growl in his ear.

When Elizabeth comes up for air, Peter puts his hand against Neal´s jaw, and turns his head towards him, kissing him deeply.

And as quick as they stepped in, they let go and Neal is reeling in place. He didn´t imagine that they were a hot couple, they really are. He can get used to this.

‘Do you think you can get used to this?’

Are they mind readers? Neal nods, not trusting his voice.

‘Why don´t you join us for lunch and we can discuss details.’

Again, Neal nods, still a bit overwhelmed.

 

* *  *

 

When lunch is over, Neal is more than interested and even more intrigued. He agreed on hearing them out.

Elizabeth tells him she wants to show him their playroom, so he agrees to join her and check it out. Peter leaves the room and Elizabeth takes his hand, pulling him with her. They go downstairs and Neal is a bit nervous but pushes the feeling away. When they are standing in front of a heavy looking door, Neal can´t stop himself asking if maybe they are serial killers and are just very good in hiding their victims. His doubts must show on his face, because Elizabeth gives him a funny look but laughs, and tells him they are not serial killers. She however admits that they like kinky sex. She opens the door and proceeds inside.

Neal swallows, the room is gorgeous, completely the opposite of what he expected. It is not dark lake a dungeon. The room is tasteful decorated but clearly a playroom. It is more than clear what is in the cupboards. And he can´t ignore the bench in the far corner of the room, the large four poster bed in the middle of the room or the medical chair in one of the corners.

‘You want to lock me up in here?’

‘No silly, of course not, we only come here to play. Both Peter and I are into this. Peter is a defined dom and I switch, and if I read you correctly, you, sweetie, are a sub.’

Neal looks down at her, she is gorgeous, smiling with a little twinkle in her eyes.

‘I am correct aren´t I?’

‘Yeah, I guess, I have never done this, but if I need to label myself, yeah….’

‘I knew it, I told Peter the moment I saw you that you were. He was doubtful, but I told him you were and that I wanted you.’

‘So you want me to do what exactely for you?’

‘Well, we would like to play with you. Is that something you are willing to try?’

‘Can I think about it?’

‘Why don´t we discuss this a bit more and then you decide. I suggest, we tell you what we are into and more important not into. And you tell us if you can agree with it. Just let us know, yes, no, maybe, and we will note it down.’

Neal´s mind is working overtime, it is clear that these are people who know what they want and are used to getting what they want.

‘Make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?’

‘Coffee would be nice.’

The butler who has been standing in the room, leaves..

‘Why don´t we start with you telling us what you don ´t want us to do to you.’ Elizabeth starts.

When Neal is staring a bit blankly, Elizabeth smiles.

‘Wait, I will start. Peter and I are not into blood play, nothing with bodily secretions for that matter, No animal play or anything with animals. We also won’t share you with other people.’

Neal is taken aback by the fact that Elizabeth is taken so openly about this while their butler just entered the room with their coffee. Maybe that is being rich, you can afford to pay for your employees’ discretion. The butler puts down a tray with coffee and sweets and leaves the room.

‘Your turn.’

Neal clears his throat.

‘No fisting, nothing in public, no body alterations.’ Neal blurts out.

‘Is the last one a hard limit?’ Peter asks.

‘I guess.’

‘OK, fair enough. They are noted as hard limits.

‘What do you like?’

Neal has to think about this, it is not that he has much experience in this. An occasional handcuff or spanking with a lover, but nothing really serious, just some experimentation.

‘OK, let me name some kinks, and you tells us yes, no or maybe.’

Restraints. Neal thinks about it, of course there will be restraints, probably handcuffs, ropes, maybe tape, he is OK with that.

‘Yes.’

‘Collar.’

Intellectual he understands that they want to mark him as their property. He can´t imagine what it would feel like to be wearing a dog collar all the time. But it is not a deal breaker.

‘Yes.’

‘You do understand you will be wearing it 24/7, right?’ Peter interrupts.

Neal takes a deep breath and nods. He understands.

‘Gags.’

He is not happy with that one, it will take away his ability to talk and to talk his way out of things. It has always been his strongpoint. On the other hand, maybe it will help him to relax, not having to say the right thing, just feel and endure.

‘Yes.’

‘Spanking.’

He is OK with that one. He doesn´t mind to getting spanked, it is kind of hot thinking about it. Laying over Peter´s lap while he is being spanked.

‘Yes.’

Neal can see that both Peter and Elizabeth approve.

‘Age play.’

Neal scrunches up his nose. ‘Sorry, no.’

‘Too bad. Dirty talking?’

‘Yes please.’

Just thinking about it, makes his dick hard, so a definite yes.

‘Humiliation,’

Hmmm this is one to think about. He thinks he is OK with name calling, he knows it is part of the play and not representative of how they think about them in real life.

‘I am OK with verbal humiliation, verbal degrading, but not situational and I don´t want to made fun off. That is a definite No.’

Peter and Elizabeth both nod their agreement.

‘Pain play.’

Again one to think about. He doesn´t want anything that will leave marks or scars.

‘Yes, but nothing that will mark or scar.’

‘We accept that.’

‘Breath play.’

Wow, they really have a lot of kinks. Who would have thought? Them seems such a respectable couple. But they mentioned that they wouldn´t do anything that would cause him permanent injury. And even though he has never tried it before, Neal can imagine himself sitting between Peter´s knees, with his dick in his throat while Peter pinches his nose shut. That would be hot. Something to try out.

‘Maybe, I am not sure.’

‘I guess you have never tried it before, so we will try it and then you let us know again, OK?’

‘Yes, that would be OK.’

‘Drugs.’

Shit, this is getting serious.

‘We understand your apprehension about this one. We only do recreational stuff, again, nothing that will permanently harm.’

‘OK, maybe.’

Elizabeth keeps naming kinks, begging, chastity devices, objectification, sensory deprivation, prostate milking, sounding, the list seems endless. Neal´s mind is reeling. Seriously? When do they work?

 

* *  *

 

Neal doesn´t know that when Peter and Elizabeth produced the list, they discussed it at length. They need to make sure Neal understands what kinks they are in to and what to expect.

Peter writes down Restraints.

‘I can only imagine Neal in one of those latex bodysuits, with a hood. Or some leather harness. You remember that club we visited where they had that vacuum bed? Maybe that is also something we could buy. If he needs to be punished, we can place him in that or if we need to transport him. What do you think?’

Peter groans at the thought. He really needs to get one of those beds, El is right, that would be a great way to transport Neal or put him in his office, just to look at.

‘You need to add that he will be wearing a collar 24/7. I don´t want it to be like Miguel. I want him to wear it all the time. I already bought a collar. It is a white gold one and it will fit under whatever he will be wearing on top of it.’

‘Whatever, you know I like the posture collars over a hood, makes them not able to move much.’

El smiles at the thought.

‘That brings us to gags. I would like to see him gagged constantly. What do you think?’

‘I agree in the beginning, we want to make clear he is there for our pleasure and nothing else. He doesn´t need to have an opinion and he hasn´t got a say in what is happening. He will have his chance to say what his limits are and everything after that is ours to decide. And he will learn that from the moment he enters this agreement.’

‘I would like to train him with penis gags. There is nothing hotter that seeing someone gag on a fat dildo down their throat.’

Peter checks out El and can see she is getting horny as well. ‘Maybe I can gag you when we are done here.’

‘Hmm… what are you suggesting Mister Burke?’

‘OK, back to business. I want spanking next. You know how I adore a nice pair of hot, red cheeks. And I bought a new leather riding crop when I was in London, so definitely spanking. I hope that is not a hard limit for Neal.

‘Age play. I would love to make him wear diapers and buy some ruffled garments. And a pacifier gag.’

Peter looks skeptical, but keeps his mouth shut, everybody had their own preferences.

‘Dirty talking? Although that should be implied in the scenes, but add it just to make sure. What we do need to add is humiliation. I know I sometimes have a tendency to humiliate, so I want to make sure Neal realizes that and knows it is part of the scene and has nothing to do with him personally. So I will add that to the list.

‘Add pain play.’ Peter says matter of fact.

‘I can only hope that Neal turns out to be a pain slut.’ El says with a dreamy tone to her voice. Peter knows that if El bottoms she is into manageable pain, but she also likes to inflict it. But since he himself is not into pain at all and not a bottom, she can´t get her rocks off. Sometimes she will play with a sub in a club, but she always tells him it is not the same. So hopefully Neal doesn´t hard limit on this.

Breath play is something completely different, this is his kink and El only let´s him use his hands but no, belts, ropes, plastic bags or hoods. He really wants Neal to look at him and see those blue eyes beg him for a breath.

‘I should put in something about drugs, because I can´t imagine that I don´t want to use some poppers and edge him.’ Peter says with a wicked smile.

‘Put it in, because you will do it anyway, this way he will know it is a possibility. Also let him know that we are not into blood play, water sports and that sort of thing.’

Peter adds it in the document, making a face, he has never been into the gory stuff. He can see that some people like it, but it is not something they like doing. He also adds that they won´t share him with other people.

‘You need to give him a chance to tell us what he likes, maybe he has kinks we are willing to do for him.’ El suggests.

Peter agrees, so he adds it. There, that is all he can think off. He can´t wait for Neal to read this, sign it and become part of their lives.

‘So, what do you say, shall we try some the things we put in writing?’ Peter waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

‘Give me five minutes and then come upstairs.’ Is all El says, before leaving the room.

 

* *  *

 

‘So now that we established what you like and don´t like, are you willing to join us?’

‘You want an answer now?’

‘Well, you want this or at least are willing to try it, right?’

Neal hadn´t expected to give them an answer right away. Does he want to enter this lifestyle?

He studies the Burke´s in front of him. Elizabeth is smiling at him and he can see that she wants to take care of him. Peter on the other hand is studying him as well. Neal has to resist the urge to kneel in front of him. The man oozes dominance. But more important, the man gives him a feeling of safety, of belonging. It is clear that Peter Burke takes care of what is his.

‘Do you need more time?’ Elizabeth asks. There is a bit of a disappoint bleeding into her voice.

Neal shakes himself inwardly. Why is he doubting? This is what he wants, what he has been looking for, even though he didn´t realize it.

‘No, I don´t need more time. I am honored that you consider me to join your relationship.’

Elizabeth jumps up and grabs Neal in a hug.

‘Oh sweetie, thank you.’

Neal startles again when Peter once again presses against him from behind but this time he turns his head to kiss Peter back.

‘So what do we do next?

‘We are leaving for Europe and we want you to join us.’

‘I don´t have a visa.’

‘Don´t worry that pretty head of yours, that is our problem, so what do you say?’

‘Will I get a safe word?’

Now it is El´s turn to look surprised.

‘Of course you will. We are not slave owners, you are staying with us out of your free will, if you want out, you can do so at any time. I hope that is clear.’

Neal nods a bit nervously, is he willing to do this? He is intrigued by the couple and he should do this, or should he? He always wanted to visit Europe.

‘Yes, I will come with you to Europe.’

Elizabeth claps her hands and gives him a big kiss.

‘We are going to take good care of you.’

While they walk back, Neal asks about his clothes and other details, but Elizabeth waves them off. They will take care of everything.

Neal gives Peter and Elizabeth a nervous smile but they look at him with such pride, he can feel it in his stomach.

‘So what do we do next?’

‘Well, we will make you ours, like we said before, we will collar you.’

‘You want me in a dog collar?’

Elizabeth looks disapproving.

‘No of course not’, she walks up to a desk and pulls out a velvet box, clearly from Tiffany´s. She walks closer and opens it so Neal can see, it is a white gold choker. It is gorgeous and must have cost a fortune.

‘Remember, if you accept this, you stay with us, you will do as we say. You will follow our rules. And our first rule is, you will always be claimed. If we are in public, you will wear a chastity device, if we are not you will be gagged. Taking them off is your safe word and we will release you from your duties. Fair?’

Neal thinks, is he ready for this? Really ready? Will they respect his safe word? He remembers himself again that this is what he wanted to check out, so he needs to see this through.

‘Yes, I´m OK with that.’

‘Good. Strip.’

Neal swallows when he sees Elizabeth handing the choker to Peter. She walks back to the desk and takes out another box. It is the chastity device, of course, she said they would be leaving immediately. He quickly undresses and Peter walks up to him and stands at his back. He puts the choker around Neal´s neck and fastens it with a special tool.

‘You can´t take it off without tools, but remember your safe word is the gag or device.’ He says low in Neal´s ear. A shiver runs through Neal when he feels Peter´s hand roam over his abs while Elizabeth fastens the plastic contraption around his limp dick.

‘We will get you a nice stainless steel one when we clear customs in Europe’, El explains.

Neal´s cheeks heat up when he thinks of having to go through customs like this.

‘You look cute when you blush.’ El says before giving him a kiss.

Neal is still a bit at a loss what is happening when Peter hands him his clothes. He dresses quickly and is guided towards the Rolls Royce that is waiting for them.

Neal wants to comment on the car, but Peter looks at him questionably.

‘No talking unless we ask you a direct question Neal, we agreed OK, or do you need an incentive?’

Neal shakes his head and gets in the car. Peter waits impatiently for Elizabeth who comes running out the door with a beauty case in one hand and her handbag in the other.

‘I thought it would be fun to bring some toys with us to try out during the flight.’ She smiles at Peter.

‘You have a sick mind El. But I like it.’

Peter gives her ass a swat while she gets in, electing a giggle from her. Neal studies his new lovers, owners, he is still not sure what he is to them, a lover, a sex toy? He needs to stop thinking about this and except it, this is what he wanted, what he agreed to. He lets himself relax. It is out of his hands for now.


	2. Venice

The drive to the airport is quick and efficient and their driver drops them off at a private jet. A customs officer enters the plane and takes care of the paperwork before giving them the all clear. Neal is surprised to see money seems to make everything go easier. He has seen wealthy people, but Peter and Elizabeth seem a class   
Once they are airborne and the pilot lets them know they can disengage their seat belts, Elizabeth asks the flight attendant, named Marsha, to bring her beauty case. Neal´s stomach drops, so they want to play now, while there are others in the direct vicinity. Maybe he should have asked what happened to their previous boy toy. Why didn´t he think of that?   
‘Neal, breath please, remember we are not going to hurt you. We just want to have fun, and that does include fun for you. We are not a pair of sadists, yes, we like kink, but that is not a synonym. Now come over here.’ Peter pats the couch next to him and Neal opens his seat belt and walks over to sit down next to Peter.  
Peter slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt while Elizabeth sits down on Neal´s other side. When Peter slips his hand under is shirt and starts caressing his stomach, Neal can feel shivers go through him.  
‘I want you to eat out El, look she is ready for you.’  
Neal looks next to him and indeed can see that El has lost her panties. He gets down on his knees in front of her and gives her a tentative lap. When she makes an approving noise, he continues. When she starts writhing and moaning, he looks up and can see that Peter is nipping at one of her nipples while he is playing with the other. Her hand travels towards her clit and Neal moves out of the way while she fingers herself, but then he thinks better of it and slides two fingers into her. It doesn´t take long before she bucks while she rides out her orgasm, giggling against Peter, who is smiling fondly.  
‘Get up here, sweetie’, she says, kissing Neal while he does, not bothered by her own juices. Peter hands her a warm cloth and she cleans up Neal´s face. They strip Neal of his clothing, but he is OK with that, it is not that he is self-conscious of his body. But he has never worn a chastity device before and it is strange to watch his dick being locked up like that. It wants to fill out but the device prevents it and now it is straining in its cage.  
‘Is your jaw sore or are you up to show your master what else you can do with that mouth?’ El asks him.  
Just as he wants to answer, he can see Peter´s warning look and he just gets on his knees between Peter´s legs. He pulls out Peter´s cock which is already hard from just watching El and Neal busy. He gives the head a couple of kitten licks and Peter closes his eyes and moans. Then Neal closes his mouth around the head and starts bobbing his head. He can feel Peter doing his best not to buck up under him and when he can tell Peter is close, he takes him in all the way and Peter just groans through his orgasm. When Neal comes up for air, El is smiling at him.  
‘Oh sweetie, that was fantastic, you make Peter a very happy man.’  
Neal looks up at Peter who is just staring at him in bliss.  
‘Give him a moment to get his thoughts organized.’ El smiles while handing him a glass of champagne.  
Peter gets up and disappears in the bathroom and Elizabeth tells Neal to lay down on the couch, she already put a pillow on it. Neal does as he is told, because he has to admit that he is kind of wiped out and could use a nap. She drapes a soft blanket over him and it doesn´t take him long before he is fast asleep.

* * *

Neal must have been more tired than he expected, because Peter wakes him up when the pilot announces their decent into Milan. He quickly freshens up and sits down in a chair for landing.  
Again going through customs is quicker than Neal expects and then they are standing in sunny Milan. He has never been to Europe and now here he is, in the center of history and art.   
The Burke´s driver must have flown with them, because he gets in the car that is waiting for them. The three of them get in and they are on their way.   
Four hours later they get of the boat that brought them to the Burke´s Palazzo in Venice. Neal is still reeling from all the impressions, when they enter the old house. If Neal thought the New York residence was gorgeous, this is spectacular. A butler meets them and Peter excuses himself and leaves. Elizabeth tells Neal she will be right up in his room. The Butler, who introduces himself as Franz, escorts Neal to his room on the second floor.  
‘Wow, this is…’  
‘Master Burke doesn´t appreciate his toys babbling.’  
Neal looks at the man in shock.   
‘Please don´t look so shocked, it is not a secret that you are Master and Mistress latest toy.’  
The man opens the room and it is just spectacular. There are several boxes in the room and when Neal looks at them, Franz explains that they are the clothes the Burke´s ordered for him.  
‘One of the girls will come and put everything away. You better make yourself ready to serve your masters.’  
Neal´s face must have conveyed his confusion when Franz explains that Master Burke likes well groomed. Neal nods in understanding. He walks into the spacious bathroom and find everything he needs, toiletries, towels, everything of the same high quality. He can get used to this. He decides to take a shower and steps into the large walk-in rain shower. What a difference with the small shower he had in his apartment where the water pressure is always changing.  
He is just soaping himself in when Elizabeth enters, she studies him approvingly.   
‘Peter had to leave for a meeting, mind if I join you?’   
Neal shakes his head and Elizabeth steps in, she has something in her hand and Neal can see it is a key. El quickly releases him of the device but doesn´t touch him.   
‘Remember, you only come as we say so. Now let’s get freshened up.’  
When they are done and walk back into the bedroom, El takes yet another box that is on the table, inside is a gag, a black leather band with a small dildo on the inside.   
‘Peter likes you to get trained, he was pleasantly surprised that you can take him down, but he wants you trained, so we will start small. She guides it in his mouth and fastens the leather strap around his head. It is uncomfortable but not big enough for him to gag. She taps his shoulder and Neal understands the gesture as to kneel in front of her, so he does.  
‘Good boy. You are a fast leaner, I like that. Now, since Peter won´t be home for some time, I would like to play a bit with you, learn your body language.’  
She opens a cupboard and Neal´s eyes widen, inside is a collection that would suffice for a small SM shop. She fastens padded leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. It is clear that all the toys are high quality. She then tells him to lay down on the bed and ties him spread eagled to the bed posts, It is only now that Neal realizes that they are made of solid oak and he isn´t going anywhere. But he also has to admit that it turns him on. His cock is laying proudly against his stomach and El gives it a couple of strokes to make sure it is hard. She then opens a box and Neal´s eyes widen when he sees what is inside.   
‘Have you ever tried this?’ El asks sweetly, ‘Peter refuses to indulge me, but now I have you to play with.’  
When Neal shakes his head, she takes out the smallest sound and lubes it. Again she gives his cock a couple of tugs, since it flagged a bit when Neal realized what was about to happen. She takes a syringe and fills it with lube, before putting it in his piss hole and filling it with lube. She efficiently takes the sound and slowly slides it in. Neal moans against the intrusion. It burns and it gives him a full feeling like he has never had before.  
‘You are such a good boy for me. How does it feel, does it hurt?’  
Neal thinks about the question, no it doesn´t really hurt, and there is a strange satisfying feeling. He shakes his head.  
El moves the sound in and out and replaces it with a size larger. This time Neal moans, if he thought he felt full, now his urethrae has to stretch a bit. El caresses him with her other hand while she hold the sound with her other hand.  
‘You know, there will be a time, when you will begging me to fill all your holes.’ She whispers in his ear, smiling as his eyes widen.  
‘Again she switches out the sound for a size bigger and this one she fastens, so it will stay in his dick. She unfastens the gag but leaves the dildo in his mouth. She takes another dildo and slowly pushes it into herself, riding it until she climaxes. She then takes the gag out of his mouth and slowly pushes the other one in. Neal gags and she stops.   
‘Relax Neal, we won´t go all the way, now, we will slowly train this, but you look so beautiful, two holes already filled, and you are just in service. You are a natural, do you know that?’  
Neal just concentrates on her face while he can feel she pushes the dildo a bit further and he does his best to accommodate it. With his head stretched a bit to the back, he can´t see that with her other hand she quickly clips on a clover clamp on his nipple and then the other. Neal gasps around the dildo when his brain registers the pain.  
‘Breathe through your nose Neal, the pain will dull.’  
He can´t think, because the dildo is pushed again and he gags which makes the clamps move and bite into his sensitive nipples.   
‘You did very well for a first try Neal.’  
She removes the dildo and feeds him some water before fastening the smaller dildo gag again in his mouth. She fastens the nipple claps on his gag, tying it off in a way that he has to strain his neck not to pull on the clamps. Next, she takes out the sound but doesn´t give him relief and Neal groans in frustration. And then she leaves.  
Neal starts breathing heavily. She is not leaving him tied like this, is she? What if Franz or one of the girls Franz mentioned enter the room. His neck muscles are already protesting and when he moves, the nipple clamps bit fiercely in his tender flesh. When she comes back he can only sigh inwardly in relieve.  
‘Very good, I will release the ties on the clamps, that is it. Rest. Peter will be back soon and he will want to play with his new toy as well.’  
And with that she strolls out of the room.

* * *

Neal must have dozed off, because he startles awake when someone enters the room. It is Peter.  
‘Hi gorgeous.’  
Neal can feel a blush creeping in his chest and face. Peter walks up to him while pulling off his tie and shrugging his coat on a chair. He unbuttons the top buttons of his dress shirt and sits down on the bed next to Neal.  
‘Wow, El wasn´t exaggerating when she called you a new and shiny toy.’  
Peter lets his hand roam over Neal´s body and Neal can see his pupils widen in lust. He too must admit that the caresses give him tingles.  
‘El told me that she started training you, so I won´t go through that anymore. She will let me know when you are ready. What I want to know is whether or not you are a virgin.’  
Neal shakes his head.  
So you swing both ways.  
Neal nods his head.  
‘Perfect.’  
Peter shrugs out of his clothes and walks up to the bathroom. Neal can hear him take a quick shower and then he is back in all his glory. Neal would have licked his lips if he could, Peter has a great body for a man his age.   
Peter unfastens the ropes that tie his ankles to the bed posts and takes the bottle of lube El left on the nightstand. He generously lubes Neal up and inserts a finger. Neal moans when Peter starts wiggling his finger.  
‘I am telling you Neal, you are not to come until we tell you to. OK?’  
Neal gives a shaky nod, raising his hips to meet Peter´s finger.  
‘Not so impatient, sweetheart, I will take care of you.’  
Neal can see that Peter’s eyes are focused on what he is doing to Neal´s body, taking in all the small details. When he adds a second finger, Neal moans around his gag and starts to move his hips.  
‘Don´t move or I will stop.’ Peter warns him.  
Neal immediately stills.  
‘Good boy. I am going to take my time and explore my new toy.’  
Neal forces his body to relax and enjoy what Peter is giving him. He is rewarded with a third finger, stretching him carefully. When Peter curls his fingers and touches the bundle of nerves, Neal´s moans get a desperate tone to them and Peter chuckles.  
‘OK, I have teased myself long enough.’  
Peter kneels on the bed and lifts Neal´s legs over his knees. He aligns his cock in front of Neal´s pink hole and slowly pushes in. He can see Neal wince, but that is normal when you haven´t had anal sex in a while and Peter prepped Neal well, so a burn and stretch is still to be expected. He can see he is not really hurting Neal and studies him carefully until he is fully seated. He puts a hand on Neal´s flat stomach. God the boy has a gorgeous body. When he thinks Neal is adjusted to him, he starts moving and Neal moans, closing his eyes.  
‘Watch me boy, I want to see those beautiful eyes when I fuck you.’  
Neal immediately opens his eyes and looks up at Peter.  
‘If I don´t want you to see, I will blindfold you. Otherwise you will look at me.’  
Peter picks up the pace and Neal can feel his orgasm building. His cock is already oozing pre-cum and Peter knows judging by the cocky smile.  
‘You can come if you can do so untouched.’  
Something short circuits in Neal´s brain and he moans when Peter starts hitting his prostate with every push and after not coming for so long, he let´s go and come gushes over his stomach. His hole clenching around Peter´s cock, pulls the orgasm from him as well.


	3. Zermatt

Venice is gorgeous and Peter and El take Neal with them everywhere they go. Neal enjoys sipping coffee with Peter on a terrace while Elizabeth is shopping or visiting the palace of the Doges with Elizabeth when Peter is working. Before he knows it Venice is home. He likes the warm weather and all the narrow streets with their small shops. Peter has a gorgeous wooden speed boat tied at the dock in front of the palazzo which they sometime take out to have a picnic or go to a local restaurant.

Elizabeth plans to invite a couple of girlfriends over and Peter announces that he will take Neal with him to their chalet in Switzerland, so Elizabeth has the palazzo to herself. They are driven to the airport where they board a small private jet that takes them to an airport close to Zermatt, where they switch over to a helicopter. Neal is in awe flying between the mountains and before he knows it, they are there. Peter smiles when he sees how Neal is studying everything at once. It must be his artist side who wants to absorb everything at once. The helicopter drops them off in front of a ski chalet, where Neal can only stare at in admiration.

‘You like it?’ Peter asks smiling.

‘Like it? It is gorgeous.’

‘I really wanted it but since El isn´t a fan of skiing, she didn´t want it, but I insisted, so it is mainly my chalet where I come with friends. Do you know how to ski?’

‘Never done it before.’

‘Well, we will teach you next winter, for now, let´s go inside and freshen up, I have reservations at a local restaurant.’

 

* *  *

 

When they come home that night from the restaurant, Peter is displeased and Neal knows he caused it. He couldn´t keep his mouth and chatted with a gorgeous looking girl in the restaurant.

Peter walks Neal to his bedroom and pulls open the cupboard.

‘Strip.’

Neal quickly strips off his clothes.

‘How many times did you talk this week in public, even the ones I didn´t witness myself? Well?’

Neal swallows, for a brief moment he considers lying about it, but isn´t sure how much Peter is told by his staff.

‘Six, sir.’

Peter´s face shows surprise and softens. He must have expected Neal to lie about it.

‘Six times, weren´t you warned not to talk in public? Aren´t we enough for you? Why did you have the need to talk to that girl, while I explicitly warned you.’

‘But I…’

Neal cringes when he sees Peter´s disapproved look.

‘Please continue pet, you’re earning yourself quite an attitude adjustment.’

Neal swallows and shuts his mouth. It is clear Peter is not amused and he should have known better than to antagonize him further.

‘I will plug all your holes and you are not to come for a week. Go to the bathroom and we will clean you out before plugging you.’

Neal strips and walks into the bathroom. His heart rate picks up, he doesn´t like the idea of Peter cleaning him out. He can guess Peter means an enema, but he has never had one and to be frankly, he rather doesn´t have one.

Peter walks in, he has lost his suit jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves. With his stern appearance, he even looks more hot to Neal. Peter opens a cabinet and takes out the supplies he needs.

‘I will explain what I am doing, I won´t hurt you, OK. It will be uncomfortable, but remember this is a punishment.’

Neal shivers but nods.

‘I am going to add soap to the water so you will be nicely cleaned. Have you ever had an enema?’

Neal shakes his head looking to the floor.’

‘The water is going to fill you up, it may make you cramp. And you are going to hold it for five minutes. Questions?’

Neal shakes his head again, he closes his eyes.

‘Since you never had this done before, I am not sure you can hold it on your own, so I will plug you up nice and tight.’

Peter slides the nozzle of the enema in Neal, and warm water starts flooding into his colon. It is not as unpleasant as Neal had expected. But then he starts to feel full and it starts becoming uncomfortable. He starts to squirm.

Peter puts a warm hand on his back and tells him he is almost done. Neal can tell the water is going deeper into his body and he still isn´t sure how it makes him feel, knowing he is being filled up with water.

‘Look at me.’ Peter says, ‘it will be over soon and your being a good boy.’

Peter starts rubbing his stomach and Neal can feel the water shifting inside him. It feels better with the rubbing.

‘I am going to take the nozzle out, Neal.’

The nozzle is pulled out and to his embarrassment Neal can feel some water escaping him. Peter quickly pushes a plug inside of him.

‘The five minutes start now,’ Peter states while checking his watch. He takes a towel and cleans Neal and the floor and sits down on the closed toilet.

Neal can feel some cramping but nothing he can´t handle, but he needs comfort, so he crawls slowly to Peter and puts his head on his knee.

‘You are gorgeous pet, but you need to learn the rules. Come here.’

Peter adjusts Neal so he can rub his belly some more and Neal moans.

‘Just relax, it will be over soon.’

Neal is now becoming desperate, his whole body wants to expel what is inside of him. He looks up at Neal and he must look desperate, because Peter gives him a reassuring smile.

‘One more minute.’

Neal nods.

Peter gets up from the toilet and opens it.

‘OK, go ahead.’

Neal would normally never relief himself while someone was standing next to him, but he is desperate to get rid of the water. He pulls the plug from his hole and water comes spurting out of him.

The relief is overwhelming.

When the flow stops, Neal sighs. It still feels like he needs to go, but he is no longer bloated.

‘Take a shower and come find me.’ Peter says before leaving the bathroom.

Neal wipes himself and starts the shower. He makes it quick, not wanting to make Peter wait. He only puts on pants and goes looking for Peter who is sitting in the living room. Neal sits down next to him and Peter starts playing with his body.

‘Remember, next time I will add garlic and pepper and you won´t be a happy camper.’

Neal’s eyes widen.

‘Why are they for?’

‘The garlic will make you cramp, the pepper will make it burn.’ Peter explains, ‘Now let´s get you plugged.’

Peter hand Neal a bottle of water.

‘Drink, because I will gag you.’

Neal quickly drinks the water while Peter adjusts him on the couch. First comes the chastity device, but this one is different from the ones he wore before.

‘The sound is hollow, so you can still pee, when I allow it, I will cap the sound.’ Peter explains when he sees Neal studying the device.

He lubes it up and takes Neal flaccid dick in his hand and adjusts the device, so the sound enters Neal´s penis. He then fastens it.

The butt plug is also hollow but for now Peter alsoé& closes it off. If you need to go, you come find me, but just in case, I made it an hollow one. The plug itself is not to be taken out by yourself, is that understood?’

Neal nods a bit flushed, the butt plug feels good, but his dick can´t expand in the chastity device, so it will be torture.

Next Peter adds a penis gag and within minutes Neal is drooling and gagging when he makes a wrong move. Peter pulls Neal more to him and starts playing with his balls and nipples. Neal moans around his gag and Peter smiles fondly.

‘Since El is not here, you will sleep with me in the bed, so I can play with you.’

Neal realizes this is going to be a long week.

 

* *  *

Neal didn´t know there were so many ways to stuff a person. He is impressed by Peter’s creativity. He had never imagined that behind the drab personality that Peter likes to show, hides an imaginative dom who knows what he wants but also knows how to give pleasure to his sub.

Neal gets to experience Peter´s attention first hand. With Elizabeth not here, Peter can focus himself completely on Neal. Whenever Peter needs to make phone calls, he makes sure that Neal is restrained in a manner that he can´t go anywhere.

The first day he is tied to the spanking bench, his plugged ass and restrained cock on display for Peter. And ever since Peter discovered Neal doesn´t like to drool, he makes sure Neal is wearing a gag that makes him drool. At the moment, he is wearing a steel ring gag and within minutes a pool of drool must have formed under him. It is not that he can see it, since Peter also blindfolded him. Neal can´t see Peter, who is sitting behind him, talking on the phone, talking to someone about the stock market. Since he can´t move at all, he closes his eyes and starts drifting a bit. He startles when Peter suddenly puts a hand on his shoulders and gentle rubs it. He can hear Peter´s zipper opening and before he knows it, he has a cock in his mouth. The steel ring prevents him from doing anything, he is just a hole to be fucked and God he loves it. He never knew he is such a sex fiend. His body and mind loving all the humiliation and pain. Peter pumps into him until he comes deep in Neal´s throat, but just like the drool, Peter´s come drips from Neal´s open mouth when he pulls out.

The second day Peter tells Neal they are going for a hike. He takes off Neal´s Chasity device. Neal can only assume that Peter doesn´t want him hurt while hiking, so he dresses and they are off. They both have a backpack with some food and drinks. There is mountaineering rope hanging from Peter´s backpack.

Once they are almost at the tree line, They stop for a snack and drinks and Neal admires the view. The mountains are magnificent. There is nobody around and it is quiet.

Peter tells Neal to put his hands out and he starts tying Neal. Before he knows it, he is effectively tied to a tree. His arms are bound behind his back and the ropes around his chest support him while Peter hoists him up so he is about a meter above the ground. One ankle is also tied upward and the other is tied bend. It doesn´t hurt but it is rather uncomfortable, but Neal guess that is the point.

Again the ring gag is added, before Peter takes out Neal´s cock and binds it with a piece of rope. Peter leaves him like that and sits down enjoying the view. After a while, Peter gets up and sits down next to Neal and he starts playing with his nipples

 

 

 

On the third day, Peter announces that they will eat in, he tells Neal to strip and to wear the leather posture collar that lays on the bed, before coming to the dinner table. Once he arrives, Neal can see there is chair with a dildo attached to it. It is lubed up well and he can see the smirk on Peter´s face.

‘Please have a seat.’ Peter invites.

Neal lets himself slowly slide over the dildo, until it is fully seated inside him and pressing against his prostate. Since he is wearing a cock cage, his cock can´t fill out and it is uncomfortable straining.

Peter ties his hands behind his back pulling them backwards so his chest sticks out. He then let´s his hands roam over Neal´s body before leaving the room. He come back with one plate of food and Neal can see it is all finger foods. He picks up a piece and feeds it to Neal all the while playing with Neal´s body.

Neal loves it and does his best to eat the food as sexy as possible, licking and sucking on peter’s fingers.

‘You are such a good boy, Neal. You earned a nice desert.’

Peter gets the dessert which is ice cream with a lot of whipped cream. Neal´s eyes widen when he sees the two clover clamps next to the bowl. Peter quickly snaps them on Neal´s nipples and Neal yelps. He is still surprised about the bite these things have. Peter plays with them while feeding Neal the ice cream. Peter takes a spoonful in his mouth and then unfastens one of the clamps, immediately putting his mouth with cold ice cream around Neal´s nipple and sucking hard on it. Neal groans and shifts in the chair. When he is done, he attaches the clamp again, now getting a painful moan while he gives the other nipple the same treatment.

When he is done, Peter pulls Neal´s arms upward and binds them to the back of the chair, making Neal to have to bend over a bit.

‘Fuck.’

Neal calls out when the dildo in his ass starts vibrating. He knows this going to be agony since his cock now really strains against its cage.

‘Open up Neal, I will finish dessert for you.’

Peter being aroused from the play doesn´t need much to tip over the edge and spill into Neal, who dutifully swallows everything. Peter goes to clean himself up, leaving Neal in blissful agony. When he returns, Neal is flushed and moaning and starts begging.

‘Who knew you could beg so nicely. Come here my love.’

Peter turns off the dildo and releases Neal´s arms, guiding him into a warm bath to relax his sore muscles.

Neal is amazed how inventive Peter can be. During the daytime, they enjoy their time in Zermatt, having coffee, watching the tourists, taking hikes up in the mountains.

Neal even paints the Matterhorn in every shade of daylight.

 

* *  *

 

The last day of his punishment, Peter gently takes off the chastity device and Neal moans. Next comes the butt plug. Relief washes through Neal. Peter guides him to what appears to be a frame, his neck is fastened and so are his wrists and ankles. He is on all fours and he isn´t going anywhere.

‘Now, Neal I told you, you weren´t to come all week, so I guess you are a bit desperate now aren´t you?’

‘Yes Peter, please let me come.’

‘So let´s see if we can make you come just from anal stimulation.’

Neal groans and shakes his head, but he is shackled to the frame. Cold lube is applied to his hole and Peter quickly dips in one finger.

‘Oh you are so tight, it is a shame that I can´t fuck you myself, but I want to enjoy watching you come like this. I even got a cold six pack waiting for me while I am going to watch you.’

Neal doesn´t like the sound of that. What is Peter planning? He startles when he feels a dildo press against his hole and moans against the intrusion. It is large and burns when Peter pushes it in slowly.

‘Relax Neal, don´t make it harder on yourself.’

When the dildo is fully seated, Neal is sweating and panting and does his best to keep his body relaxed. Peter brushes his fingers around where the dildo enters Neal. Neal lets out a moans and tries to push back.

‘Now, now, not so eager.’

Peter turns on the machine and Neal yelps, making Peter chuckle. Peter moves away and takes a seat, taking the remote in one hand and a bottle of beer in his other. He fiddles with the remote until he has a nice pace that makes Neal squirm and moan.

‘You are such a good boy for me, Neal, you are so beautiful, filled with that dildo. Your cock is also nicely filled. You can come if you want to.’

‘Please.’ Neal whimpers.

‘No talking Neal, now I will need to make sure you can´t.’

But there is no venom in Peter´s voice. Before Neal realizes what is happening, a dildo is pressed in his mouth, luckily it is not as big as the one in his ass, but it also starts moving and Neal is now impaled between two fuck machines.

‘God Neal, you make this even hotter. Come for me.’

Neal groans and Peter gets up and makes a small adjustment to the angle of the dildo, making it so that it is rubbing against his prostate.

Neal gags around the dildo trying to find a way into his throat. He feels like he is drooling. The vigorous fucking makes his legs tremble. He can feel his orgasm building and before he knows it, he comes. He comes like he has never before and he is seeing stars.

But the machines aren´t turned off. The dildos are going on a much slower pace, but they haven´t stopped.

‘God Neal, you are perfect.’

Neal does his best to be proud, but he is too occupied about the dildos that are still riding him. He can only imagine that Peter wants him to come again. He is in for a long evening.

 

* *  *


	4. Back in New York

When Friday comes around, Peter and Neal get ready to meet Elizabeth in Zurich . The staff has packed some essentials they want to take home with them to New York and the driver is waiting for them. Peter has switched Neal´s chastity device for the plastic version. Last he takes out the gag. Neal loosens his jaw and is happy to get rid of it. Over the last few days when they were home it only came off was to service Peter or to eat.

‘I left you clothes, go get dressed. We are going home.’

Neal looks at the clothes and hums in approval.

‘You like them? Elizabeth bought them for you. Go on, dress. We have a plane to catch.’

Neal quickly dresses and everything fits like a glove. The outfit probably costs more than an average monthly salary. When they are ready, they get in the car and are driven to Zurich. They meet Elizabeth in the VIP lounge of the airport. Peter kisses Elizabeth and a big smiles appears on his face. It is clear he missed her. Next she turns to Neal and he kisses her happily. She looks approving to his outfit.

‘Peter never lets me buy him clothes. Next time we go to Venice, we will stop in Milan to do some shopping,’ El says smiling.

Neal smiles back, that would be fun.

‘I would like that, thank you. How was your time off with your friends?’

‘Great fun, they always love to come to Italy.’

‘Why are we waiting in the VIP lounge, are we flying with a regular flight?’

‘No, but there was a delay in timeslots and I guess this is better than waiting in the plane.’

‘Mister Burke?’

Peter turns to the staff member and she tells him that their pilot announced they can board. Once they settle in the plane, Elizabeth hands Neal a bottle of water. He drinks greedily from it, before buckling up. And while the plane departs, Neal can feel his eyelids grow heavier.

 

* * *

 

‘Wake up, sleepyhead.’

Neal blinks open his eyes, to see that the plane already came to an halt. Did he sleep through the whole flight?

‘We are home, let´s go, the custom guy already came by, so we are clear the leave.’

Neal blinks a couple of times confused, but gets up, wavering a moment. Peter grabs his arm and steadies him.

‘You alright?’

Neal nods. He is not sure if he is allowed to answer since the custom officers are still present.

‘OK, let´s go then.’

The Burkes’ car is waiting next to the stairs and they quickly get in since it is drizzling. Neal can get used to not having to wait for your luggage and customs. Their driver quickly maneuvers the Rolls Royce through heavy traffic and before they know it, they are in the penthouse. This house is even more impressive than the one upstate.

Elizabeth announces she is going to freshen up and before Neal can ask about the flight, Peter takes Neal with him to the playroom. He shrugs off his pullover and rolls up his sleeves and tells Neal to strip. Before they enter the playroom, he also toes off his shoes and socks.

When they enter, Neal kneels in the middle of the room, waiting for instructions. While they were in Italy, Peter and El explained that if they were in the playroom, Neal was to kneel and wait for instructions. So he does and he can see that Peter approves.

Peter stands next to him and shows him a leather hood. Neal holds his breath.

‘Breath Neal, I am not going to hurt you, your punishment is over, remember?’

‘I just want you to learn to cope with sensory deprivation and we will start small, so you will be able to hear and smell. Are you OK with that?’

Neal thinks about it, he trusts Peter not to hurt him. Oh the play sometimes hurts, but nothing he can´t handle. Peter and El have been exploring his body and by now know what he likes and dislikes. So he nods. While Peter is rummaging through the cupboard Neal wonders where Peter gets the energy, they just flew in from Europe and here he is, ready to play again.

‘Good. I will put a ball in your hand, if it gets too intense, drop it and I will stop what I am doing.’

Neal nods again. Peter fastens the hood. Neal does his best to relax. He can hear Peter move around the space. When Peter stands in front of him, he can tell, he can feel the heat radiating from Peter and he can smell his cologne.

 

* * *

 

Days pass and Neal loves being back in New York. He visits Mozzie and June, two old friends and they agree to have dinner soon. He asks Elizabeth if he can join her to her office and she agrees. He loves it, her event planning business is top notch and he likes her no nonsense approach. Peter hasn’t taken him with him to the office, but he doesn´t care because he is not sure if he will have such a good time as with Elizabeth. She appreciates his input and he feels valued. She has a great staff and he can use all his artistic talents with flower decorations and table settings.

They have been home for some weeks now when Elizabeth explains during lunch that she wants to play, so Neal keeps his lunch light. Peter is in Switzerland for some business and he will be back the day after tomorrow. Neal now understands why the Burke´s wanted company, they have busy lives and with their kinks it would be hard to fulfill their needs.

When they are done with lunch, Elizabeth tells Neal that she booked a masseur, so they go to the spa space in the apartment, probably El´s idea, and lays down on the table next to El. Two masseurs enter the room and start.

After an hour, Neal is completely relaxed. El tells him to go wait for her in the playroom. When she enters Neal is baffled, she looks gorgeous and intimidating at the same time.

‘I want to play with your dick.’ She states matter-of-factly.

Neal´s cock springs to attention and Elizabeth smiles. She asks him the stand up and she puts on a blindfold. Next she pushes something that is lubed in his ass, probably a small butt plug or something. He can feel something like cling film being wrapped around him and he jerks.

‘Easy Neal, you need to trust me on this one, can you do that?’

Neal nods, by now he knows he can trust her, but he is still surprised that every time they can find something that he didn´t anticipate. They are so much more kinky than he ever expected.

When he is completely wrapped, except his cock and nose, El wraps him in something more restrictive, probably tape or something. He can´t move a thing anymore, that is for sure. His mind drift off wondering what Elizabeth has in mind and startles when suddenly the surface he is standing against, starts moving.

A hand is placed on his shoulder and Neal understands the gesture. Elizabeth tells him to relax. She won´t let anything happen to him. He concentrates on his breathing and let´s himself relax.

He can feel Elizabeth´s warm hands on his dick, and realization sets in, she is going to sound him, only making it extra hard since he can´t move a thing, he is completely at her mercy. But he also realizes there is no need to worry about it, there is nothing he can do, so he keeps concentrating on his breathing.

The familiar feeling of lube enters his dick and next the cold steel is fed in. He moans, the idea that there is something in his dick makes the restraints more arousing. Neal has learned in his time with the Burkes, that his body likes things he didn´t even know where possible or existed.

When she starts fucking his dick with the sound, the feeling is overwhelming. Next comes a sound with what feels like beads or something and El is teasing him adding one bead at a time. He is wondering what it will like when she will fuck him with this sound but she doesn´t. she just leaves it in.

Neal can hear Elizabeth saying something, but it is hard to understand, with his head wrapped. She is probably telling him how good he is. Neal moans when the plug starts to vibrate. The sensation of the plug in his ass and not being able to move is breathtaking, but there is nothing he can do, not even talk, since his head is very efficiently wrapped as well.

Neal is moaning and losing himself in the sensation, when Elizabeth moves the sound. This time she starts to move it ever so slowly. It is mind-shattering and all he wants to do is to move his hips to get more friction but he can´t and it frustrates him. The teasing is so overwhelming and threatens to overwhelm him. It feels like his brain short circuits.

Afterwards he doesn´t know what Elizabeth did to him, but he comes explosively and is completely wasted.

When he rouses again, Elizabeth removed the packing and she snuggled up against him. They are under a soft blanket.

‘Hmm. I didn´t take care of you.’ Neal mumbles.

‘Oh sweetie, that is very generous of you, but I did get off, several times just by watching you.’

‘Just from watching?’

‘Well, OK, maybe I helped myself a bit, but basically yeah, just by watching you.’

‘Happy to oblige.’

‘Thank you, gorgeous. How about we stay in tonight and we snuggle up in front of the television?’

Neal only nods.

‘I’m taking a bath, care to join me?’

‘Give me a sec.’

Elizabeth slides from under the blanket and she leaves the room. Neal snoozes a couple of minutes before extracting himself of the warm cocoon and joining his mistress.

That night after dinner, which they eat in front of the television, since Peter doesn´t like eating in front of the television, Neal puts his head in Elizabeth´s lap and snoozes while she watches some chick flick.

All is well in the Burke home.

 


	5. Sensory deprived in New York

Weeks have turned into months and Neal is completely adapted to his life with the Burkes. He never expected to stay this long. He wanted to check out what the lifestyle was, he never expected to start living it. But he has to admit, he loves it. He enjoys being Peter and Elizabeth´s toy. He loves the things they do to his body. At the same time he found peace in their company. They push him to explore and learn new things.

His creativity has never been so stimulated and the Burkes give him all the artistic freedom he needs. He no longer needs to look for inspiration in the work of other´s. Nowadays he finds inspiration in almost everything.

They are laying in the large couch, reading, when Peter suddenly looks up.

‘Neal, I would like to try something.’

‘OK.’ Neal says without looking up from his book.

‘OK, that is it?’

‘Well, yeah, or should I be worried?’

‘No, we already started your training, but I want to take it to the next level.’

‘I trust you.’ Neal smiles easily from where he is laying in Elizabeth´s lap.

‘I will make the preparations.’

Neal looks questionably at Elizabeth, but she only smiles before asking if he wants to accompany her to a gallery opening later in the week. Neal´s attention is immediately caught.

 

* *  *

 

The three of them are having breakfast a couple of days later when Peter suddenly breaches the subject again.

‘Neal, I am going into the office but there will be someone over to make some ear protection.’

‘Okaay?’ Neal drawls out.

‘So I want you to stay home until he comes by.’

‘Sure.’

Elizabeth as an appointment in a spa and Peter leaves for the office, so Neal starts with a swim in the pool. He likes to keep fit and he loves to swim so it is a great combination, especially since the Burke´s have an indoor pool.

When he is done, he sets up his easel and paints since he isn´t planning on going out.

Around ten the butler announces the arrival of a guest and Neal follows him into the library.

‘Dean Berlamont.’

‘Neal Caffery.’

‘Nice to meet you, I was told you are in need of ear protection?’ the man asks professionally.

Neal nods, ‘Yes.’

‘OK, why don´t you sit down and I prepare everything.’

The man puts down his case on the table and starts kneading what looks like green playdoh.

‘OK, this might feel a bit uncomfortable, but that is perfectly normal, OK?’

He takes a small sponge attached to a thread with tweezers and stuffs it in Neal´s ear. Next he puts the green stuff in a big syringe and fills up Neal´s ear. It is a strange feeling, but not uncomfortable.

‘OK, the other ear, and then you have to wait a couple of minutes to have it set, You are still OK?’

‘Yeah.’

The other ear is done and then within a couple of minutes the man removes the two molds.

‘It states on the form that you don´t want any filters in the ear protection, but that means you won´t hear anything, is that correct?’

Neal suddenly realizes what Peter wants to try out.

‘Yes, it is.’

‘I was told it was an express request, so we will have them ready later today, I will have them dropped off, is that alright?’

‘That would be perfect. Thank you.’

When Neal arrives back in the studio Peter had made for Neal, he starts thinking. Peter wants to try sensory deprivation, why else would you need noise canceling plugs. He has heard of it, but never tried it. He takes his iPad and starts researching. It turns out you can take this very far, how far will Peter be taking it? But it is also something that intrigues him. No need to wonder about things that will happen anyway, so he tosses the tablet and continues painting.

 

* *  *

 

‘Hi Hon, I am home.’ Peter hollers from the front door.

‘Hey baby.’ El calls back

‘Hi Peter.’ Neal calls from his studio.

Peter smiles, this arrangement is working out perfect. Peter walks into the room he heard El in, while pulling off his tie.

‘Hi hon. How was your day?’

‘Great, had a wonderful day at the spay and dropped in at the office to take care of some stuff. How was your day?’

‘Long and boring.’

‘Do you want to eat in or out?’

‘Out.’

Elizabeth looks up in surprise. Peter always prefers eating in, so she eyes him, he is planning something.’

‘What are you up to?’

‘I want to do some playing with Neal, so I got these.’

El looks at the box Peter holds. They are blinding contacts. Oh, this can be fun. She smiles at Peter.

‘Let´s go out for dinner.’

‘I will prepare Neal and freshen up and then we can go.’

Peter walks into Neal´s studio and kisses him.

‘We’re going out for dinner, so please get dressed.’

‘Anything special?’

‘No, but I want you to wear these.’

Peter shows the box to Neal.

‘You want me to wear blinding contacts?’

‘Yep, you will need to trust El and me on this one.

‘I can do that, you know I do.’

‘I know you can, let’s go freshen up.’

When they enter the bathroom, Peter asks Neal to sit down and wait while he cleans his hands. He takes the contacts and quickly and efficiently puts them over Neal´s blue eyes. It looks a bit strange that they are now black, but Peter loves the idea that he can see Neal´s face although Neal can´t see anything. A blindfold always obscures the face and you don´t know if your sub is looking at you or not.

He then guides Neal into the shower and cleans him and himself before drying off and helping Neal with his clothing. When they are ready, they join El in the foyer and slowly walk up to the car.

It is clear that Neal is not completely sure, but Peter holds his elbow with confidence and guides Neal without much problems to the car. They get in the back of the car and are driven to the restaurant where Peter made reservations. He checked if they had a more enclosed part of the restaurant where they can sit quietly without being disturbed.

Once they are seated, Peter orders for everybody and then they hand Neal a glass of champagne. He carefully sips it. Peter and Elizabeth engage him in a pleasant conversation and he enjoys himself. Eating is a bit of a challenge, but he manages and he must say it is not as unpleasant as he expected. It even makes him wonder what will happen next. But since he is wearing his cock cage, that is all it is, wondering.

After desert, they make their way back to the penthouse and Neal is surprised when they all settle in the living room. When he hears the television he is a bit disappointed. He had expected to be taken to the playroom, but instead his lovers seem to settle for an evening of relaxing. When it is time for bed, they take him with them and they just fall asleep. He can feel Elizabeth relaxing next to him and Peter´s snores make it clear he is fallen asleep as well. Neal has to admit that a feeling of neglect washes over him.

 

* *  *

 

The next day, Elizabeth announces she is going to her office, Peter knows this of course, because he told Elizabeth he wanted some playtime and promised to film the juicy parts so she could watch it later.

After breakfast Elizabeth leaves and Peter can tell that Neal is searching for him by hearing.

‘Neal? I see that you adapted quite well to the blinding, so next will be your hearing, OK? If you want me to stop, you tell me or snap your fingers if you can´t.

‘Yes Peter.’

Peter puts the plugs he had made in Neal´s ears and he can see it is a bit overwhelming, so he gently strokes Neal´s shoulders and face. Neal leans into the touch and relaxes, so he continues. He had a leather hood made and he meticulously makes sure that it fits right, before lacing it up. He can only imagine that it must give a claustrophobic feeling, but damn it looks hot. His nose only has two little holes, enough to breath, but nothing more than that. The mouth is open, the gag is optional, for now Peter decides against gagging Neal.

Next he adds a thick leather collar over the edges of the hood and ties it in the back, before snapping a leash to the D-ring. He then tugs on the leash and Neal gets up. Since Neal can´t see, he carefully guides Neal to the playroom.

Once there, he fastens the matching wrists and ankle restraints. Peter looks at Neal and contemplates what he wants and decides he will go for some flogging first.

He takes a red ball gag and puts it in Neal´s mouth, Neal will still be able to breath but not talk. He attaches Neal´s wrists to a hook in the ceiling and hoists him up so he is on his toes. He doesn´t want to make it too easy. Once Neal is standing there outstretched in front of him, Peter is already hard. Neal looks fantastic.

Peter takes out a flogger and Neal yelps in surprise behind the gag when it makes contact with his buttocks. He tries to get away, but already standing on his tiptoes makes it difficult to deflect the flogger. When his skin has a nice pink shade Peter stops and unfastens Neal, who knows better than to relax.

Peter guides him to the spanking bench and fastens him to it. Neal lets his head hang down, but Peter takes out the ball gag and replaces it with a head harness with a ring. It will probably even more constrict the hood, but that is the whole purpose.

Next he lubes up a hook and slowly pushes the ball into Neal´s waiting ass. It is still a nice shade and Peter caresses it before fastening the hook to Neal´s head harness, pulling his head backwards. Now he is completely vulnerable. His chest sticks out a bit and Peter can´t keep his eyes off those nice rose nipples so he changes his mind and takes some clamps and clips them on, electing a delicious groan from Neal.

Peter waits a moment to see if Neal will flick his fingers, but he doesn´t, so he continues. He needs relief himself before he can continue and since Neal isn´t going anywhere, and hic cock, nipples and ass must all be screaming for attention, Peter can only wonder what Neal is experiencing. But by the look of Neal´s straining cock, it must be good.

Peter adjusts the angle of the bench so that Neal´s open mouth is at just the right height to take Peter´s hard cock. Pre-come is already dripping from it and Peter can´t wait any longer, so he pushes in slowly but steadily until he is balls deep in Neal´s mouth. He stays still, enjoying the feeling of Neal´s compulsive swallowing around his cock. It make it even better to feel Neal’s throat trying to fight the deep intrusion in his throat.

‘You have such a wonderful mouth.’ Peter says until he realizes Neal won´t be able to hear what he is saying, so he caresses his shoulders before pulling out a bit so Neal can pull in a deep breath. The moment he has done so, Peter pushes back in and he can feel Neal gag when his cock pushes against the back of his mouth, before he pushes deeper and slides into Neal´s throat. Again, he waits and with his air supply cut off, Neal starts struggling. Peter counts to five, before he pulls back. It is clear Neal pulls in deep breaths and wants to move his head, but by doing so, he only pulls on the hook in his ass. That give Peter an idea and he attaches the nipple clamps to Neal´s collar, the shifting of the clamps bites in Neal´s sensitive nipples and Neal let´s out a painful sound.

Peter admires his boy, before once again stepping up and pushing in, this time he picks up tempo and fucks Neal´s mouth. When he pulls out, drool and pre-come hang from his cock. Peter trails his fingers through and wipes them on Neal´s nipples who groans when Peter pulls on the chain between them.

It is time to finish himself of so he can play with Neal. He fucks Neal´s mouth until he can feel his orgasm built and while he comes, he pinches Neal´s nose shut. Knowing the fact that Neal is completely helpless and only can undergo the treatment, makes Peter come even harder. When he pulls back, Neal does his best to swallow everything down, but drool and come dribble from his mouth. Peter leaves it like that. While he takes a moment to recuperate, he sits down next to Neal and takes a clamp off, rolling the nipple between his thumb and finger. Neal tries to buck and moans. Peter smiles, Elizabeth always likes it when he does that. Neal will be expecting for his other nipple to undergo the same treatment but instead he fastens the nipple clamp again.

He gets up and gets himself something to drink. Neal will have to wait until he is ready. He removes the hook and head harness and replaces it with a panel gag with inflatable butterfly. Now all Neal has left is breathing through his nose. Peter made sure Neal doesn´t have a cold or anything, but he listens for a moment to make sure Neal is still breathing relaxed.

Just from seeing Neal´s head so restrained, his dick is already half hard again. He takes a paddle and spanks Neal´s ass to a nice bright red color. He can hear something like begging from Neal, but he hasn´t flicked his fingers so he continues until his own cock is once against hard. He lubes it up generously and enters his toy’s ass. He gives Neal time to adjust when he feels him stiffen underneath him, but keeps pushing until he is once again completely filling his pet. This time he can´t last long and he spills in Neal hole. After he pulls out, he plugs it with an inflatable plug and then he releases Neal´s neglected cock. It has been straining in the cock cage and know it hangs from his body between his spread open legs. Neal must be thinking he can come, but that is not what Peter has in mind. He caresses Neal´s abused buttocks and Neal´s cock fills out. When it is hard, Peter snaps on a cock ring and he can hear frustration in Neal´s mumbling. Next he takes a cane and gives Neal´s cock five swats. Neal yells behind his gag, sweat is appearing on his body and it makes him even look hotter. Neal has been so good for him, Peter takes pity on Neal and takes off the ring, and with a couple of strokes, Neal comes with long squirts of seamen.

 

* *  *

 

Neal is lying in one of the soft couches with his head in Peter´s lap when Elizabeth walks in.

‘Poor boy, you’ve worn him out.’

‘Guilty as charged. How was work?’

‘Everything is running smoothly. Yvonne is worth her money. So, do you think he is up for some more play?’

‘Nah, I think he is done for tonight. But if you want, I am available.’ Peter waggles his eyebrows.

‘Let´s put him to bed then.’

 

* *  *


	6. Milking upstate

When the city gets too hot, the Burkes leave for their estate upstate. Neal loves going there as Peter keeps horses. Neal loves the way Peter and El look in their riding gear. So when Peter announces the will be leaving, Neal can´t wait.

The luxury of being rich like the Burke´s is that they always travel light, since their properties are fully stocked. By the time they arrive it is already late and dinner is served. Since it is still light, Peter asked the stable master to prepare three horses and they go for a ride after dinner. Neal just loves it.

The next day, they visit a local farmer´s market and have some coffee at a nice, cozy place before returning to the house. Neal finds himself inspired and excuses himself to go painting. Since he hasn´t been allowed to come for some time now, he feels inspiration in everything, or so it seems.

When dinner is ready Peter comes to find Neal telling him dinner is ready. It is clear to Neal that tonight will be a play night, because dinner is light. When they are finished, Peter tells Neal to freshen up and prepare, so he does. When he is done, he goes to find Peter. Neal finds him sitting outside on the porch with a cup of coffee. Neal takes a seat between Peter´s legs, putting his head on Peter´s chest.

‘When is the last time you came Neal?’

Neal takes a moment to think. It is hard since Peter is stroking the inside of his thigh and he needs to focus on not to moan in delight.

‘About Five weeks ago, give or take a day.’

‘I bet you would like to come, don´t you Neal?

Peter’s hand is now under his T-shirt and playing with his left nipple, making Neal lean into Peter´s chest even more.

‘Yes Peter.’ he breaths.

Peter puts his hand possessively over Neal´s cock cage. Neal holds his breath, but Peter isn´t going to go easy on him, it is suddenly crystal clear.

‘Will El join us?’

‘She told me she wants to watch when I allow you to come.’

Neal nods.

‘I want you to follow me.’

Peter gets up and walks towards the stables. Neal is curious to what Peter has planned. When they enter the stables Neal can see a breeding bench, it is large and Neal can only assume that Peter has horses bred at the stables. Peter leads him further into the stables until they stand in front of a locked door. He unlocks it and Neal can see a smaller breeding bench, human size. He knows what to do and strips before kneeling next to it, while Peter gets everything ready.

He wonders when El is going to come until he sees the mounted camera and he smiles at it.

When Peter is ready he ties Neal to the bench with leather belts, they are more constricting than rope and Neal realizes he can´t move a thing. Next comes a panel gag with an inflatable gag and Peter gives it a couple of pumps until Neal´s mouth is completely sealed off.

‘You look so pretty.’ Peter coos.

He lets his hand room over Neal´s abs and ass. Peter smiles. Neal is probably wondering when he is going to take off the cock cage, but it won´t come off, that was El´s idea. She doesn´t want to play as much as Peter, but she has the more devious plans and Peter is so glad he is not on the receiving end of them.

Neal jerks when Peter drips some lube on his ass, but relaxes when Peter pushes one finger into his hole.

Neal tries to push back, and Peter withdraws his finger.

‘Nahah. Not so greedy, sweetheart. You will get more soon enough.’

Peter pushes his finger back in, while licking Neal´s perineum. He can feel Neal´s breathing hitching.

‘You like that, don´t you?’ Peter whispers in Neal´s ear, his voice low and dark. And even though Neal can´t talk, he does his best to nod. He doesn´t want this to end. It feels so good.

‘You’re such a slut if it comes to pleasure.’

Peter enters a second finger and teases by very slowly pushing deeper and he can hear Neal make a frustrated noise.

‘If you want to come, you will need to fuck yourself on my fingers Neal.’ Peter says menacingly. He holds still and watches Neal trying to move. It isn´t easy with the restraints but Peter doesn´t want it to be easy. So he just waits and lets Neal struggle. When he sees Neal´s frustration is building, he starts moving his fingers finding Neal´s prostate. He slowly rubs it and Neal let´s his head hang, moaning and grunting to find friction for his starved cock, but with the cock cage on, there is no relief from that side and he will have to depend on Peter.

Peter keeps stroking his prostate while licking his perineum and ass. Soon enough he sees pre-come dripping from Neal´s locked away cock and he keeps his pace steady. It takes more than twenty minutes of this tedious edging before Neal starts dribbling come. It must be agony and Peter keeps at it while Neal writhes in his restraints.

Peter can see Neal´s legs shakes while the last little drops of come drips from his spent, locked away cock. Neal is now sobbing behind his gag. His pleasure must be boarding on pain, so Peter takes pity and quickly finishes off.

When Neal is completely milked dry, his eyes are glassy and Peter knows Neal zoned, so he carefully unties him and cradles him in a soft blanket, before laying him on the thick fresh hay and spooning him.

Peter studies his pet and can see that he is truly sated, eyes just a bit out of focus, but seeking Peter´s presence, so Peter pulls him to his chest.

‘Was it too much, baby?’

‘Y… Yes, … no, it was… I… don’t know… it…’

‘Shh… take deep breaths.’

Peter takes a bottle of sport drink and pops the cap, feeding Neal small sips.

‘El is going to be so proud of you.’                      

When Neal gets a bit more coherent he looks up to Peter.

‘Thank you.’

‘What are you thanking me for?’

‘For taking care of me.’

‘No need to thank me for that, you are my lover, I will always take care of you. You are being so good for El and me.’

Neal can feel Peter´s erection pressing against him.

‘Do you want me to take care of that?’

‘No sweetheart. I will take care of it. Are you up to going back to the house?’

Neal nods while stiffly getting up. They slowly walk back, it is slow going, because Neal is still sticky and achy, so Peter takes him into the bathroom and while they stand under the hot shower, Elizabeth joins them. She slowly washes Neal, making sure he is being taken care of. Peter moves behind Elizabeth and presses his erection against her from behind and she more than willing pushes back against him. Peter picks up his rhythm and fucks his wife while Neal stands in front of her, sucking on her nipples. Peter, having to stave of his erection for so long, soon spills into her while she moans through her own orgasm.

The three of them stand on the large rain shower until they find the strength to get out from under it and dry off. They make it to the bedroom, falling asleep in each other´s arms.

**  
**


	7. Mastrubation at home

Neal flies back to New York when Mozzie calls that June is admitted to hospital. Peter and Elizabeth have appointments and can’t join him, but encourage Neal to return to the city.

Their chauffeur Scott drops him off at Lennox and Neal is allowed to see June, even though they are way past visiting hours, Elizabeth has probably something to do with it, since the Burkes are generous donators to the hospital. When Neal is sure June is going to be alright, he reluctantly leaves the hospital, promising he’ll be back the next day. Scott is waiting for him in the lobby and drives him back to the penthouse.

When they arrive back home, Neal is a bit lost alone in the penthouse, by now he is so used to Peter and Elizabeth´s company, that it feels strange to be here by himself. Alone is of course an understatement, since the driver and the rest of the staff is present, and cook even made him a quick dinner when he arrived home. He ate it in the kitchen, together with Scott, chatting with some of the staff on duty.

Before he turns in, he makes a quick call to Peter and Elizabeth, briefing them about June, before turning in.

The next morning, he sleeps in and when he appears at the dinner table, cook brings him breakfast. What is unexpected, is the envelop on the table. It is addressed to him, which is peculiar, because he hasn´t changed his mailing address when he moved in with the Burkes. He has never received any mail at any of their addresses before.

He opens the envelop to reveal a note. An anxious feeling settles in his stomach but he forces himself to read it.

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR LAST TOY BOY?_

Neal puts the note down. His brain sort of shuts down. What is this? Who send this? He picks up the envelop, but it must have been hand delivered, because there is no stamp and the address is typed, no handwriting, just like the note.

In the beginning of their agreement, Neal had wondered about the fact. He wasn´t their first toy boy, that much was clear, he could tell about the way they treated him, that they had done this before, but he never really thought about it once they started their relationship. He assumed or wanted to assume that the man or woman had left and maybe started another life.

But now that he sees how invested the Burke are into this relationship, it would be strange to think that he would leave to start another relationship or that they would let him.

He picks up the note again and re-reads it.

He needs to think. First things first, he calls John the butler to ask if he saw who brought this envelop. John explains that he picked it up with the regular post. It was in the mail this morning.

That worries Neal even more, that implies that whoever sent this, knows he is alone and that Peter and Elizabeth are not here. Neal walks towards the window where there are buildings adjacent and checks them, but there is nothing he can detect that is out of place.

He takes a deep breath and does his best to relax. This is probably nothing. Probably someone wanting to scare him. Maybe it is even someone from the staff. But then he thinks better of that theory. Like him, the staff is loyal to their employers. The Burkes are well loved by their personnel because they threat their staff with respect and dignity. No, it is definitely not someone from the staff. That he is sure off.

Neal makes a decision. It is no use speculating, so he will ask Mozzie to do a back ground check on the Burke and to check the note. He is meeting him this afternoon for lunch anyway. Neal puts the envelope in a ziplock bag and then decides to do some exercise on the treadmill, before heading off to see June.

 

* *  *

 

Neal enters the small bistro after having made sure he isn´t being followed. For some reason the note and the way it is delivered are making him paranoid. When the scent of freshly baked bread hits his nose, his stomach rumbles. He spots Mozzie more to the back and sits down across from him.

‘So, how is June?’

‘She is doing well. The doctor says she can probably leave the hospital tomorrow, given that there is someone to take care of her.’

‘Does she need help?’

‘No, I offered but she insists that she will manage with her staff. And her daughter is coming over with the grandkids during the weekend. I also spoke to doctor Monroe and he explained that he will make house calls and if there is anything we can call him.’

‘Great. I will visit here during tonight´s visiting hours. Let´s order, I am starving.’

Neal takes a quick look at the menu and they order. While they wait for their food, Mozzie notices something is bothering Neal.

‘Want to talk about it? Wait… did the Burkes do something to you?’

‘No, no, they are more than courteous. I…’

‘Spill it Neal, you know that you can´t keep anything from me.’

Neal gives Mozzie a small smile, because he is right.

‘I received this in the mail this morning.’

Neal slides the bag with the envelope towards Mozzie, who takes it. Out of nowhere he pulls out gloves, snaps them on and opens the bag. He reads the note without any expression on his face.

‘What do you think?’ Neal asks when Mozzie looks up but doesn´t say anything.

‘What does your gut tell you?’

‘I thrust Peter and Elizabeth. The note implies something happened to him, but it could be anything. Maybe they paid him off or he fell in love with someone else and he left. I don´t know.’

‘But you don´t think something happened to him? Like something that incriminates the Burkes?’

Neal takes a moment to think about the question.

‘No, like I said. I thrust them. They have been good to me. They haven´t hurt me, well not … I… never mind.’

‘Look Neal, you are a big boy and I thrust your judgement and I am not going to tell you how to live your life. If you tell me that these people will not hurt you, I will believe you. But know that you can always come to me if something is wrong or if you need help, even if it is to hide the bodies, OK?’

Neal knows that the last statement is not a casual one, so he nods seriously.

‘I know Mozzie, you are a real friend.’

‘Meet me again tomorrow, I will see what I can find out. And be careful, OK?’

The food arrives and the two friends eat, chit chatting. When they are done, Mozzie announces he needs to go see a man about a thing and Neal understands. He tells Mozzie he will go back home. For some reason he doesn´t want to wander alone in the city. He still isn’t convinced someone isn’t following him.

When he arrives home, he facetimes with the Burkes telling them that everything is alright with June and telling them he misses them, he doesn´t mention the note.

After he puts down the phone, he changes in something more comfortable and walks into his studio, preparing his paints. He needs to get rid of some of the tension and no better way than to create.

 

* *  *

 

When Neal finally straightens his back, he is surprised to see it is already two o´clock in the morning. He quickly cleans his brushes and takes a hot shower, which is heaven on his sore muscles. But the trick worked, he hasn´t thought about the note for hours. But now he is back to square one and he notices that he is looking outside. Like he can see anything from the penthouse, especially at night. Rationally he knows the penthouse has state of the art security, so he is safe here. Nobody is going to get inside without the staff knowing. He really should go to sleep.

He dries off and takes one of his silk pajamas Elizabeth bought him and settles in the big bed that he normally shares with Peter and Elizabeth. He nestles in the bed, breathing in their scent and his hand finds his hardening dick. He never knew he was such a sex fiend, but he is away two days from his lovers and he already misses the sex. He wraps his hand around his cock giving it a couple of tugs.

He imagines that Peter has him kneeling between his knees. He is wearing a ring gag and he knows what Peter wants him to do. He bends forward and pushes Peter´s hard cock in his open mouth. He starts bobbing his head, but it is not deep enough and Peter puts his hand on the back of his head and pushes him down more until he is gaging.

‘Such a good boy.’

Even in his imagination, the praise goes straight to his cock and he spills in his own hand. Getting his breathing under control he takes a tissue from the night stand and cleans himself up before falling asleep.

*** *  ***

Neal is on his back on the bed, his wrists and ankles are tied with wide leather manacles to the bedposts. He wiggles a bit, but it is clear he isn´t going anywhere. Peter is teasing him with some nipple clamps and is playing with his cock while Neal groans and moans. He is so turned on just looking at Peter who is sitting next to him, completely dressed in an immaculate suit. Peter looks so hot when he power dresses and Neal is willing to do anything by now. He begs Peter to fuck him, to fill him up. Peter loosens the ankle restraints. They don´t come off but now Neal has room to lift his hips. Peter opens his belt and lubes up his cock, before kneeling between Neal´s spread open legs. Neal lift his hips to accommodate Peter, who lines his dick up and slowly pushes in. Neal hisses at the intrusion and burn but slowly pushes back, giving Peter the signal to continue. Once he is balls deep, Neal moans and begs Peter to really fuck him and Peter is more than happy to oblige. He picks up pace and fucks Neal hard, just the way his toy likes it.

Neal isn´t prepared for what looks like a transparent swimming cap. Before he can say anything, Peter has pulled it over his face. It effectively cuts off his air and now Peter starts to fuck Neal in earnest while he pants and gasps for breath. The cap now clings to his face and Neal´s panic rackets up when he desperately starts to gasp but Peter makes no movement to remove the cap. He starts to buck and pull on the restraints but it is no use and Peter keeps on plowing into him. His frantic struggling must turn on Peter who stills, letting Neal´s contracting body do the work and soon he spills into Neal.

Neal can see dark spots and his deprived longs now feel like they will work their way out of his body and while Neal is losing consciousness, he can hear Peter say, ‘you lasted so much longer than the previous one. You make me proud.’

 

Neal gasps and sits up. Cold sweat is clinging to him and he is panting for breath. It takes him a moment to realize he is in his bed, alone. It was just a dream, well a nightmare.

He lets out a shaky laugh. He hates that he let the note get to him like that. He knows, Peter would never do that to him or anybody else.


	8. Poppers in the city

Mozzie hasn´t been able to find information from the note, well not in the preliminary research he did, but Mozzie isn´t one to give up easily, so he promised Neal he would keep looking.

In the meanwhile Peter and Elizabeth have returned to the city and Neal is glad for their company. It takes his mind of things. Elizabeth has made reservations at a restaurant Neal has been wanting to visit for a long time. So they go out to dinner and with Peter with him, he is able to relax in public. When they come home, Neal is desperate for their presence and it must be obvious because Elizabeth tells him to join them in their bedroom. They make love, but tender love, vanilla style and it surprises Neal. But at the same time he cherishes it, because it is what he needs right now. He needs to be grounded and soon he is fast asleep in between his two lovers.

 

* *  *

 

It is Sunday morning and Peter and Elizabeth don´t have any engagements. They are all lazy and relaxing on the couch after a night out on the town. Neal is sketching, Peter is reading his newspaper and Elizabeth is reading some novel for her book club.

After some time Neal looks up and asks if they want some coffee.

‘Sound good, call John.’

‘No, that is fine, I will get it.’

Neal gets up and walks towards the kitchen when he hears his telephone chirp indicating a new message. He checks it and freezes.

‘DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?’

The sender is anonymous and Neal´s breathing picks up. Hiow is this possible, he has a unregistered number. He needs to contact Mozzie, he makes a quick call and asks to meet him in an hour at his favorite coffee place.

He quickly takes the coffee and walks back to the living room.

‘I need to go. Mozzie called and I promised to meet him in an hour.’

‘Is everything alright? Did something happen?’

‘No, I just promised to meet him, I forgot, that is why he texted, to remind me. Can I ask Scott to take me?’

‘Sure, see you later.’

Neal gets dressed and by the time he leaves his room, Scott is waiting for him. He tells where to go and sits down next to him in the car. They chat and before he knows it they have arrived.

‘You want me to wait for you?’

‘If you wouldn´t mind, please.’

‘Sure, no problem.’

Neal leaves the car and enters the coffee place. Mozzie is not yet here, so he takes a seat in the back and waits. It doesn´t take long before Mozzie enters. He orders a large Latte Macchiato and a Chai latte for Mozzie.

‘What is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost.’

Like he did with the note, he slides his telephone towards Mozzie.

‘He contacted you again?’ Mozzie asks in disbelief, ‘this is more serious than we expected. Leave your telephone and I will try to find the sender, this should be easier than the note. I have a friend who will be able to help.’

‘Thanks Mozzie.’

‘Are you OK?’

‘Yeah, yeah, I´m fine.’

‘Well, I am glad you brought the chauffeur and didn´t wander the streets on your own. Until we know who is harassing you, please be careful.’

‘I will, I promise.’

‘Here, takes this burner phone until I can get you yours back.’

‘Thanks Mozzie.’

They talk some more, promising to meet again so they can pay a visit to June. When he arrives home, he can tell the Burkes are worried.

‘Everything alright?’

‘Yeah, everything is fine. Do you guys have plans or?’ Neal leaves the invitation hanging in the air.

‘No, we don´t need to be anywhere, but we were looking forward to some playtime.’

‘Sure, what did you have in mind?’

‘Well, since we have all the time of the world and you need to take your mind of whatever is going on, let us surprise you?’ Elizabeth asks.

Neal nods. Elizabeth is right, maybe some kinky sex will take his mind of off things.

‘OK, go wait in the playroom.’

Neal walks off and enters the playroom, he takes off his clothes and waits kneeling in the middle of the room. It doesn´t take long before both Burkes enter. It has been some time since Elizabeth joined them so Neal is wondering what they have in mind. For some reason the fact that Elizabeth is here, make him able to relax more. He does his best to breath in a more controlled manner, making a conscious effort to relax.

‘Can you please stand up.’

It is only know that he sees Peter is carrying what appears at first glance to be scuba gear. Peter puts it on the floor and Neal can see it is a latex body suit. Elizabeth appears on his side with his ear plugs.

‘Color?’

‘Green.’

‘We won´t do any breath play. So relax. Just in case you are not able to communicate, we won´t do anything major or especially hurtful. I just want you to focus on what we do to you, feel, endure. I know you can do that.’

Neal nods.

Elizabeth hands him a bottle of water and Neal drinks it. They are probably going for the long haul that they are hydrating him. Well, Elizabeth told him that they have all the time in the world. When she hands him another bottle, he tells her he has enough, but she insists, so he finishes it as well. When he hands the bottle back and asks for the ear plugs, Elizabeth shakes her head. No, I think I want you to be able to hear.

‘OK, let´s get you in this suit.’ Peter says.

Peter and Elizabeth assist him in putting on the thick latex suit, zipping him up. Next Elizabeth suggest they do use the blinding contacts, that way they can see his face. When Neal tells her he is OK with it, she quickly and efficiently puts them in. Neal has now lost two of his senses. Next comes a hood out of the same material. Neal can feel that his mouth and eyes are not covered, He wonders what he looks like and what they are planning.

‘You look fucking amazing Neal, you make the suit work.’

Peter guides him to a bed and he lays down. Not being able to see is a disadvantage, but Neal always gets turned on by it. His Masters must notice, because he can feel a hand rub over his dick in the suit. It is straining under the tick rubber but it has no place to go, so he will have to wait.

Once he is strapped in with what feels like belts, he isn´t able to move anything. His cock is released from its confinement and he can feel Elizabeth soft hand on his dick, she gives it a couple of tugs until he is hard. When she stops, he asks her to continue, only earning him an inflatable gag. It is pumped until his mouth is full, and then the hand is back, but this time, a cock ring is fastened and he groans in frustration.

When he feels a syringe being pushed in his slit, he knows Elizabeth is going to have some fun and he less so. She pushes in lube, preparing him for sounding. When something cold is pushed in, he groans around the gag. He still isn´t used to the cold intrusion in his cock. But there is nothing he can do but endure, he tries to move again, but he can´t. He wants to buck up, when Elizabeth starts to move the sound in and out, but he is stuck with his overwhelming feelings.

After what seems like forever, the sound is pulled from his dick and Neal does his best to get his breathing under control. He startles when he feels something wet and cold against his penis. It must be disinfectant wipes. Next is the syringe again and more lube is pushed in. Next his penis is lifted and pulled upward and something is slid in. It seems to go in quite a bit and it is for sure not a sound before he realizes it is a catheter. But he soon forgets about it when his nipples are freed and two clamps are being clipped on. He sucks in air through his nose. Something is fastened to them and around his dick and before he can wonder what it is, he receives a shock through his nipples. It is not really painful, but unexpected as it is the first time they used electro play. Neal keeps getting shocked, but it is nothing like he expected. It feels like he is being hit with a switch on his nipples. And he soon finds out that the intensity increases and decreases. On the lowest setting it is barely noticeable, but on the highest setting, he needs to clench his jaws not to bite down on the gag. It is a strange sensation.

And to top everything off, he needs to pee. With every shock, the feeling increases, but he has no way to tell Peter or Elizabeth, until he realizes that is probably why they inserted the catheter. He focuses on relaxing enough to be able to let go so he can pee, but it is rather difficult with the constant shocking. Suddenly the shocking feeling changes into a more vibrating feeling that also increases in intensity, before suddenly stopping and starting over again. The sudden switch is enough for Neal to let go, but to his horror, he realizes he can´t pee. He is begging, even if he knows that they can´t understand him. It is all he can do. There must be something wrong with the catheter, he really needs to pee, it is starting to hurt;

‘Shh Neal, relax, you don´t get to pee right now, I know the pressure is building, but I promise I know what I am doing.’

He can feel a hand slowly but steadily adding pressure on his stomach where his bladder is and he moans.

The moment an electric shock goes through his dick, something changes and he can feel his bladder empty. The relief of being able to go, is quickly replaced when the electric shock are increased in intensity. The shocks alternate between his nipples and his dick. Neal groans around the gag. But he never expected that he would get used to the shocks, they seem to lessen in intensity, he realizes that they aren’t, he is just getting used to the feeling.

He startles when a mask is pushed over his face. It feels like an oxygen mask.

The claustrophobic feeling makes him breath deeper and can taste that something is added to his air. His face is flushing and he recognizes that they are drugging him.

‘Breathe Neal. We are just giving you a little something to let go.’

It is making his heart race and he can feel warmth spreading through his system. It is so unnatural, he wants to fight it, but soon enough the high kicks in and he doesn´t care. His dick strains around the catheter. Someone is jerking him off and by the feel of it it is Peter and it feels so good, but it also frustrates him that he can´t do anything and he is not giving him enough friction, well not enough to come with the cock ring on.

‘You don´t get to come, toy, not yet anyway. Wait for it.’

When a second dose of the poppers hit him, he comes like he has never come before and he loses track of the world for a moment.

He blinks open his eyes, and for a moment he is disoriented, before he catches on he is still wearing the contacts. The gag is removed and by the feel of it, the catheter is clamped off again, because he has a vague feeling of needing to pee again.

‘Elizabeth?’ he croaks.

A hand is put on his cheek.

‘We are here sweetie. We will take care of you.’

His head is being released and a bendy straw is put in his mouth and he greedily sucks in the water they are feeding him. When he is done, they bind his head again.

‘I told you we had all the time of the world, didn´t I?’

He is wondering what they are going to do to him next.


	9. Impaled and tied in a club

Neal is a bit anxious. It is clear that Peter is planning something and it must be something special. Neal is still a little anxious not being closer to finding out who sent him the note. He hates himself for the fact that he is nervous around Peter, they haven´t given him any reason. Just that stupid note and text. Rationally, he knows that he should let it go. He takes a deep breath, he knows that Mozzie is doing his best to find out who is behind the messages. So he should just wait for the results of the research.

Elizabeth has left for Paris fashion week with her girlfriends and left both men to their own device. Neal can see Peter´s eyes twinkle. Oh yeah, definitely up to something. Peter tells Neal to wait in the playroom before getting the supplies he had made for Neal. When he enters the playroom, Neal is waiting for him, kneeling, just like he is taught. Peter is wearing jeans and a black polo shirt. He walks towards the table and puts down the package and he can see Neal straining to hear where he is and what he is doing.  

He takes the wide black leather wrist restraints out of the box and admires them, they really are well crafted with this lining so Neal won´t hurt himself when he pulls on them. There is a matching set of ankles restraints. Inside the box is also a wide matching leather collar. Peter takes the collar and walks up to Neal from behind. He fastens the leather band around Neal´s neck. He makes sure it is snug enough for Neal to notice it every time he moves, but doesn´t cut off Neal´s breathing. Next come the manacles and the wrist restraints.

Peter can tell Neal is anxious.

‘Neal, color?’

For some reason, he can tell Neal relaxes just by the words.

‘Green, sir.’

‘We are going out Neal, so I want you to dress, clothes are on the table.’

Neal looks up and nods. It is not his place to ask questions, when Peter tells him they are going out, they are going out. Peter leaves the room and waits in the living room. When Neal comes out, the collar can be seen, but that is OK, he intended it to.

‘Let´s go.’

Scott isn´t waiting for them and Neal seems surprised or is it tense, to see that Peter intends to drive himself. They get into the dark blue Porsche and Peter quickly manoeuvers them to another part of town. He stops in front of a building that doesn´t look special. When they get out and walk towards the door, a large door man opens the door, eyeing they both of them. His eyes rest on Neal´s collar and he asks Peter something, low enough so Neal can´t hear it. Peter shows his pass and badges them in.

‘Welcome Mister Burke,’ the man says while he lets them through.

Neal follows Peter and he can see Neal does well, keeping behind Peter on his left side. There are several patrons in the space they enter, some are playing, some are having a drink, talking. A hostess comes to greet them and without having to ask or say anything, she escorts them to a private space. The room is spacious and luxurious, but they only used dark colors giving the room something sinister and dark.

Once the door closes, Peter can see Neal is studying the space.

‘Color?’

‘Green sir.’

‘I brought you here because I want to try something new and they have the infrastructure to do so in this club.’

Neal nods.

‘I think I will start with you on the spanking bench, just to warm you up and get you in the right mindset. Color?’

‘Green sir.’

‘Good boy, undress and bend over it.’

Neal does as he is told and once he is bend over the bench, Peter attaches his restraints to it. Peter walks up to the cupboard and choses a flogger from the vast collection of toys and tools. He warms Neal´s butt cheeks. Neal stays quiet for the occasional grunt when Peter hits an already sensitive spot. Peter tells him what a good boy he is while unfastening Neal and guiding him towards a dark wooden contraption. The wood is nicely worn and smooth and Peter can feel himself getting hard knowing what he has planned.

‘Neal, you know you can tell me to stop, right? Use your colors if you have to, OK’

‘Yes Peter, I know.’

‘I want you to stand in front of that wooden beam.’

Neal does as he is told and Peter attaches the manacles to a large wooden beam, which is attached to a pulley system. Once he is attached, Peter raises Neal until he is hanging and he can only barely connect with the floor on his tip toes. Next, Peter attaches a dildo to the contraption, since it is behind Neal, he can´t see what Peter is doing. Peter generously lubes it and Neal´s hole, slipping in his thumb, getting a whine from Neal. He then attaches Neal´s ankle restraints to the wooden beam and Neal grimaces. His weight is now hanging from his wrists.

Peter lets his hands roam over Neal´s abs, he can feel they are pulled taut now that he is hanging.

‘Neal?’

Neal looks up.

‘There is a dildo behind you. I want you to pull yourself up and impale yourself on it.’

Neal´s eyes widen when he realizes what Peter has in stock for him. Peter gives him an encouraging nod.

Knowing how well Neal is in shape, it almost seems effortless how Neal pulls himself up and does his best to impale himself on the thick rubber dildo. Peter takes pity in Neal and helps getting the head in and then he sits down on the seat that is in front of Neal. He is going to enjoy the show Neal is going to provide. He tapes the session so he can re-watch it later, maybe with El or maybe with Neal himself.

For the moment Neal is still holding himself up. Sweat is now glistening on his skin, and Peter can tell it takes great effort to keep himself suspended. Especially with his legs tied to the beam. Neal for the moment has his feet around the beam and is taking some of his weight from his arms. But Peter is patient, Neal won´t be able to keep this position for very long.

Five minutes later, he can see Neal starting to lower himself. He is moaning when the dildo slowly slips in deeper. Peter can feel his own dick getting harder. Neal slowly pulls himself higher but then he slips again and the dildo goes in even a bit deeper, before he can put his feet firmer against the beam. This is better than Peter expected. Since Neal is in such great shape, he knew Neal would give him a  good show.

Minutes pass and Neal starts begging that the dildo is too thick and for Peter to let him go. It goes straight to Peter dick and he can´t contain himself any longer so while he watches Neal struggle, he jerks off.

After he cleans himself up, he walks to Neal and coats his hand with lube, also adding some again on the dildo, before taking Neal´s flagging cock in his hand and slowly he jerks Neal off, just the way he knows Neal likes. It seems to make Neal´s pleas only more desperate.

He bends and quickly unfastens Neal´s ankle restraints from the hooks, making Neal slip deeper on the dildo, but Neal compensates with pulling himself up. Peter is impressed and strokes Neal to full hardness, before adding a cock ring. There, that will keep Neal on edge. With no support of his legs, or whatever he can do on his tip toes, the dildo is almost fully seated in Neal´s hole and Peter can´t do anything but admire Neal and tell him what a good toy he is on how fucking hot he looks impaled and tied the way he is.

Neal is so gorgeous, begging to make it stop, covered in sweat, trembling muscles in both his arms, legs and abs. He still hasn´t said red, so Peter takes his seat again.

‘No Peter, please, it is too big.’

Peter smiles at Neal´s pleading eyes. Neal begs to stop, but he still hasn´t said his safe word, so Peter stays seated, although his hand is on the remote of the pulley system, just in case.

‘Nonsense sweetheart, you are doing great, I love seeing you stuck on that big, fat dildo.’

Peter shows the remote control of the pulley system and he can see Neal sighing in relief, unfortunately for Neal, Peter is not ready to give his toy relief and he lowers Neal´s arms about two inches, making sure gravity pulls Neal´s body deeper over the dildo.

‘No Peter, please, no, I can´t.’

‘What did you call me? For the second time I might add?’

‘Sorry Master, sir, please, it is too big, I…, please.’

Peter can see Neal tries to pull himself up, but he can never overcome the length of the dildo that is impaling him.

Peter walks up to him and slowly kisses him.

‘You are doing so well, toy. How does it feel being stuck on that big rubber cock?’

‘It is too big, it burns, please sir, please.’

‘Please what, Neal? It is not too big, I can see it fully seated in that greedy hole of yours It is not bigger than what El used on you when she fucks you.’

Peter puts his hand around Neal´s cock again and starts rubbing it, making sure his thumb rubs against the slit. Neal can take more weight on his toes again, but Peter can feel Neal trembling from the effort.

‘You are gorgeous impaled like that, we should do it more often, I wanted to see what you looked like, but now I am sure that we needs this contraption in our playroom.

‘No, please, sir, Master, no, please.’

‘I want you to come for me, pet. I know you can, pull yourself up and ride that dildo.’

‘I can´t, I…’

‘Well, no problem if you can´t. Color?’

‘Gr…green sir.’

Peter takes one ankle restraint and connects it back to the hook in the pole, then the other, making sure Neal is now fully impaled. His hand roam the trembling abs and he takes a chair and puts it in front of Neal, who is now babbling incoherently. Again Peter admires the way Neal looks, like he is crucified. He takes Neal´s cock in his mouth and then releases the cock ring and Neal cries out.

‘I can´t, it hurts, I can´t.’

‘Neal, relax, breath, I know you can.’ Peter says with a steady and low voice. He can feel Neal relax and focus while he takes Neal´s cock in his mouth. He sucks it and Neal moans above him, but as a good boy, he comes almost on command when Peter squeezes his balls.

When Peter has sucked all the cum from him, Neal sags on the dildo and Peter gives him one last admiring look, before raising the pulley system and lifting Neal off the dildo. He releases Neal and carries him to the bed. Neal is almost boneless.

Peter covers Neal with a warm blanket, takes his clothes off and slips in behind Neal.

‘You did so good, Neal. You were gorgeous, do you realize that?’

Neal doesn´t respond, he is zoning a bit.

Peter rubs Neal and let´s his hand roam to Neal´s ass. He inspects Neal´s hole, which is still twitching, but due to the generous lubing, there is no damage. Peter let´s his fingers slip in and he can hear Neal moan.

‘So good pet, you have such a slutty, greedy hole. Let me take care of you.’

Peter takes some sport drink from the night stand and slowly feeds Neal some sips. Then he applies some ointment on Neal´s ass, to cool down the welts from the earlier flogging. He didn´t break any skin, but it will feel better when Neal needs to sit down on the drive back to the penthouse.

Peter can´t wait to have this built in his playroom.


	10. Shopping in Washington

Peter has some business meetings in Washington and Elizabeth suggested that they would join him.They check in a five star hotel and after a quick shower, Peter is off to his first meeting.

‘Do you want to do some shopping or go somewhere to have a coffee?’ Elizabeth suggests.

‘Yes, that would be nice.’

They leave the hotel and Scott is waiting for them. Elizabeth gives him a name and they are off. It turns out to be a cozy coffee place. Neal immediately love sit and they enjoy their company. El tells Neal about the fashion shows she visited while in Paris. He is wearing a cashmere sweater she bought him in Paris. When she came back she almost had a whole new wardrobe for him. Normally Neal doesn´t like it when people buy him clothes, but El´s taste is impeccable and he loved every single item she bought him.

Elizabeth suggest that they have something to eat and Neal must admit the food is delicious. A very good choice and a place to remember.

When they are finished and ready to go, she tells Scott the name of another place and they are off again. When they arrive at a store, the outside doesn´t give a clue what they are selling but the building suggests that they have been in business for a very long time. When they enter, there still is nothing that shows what they are exactly selling. Elizabeth is welcomed warmly and the shop clerk guides them to the back where there are comfortable couches. It is clear that this isn´t the first time Elizabeth visits. They sit down and the shop clerk sizes up Neal with a friendly smile, before directing his attention back to Elizabeth.

‘Good afternoon misses Burke.’ The man kisses Elizabeth on the cheek.

‘Victor, you know better, it´s Elizabeth.’

The clerk smiles and turns to Neal and extends his hand.

‘My name is Victor.’

‘Nice to meet you. Neal.’

‘What can I help you with, Elizabeth?’

‘I am looking for a nice collar for Neal, and a harness. Maybe a hood?’

‘Of course, do you have something specific in mind?

‘I would like black leather for and the hood must be suitable for breath play.’

‘Sure, mind if I show you some examples?’

‘Please do.’

The shop clerk comes back with a couple of different hoods and gags. Neal looks around, his mind still has difficulty to wrap itself around the fact that this is his life. A couple of months ago he wouldn´t have known shops like this existed. Let alone be in one, being fitted to something that will probably cost more than an average month salary.

‘You expressed a preference for leather, but are you open to latex?’

‘Yeah sure, show us.’

‘Perfect, well here I have some nice latex products. The big advantage with latex is that one size fits all, but some people find it too restrictive or even claustrophobic. I don´t know how far you want to take this, but I always like to warn clients.’

The clerk shows a black and transparent latex body suit. Neal can see that Elizabeth doesn´t like the transparent suit, but is open to the black one.

‘You also said you want some options for breath play.’

Next the clerk shows a transparent swimming cap. Neal immediately feels the blood drain from his face and gulps audibly. Elizabeth notices and waves to the clerk who understands and makes the cap disappear.

‘Neal, are you OK? Breath honey, slow deep breaths.’

‘No, I…No. I can´t.’

Elizabeth takes a seat next to Neal and puts her hand on his thigh.

‘Neal, relax, take a deep breath, I am not going to buy something like that, OK? Your safety is my priority.’

The clerk comes back in with two bottle of Perrier and some tea and puts it down on the table. Without asking, he pours the tea.

‘It is Russian Earl Grey.’

Neal nods his thanks and when he takes a sip, the taste and warmth of the tea enables him to relax and take some deep breaths.

‘I am sorry Neal, it was not intention to scare you, I just wanted to point something out to misses Burke.’

‘Elizabeth, please. That is fine, I wasn’t thinking of something along that line. I think we should leave it at this. We will come back another time.’

The clerk nods in understanding.

Neal feels terrible that he let himself get out of control like that. They don’t know about his dream or the texts he received.

‘No, Elizabeth, that is not necessary. I.. I don´t know why I reacted the way I did. But I am fine.’

‘Oh sweetie, you are not, but that is alright. We will come back another time.’

‘No, really, I am fine. You wanted a leather hood, right? I am OK with that.’

The clerk doesn´t need more encouragement and presents a smoot black leather hood with detachable blinders and mouth piece. Neal can see that Elizabeth loves it, even though she is still checking out Neal with a worried look. He takes it in his hands and must admit that the leather feels  soft and nice. He studies it and must admit that it is a true piece of craftsmanship. It is nothing like the rubber cap.

‘Can we have a moment? I need to discuss something.’

The clerk nods and leaves.

‘Neal, what just happened? Is something wrong?’

‘No, everything´s fine.’ Neal gives her a big smile.

‘Sorry Neal, I am not buying it; Normally you like shopping, but you had a terrified look on your face when the latex cap was shown. It scared me and I am concerned. Your wellbeing is our first priority, you know that, do you?’

Neal can see that Elizabeth is genuinely worried.

‘It is silly, I know you guys would never hurt me. I… I just don´t like that sort of breath play. It seems … I don´t know…. So final, it could go wrong so easily.’

‘Honey, that is perfectly alright, if you are not comfortable with something, let us know, maybe we can explain why we like it and want you to try it. But I agree on the cap, things could go too wrong, too quickly.’

Neal nods.

‘You OK?’

‘Yeah, you also wanted to me get a full body suit?’

‘Yes, but only if you are OK with it.’

‘I am, really.’

Elizabeth calls Victor and he appears again.

‘Can I try it?’ Neal asks pointing at the hood.

‘Of course.’

Neal takes the hood and slides it over his head. It fits like a glove, he must admit the clerk sized him up good.

‘Like I said, it comes with these blinders and a mouth piece.’

Elizabeth nods.

‘What do you think, Neal? I like it.’

‘It fits perfectly, the craftsmanship is fabulous.’

‘OK, sold.’ Elizabeth says with a smile, ‘do you have a matching collar?’

‘Of course.’

The clerk shows it and Elizabeth nods.

 

*  *  *

 

When they arrive back at the hotel, there is a message from Mozzie and Neal excuses himself. Elizabeth tells him that she is going to take a shower and prepare to meet Peter for dinner.

Neal leaves the room and walks onto the balcony.

‘What did you find out, Mozzie?’

‘Well, it is not really a secret who their previous toy boy was, excuse the phrasing. His name was Chris Sidner.’

‘Was?’

‘Well, he disappeared about two years ago. I can´t find him anywhere, there are no traces anywhere.’

‘OK, anything else?’

‘Well, a friend of mine was able to find the number from which the text was send to you. But we are dealing with a professional since the signal is bounced between servers all around the world, but we are still working that lead.’

‘Thanks you Mozz.’

‘Neal?’

‘Yes?’

‘Please be careful.’

‘I will, I promise.’

 

*  *  *

 

When Neal re-enters the room, Elizabeth is already finishing up, Neal promises to have a quick shower and quickly flees into the bathroom.

While he is standing under the hot water, he thinks about the whole deal. Yes, the Burkes make his life a lot less complicated. They love him, even though they mostly love his body and what they can do to it. But he has to admit that he also loves what they do to him. He never thought he would gladly hand over control over his body to someone else, but he loves it. It clears his mind and he enjoys the ways Elizabeth and Peter always know to surprise him to teach him something new about himself. He never realized what a pain slut he thoroughly is. He really thought he had a dominate personality, but it turns out he feels free when he hands over control and doesn´t have to be anything. They allow him to create his art and take him to places he would never go otherwise. So they are a definite enrichment.

‘Neal?’

Neal is pulled to the here and now when Elizabeth calls out and opens the door to the bathroom.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, sorry, I lost track of time. Will be right out.’

Neal quickly finishes his shower and gets out, drying himself and getting ready in record time. Elizabeth is waiting for him, tapping away on her iPhone, only looking up when he touches her shoulder.

‘I´m ready.’

She looks up and he can see she is genuinely happy to see him. A smile breaks through and she gets up, letting herself be lead towards the elevators.

Since Elizabeth gave Scott the evening off so he can visit family in the area, they get into the limo the hotel made available. Neal is glad the hotel limo has a fixed glass pane between the driver and passengers.

‘Elizabeth?’

‘Yes, dear.’

She looks up from her purse, but in that moment he loses courage. He should ask her about Chris, but he doesn´t.

‘Where are we going for dinner?’

‘Oh, it is this new place one of my clients told me about. It is supposed to be fantastic and I want to try it. It is some sort of fusion cuisine.’

‘Sounds good.’

He can see Elizabeth is studying him.

‘But that is not what you wanted to ask me, is it?’

Neal wonders if he should just lie and get it over with.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I have a feeling that something is bothering you. Please tell me, maybe I can help.’

‘No, really, I’m fine.’

‘Are you still worried about the cap?’

‘Yeah, well, I…’

‘Honey, really, we are not going to use it, OK, I didn´t buy it, and I will tell Peter it is a hard limit.’

Neal nods. He trusts the Burkes not to do something if he tells them not to.

‘I know. I trust you not to.’

‘Good.’

The limo arrives and Peter is already waiting for them at the bar of the restaurant.

 

*  *  *

 

After dinner, they are been driven back to the hotel when Peter asks about their day. Elizabeth is happy to tell what she bought for Neal and how stunning he will look in it. She doesn´t mention the cap.

‘I think I know what I want from you, Neal.’ Peter smiles.

‘And what is that?’

‘A fashion show. I want to see what Elizabeth bought for you.’

‘Sure. I can do that.’

Neal is looking outside and misses the look between Peter and Elizabeth.

‘Neal, are you sure you are OK?’

‘Neal looks at Peter.

‘Yes, why?’

‘Something seems to be bothering you.’

‘It´s nothing, I already discussed it with Elizabeth, we are good. Say, Elizabeth, I saw there is an opening of a new art gallery next week in Syracuse, would you like to go?’

‘Sure. Put it in my calendar.’

When they arrive home, Peter tells Neal to wait in the playroom. Neal hasn´t expected anything else, since Peter had told him he wanted a show. So Neal mentally prepares himself for the hood they bought. But when Peter enters the space, he tells Neal to go sit on one of the chairs.

‘Neal, I just talked to Elizabeth and I know you are not a big fan of breath play. But I really think you would enjoy it if you knew the mechanics behind it, so I would like for you to take free diving lessons. I know you like swimming and since you are an excellent swimmer and in fantastic condition, I think you can take those classes without a problem.’

‘Okay?’ Neal says hesitantly.

Peter smiles.

‘They will teach you how to control your breathing and what happens with your body. Once you know what is behind it, and what it does to your body, I think you can relax during breath play. Are you willing to try it?’

Neal thinks about it and the way Peter explains it, it seems reasonable.’

‘Yeah, I am willing to try it.’

‘Good, now I want you to clear your mind. I can see the tension in you. We are not going to play, but I will bind you, so you can relax and free your mind of all those thoughts.’

Neal nods, that is what he needs, He knows Peter will keep his word so he lets himself be bound. By the time Peter unties him, he is limp as a noodle and ready for bed.

 


	11. Shibari in Japan

Neal would have thought by now, he would have seen all of the Burkes’ kinks. Neal can´t think of anything they haven´t done to him yet. Well he is wrong. Seriously wrong as he finds out.

At the moment he is standing, completely immobilized in Peter´s office. They are not home, they left  two days ago for Tokio, just Peter and himself. Elizabeth told them she had business to take care of. Neal had complained that he was tired after the long flight and Peter had told him he had the perfect solution.

One phone call later and a contraption was brought into the penthouse. Peter had told him he could rest and to undress and lay down in between the thick rubber sheets. Peter had him wear the ear plugs and once he was settled, Peter put two small rubber tubes in his nostrils, so he would be able to breath.

There had been a moment of distress when Neal realized the air was sucked out of the contraption and he was stuck, but Peter´s hand on his chest made him realize he just needed to breath, that there was nothing to be scared off. The breathing exercises from his Pranayama Yoga classes, which Peter insisted he would follow, are useful, even though he can´t move.

So here he is, he has no idea how much time has passed since he was sealed up in the vacuum bed. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he startles awake and a jolt of adrenaline spikes through him when he realizes he can’t breathe through his mouth. But then memory kicks in and remembers to breathe through his nose and he takes a deep breath. Peter´s hand is on his stomach again and Neal remembers to do his deep breathing exercises he has learned.

He gasps when Peter holds something vibrating against his dick, it is uncomfortable when it starts filling out and he pulls air through the tubes. Peter can be so inventive, who would have thought that behind the drab appearance of the man. He looks so normal and even a tat boring, but underneath that drab exterior, hides a very creative sex fiend.

Neal can´t move and he has no way to avoid the vibrations, he can only endure. As quick as the vibrations started, they are gone again. But Neal knows better than to think this is over. Peter is patient. He can’t see, but he imagines that Peter is not actually standing next to him anymore, but uses a remote control. Neal can imagine Peter sitting at his desk, enjoying the view of Neal´s constrained body.

When he is finally let out, Neal is completely spent and Peter tells him they are booked for a sensory deprivation tank session. Neal takes a quick shower to get rid of the rubber smell and dresses. Their chauffeur drives them to the spa where Peter made the reservation. They are welcomed by girls dressed as geisha´s and they undress, getting into the cabin. Their hosts close the tank and both men let themselves relax.

 

*  *  *

 

Neal enjoys his stay in Japan. Peter is on a business meeting and Neal took the opportunity to explore the city and to try out some high end sushi restaurant. Peter has told him he wouldn’t be home early since the meeting included dinner reservations.

So Neal takes advantage of being able to do whatever he wants, he visits an art museum, buys a postcard which he signs with Peter´s name, in his own handwriting, and his own and sends it to Elizabeth. He wonders if she will notice. He also sends postcards to Mozzie and June and buys some Japanese brushes to try some new painting techniques.

He further explores the city until he finds the most fantastic and bizarre sex shop. They have the strangest toys and he can´t stop himself from wanting the Burkes to try some of them on him. He scans the store for a shopping basket, but a shop attendant already noticed him and walks up to him with a basket. He tosses the toys in it.

In the shop Neal also finds a book on shibari and he is intrigued. Peter has tied him up before, but never this intricate and he is fascinated. After flipping through the pages, he decides he wants the book, the pictures are inspiring so he drops it in the basket as well, along with several yards of high quality rope.

When he walks up to the cash register, the girl behind it, sees the book and asks in heavily accented English if he wants a leaflet for Shibari classes. Neal is and he nods, so the girl puts the leaflet in the book before adding everything up. Neal pulls out Peter´s credit card, or better, the card is in his name, but linked to Peter´s account. So there is nothing illegal about it. After all this time, he doesn´t even feel guilty anymore to use it and Peter and Elizabeth are going to love some of these toys.

Next is a kimono shop. When he enters he is a bit disappointed that all the kimono´s are stored in shelfs and there are none displayed. A clerk walks up to him, greeting him in Japanese and Neal explains that he doesn´t speak Japanese. The lady gestures to him to wait and within minutes a man approaches him, greeting him in English.

Neal explains that he wants three kimono´s, two for men and one for a woman. The man suggests they start with the men, since it will be quicker as there is less choice. Neal choses a black silk kimono for Peter and a blue one for himself, knowing it will bring out the color in his eyes.

Next is El´s, but Neal knows what he wants, a light blue background with pink cherry blossoms. The man compliments him on his choice and the kimono´s are wrapped.

Neal decides against walking back to the hotel and after grabbing some take out, he calls a cab and lets himself be driven back to the hotel.

 

*  *  *

 

It is late by the time Peter enters the suite. Neal has changed in the kimono he bought and is sketching. Peter walks up to him and kisses him.

‘You look stunning, Neal. The kimono is gorgeous.’

‘I bought one for you and Elizabeth as well.’

‘El is going to love it. So I assume you had a good day?’

‘Yes, Japan is so beautiful and strange. I love it.’

Peter smiles, hearing the childlike enthusiasm in Neal´s voice.

‘You did eat, did you?’

Neal nods, pointing at the bags of take away.

‘Good.’

‘And how was your day?’

‘We have the contract, so that is a fantastic. They already signed the contract so I am free for the next days. I expected it to be harder to get the deal final, but they agreed to my terms.’

‘So you are done here?’

Peter hears the disappointment creep in.

‘Why? We can stay if you want. I agreed to meet them the day after tomorrow anyway, so we are not leaving yet.’

‘Good, there is something I would like to do.’

Now Neal can see Peter´s surprise.

‘Sure. What is it?’

Neal sits up and points at the book on the coffee table, and he can see a smile creep in Peter´s face.

‘You want to try Shibari?’

‘You know it?’

Peter rolls his eyes.

‘Sorry, I should have known. I saw the book and was intrigued. You have not bound me like that before.’

‘Did you get anything else?’

Neal can feel redness creep in his cheeks. He gets up and walks to the table where the bag with toys is. He hands them to Peter, who quickly scans the bag. He takes out the rope.

‘I guess the rest of the toys can wait until we are home. Want to give it a try?’

‘You know how to do it?’

‘Well, I did take a Master class here in Japan a couple of years ago, but I practice on a regular basis my knots. I can get you into a meditative state if you are willing to do this.

‘Yeah, I would like that very much. Maybe we even can take a Master class together?’

 

*  *  *

 

Peter studies Neal. The robes around his chest and shoulders are tied to a steel ring, suspending Neal. The hard part for Neal is that he is bearing all his weight on his knees. His back is deeply arched and his head is pulled back as far as it will go. He tied Neal´s ankles and fed the ropes around Neal´s head, creating an effective gag as well as tying his legs upwards. He left his hands tied in front of his body, he knows the setup is demanding enough.

He can tell Neal is zoning and he smiles, this is what Neal needed and asked for. Peter contemplates whether or not he should cane Neal´s feet. He can see a light sheen of sweat forming all over Neal´s body and it makes him look even more beautiful, enduring for his master. Peter adjusts his erection, so it doesn´t strain in his pants.

Peter decides Neal can take the caning. He wants to push Neal a bit further. Neal has been a bit tense the last couple of weeks and he wants Neal to forget about whatever is bothering him, even if it is just for a couple of hours.

‘Neal, I know this is fucking hard, but I think you can take more.’

He puts his hand on Neal´s forehead and Neal opens his eyes. They are glassy and unfocused. He shushes Neal who closes his eyes again. He tells Neal to be good and take what is coming. He takes the bamboo cane and runs it slowly over Neal´s feet. He can see the shiver that runs through Neal´s body.

‘Remember your body is mine.’ Peter whispers in Neal´s ear.

He lifts the cane and brings it down on Neal´s upturned feet. Neal jerks and pulls on his bounds, but there is nowhere he can go. He doesn´t make a sound so Peter tells him how proud he is.

Peter stops at ten strokes and runs his hands over Neal´s body which is now pouring with sweat. He kisses his boy, telling him how gorgeous Neal is.

By the time Peter unties him, Neal is limp as a noodle and ready for bed. Peter guides him into their bed and tells Neal how very good he has been.

While Neal´s breathing evens out, Peter decides they are definitely going to take the Shibari Master classes, Neal mentioned.


	12. Objectified at home

When Peter and Neal return from Japan, Peter is inspired. He wants to show Elizabeth what he learned in the Masterclasses they took in Japan, but first, he needs to take care of Elizabeth. They have been indulging themselves with Neal, and she is as much a workaholic as he is, but still. He missed his wife and he wants to make it up to her.

When they arrive home, Elizabeth is not home, but Peter called her from the plane and he knows she had to take care of some business, but that she will be home soon.

He tells Neal to go to the playroom and he quickly takes care of some things, before joining Neal in the playroom. Neal is waiting undressed in the middle of the room, kneeling.

‘Good boy. Tonight I want to spoil Elizabeth.’

‘Of course sir, do you want me to leave?’

‘No kitten, you are going to be my tool.’

Peter smiles mischievously.

‘El will be home soon, so I want to be prepared. Go lay down on the bench.’

Neal does as he is told.

‘Tonight is not about you, so I will tie you up, making things easier for you.’

Neal nods.

Peter puts in the ear plugs and then puts on the leather hood El bought for Neal in Washington. Once he had seen what Elizabeth had bought, he had paid a visit to the store and bought some extra accessories. Once the hood is firmly fastened, he studies their toy, Neal looks gorgeous with the hood, it was an excellent choice. El always knows how to pick these things. What would he be without her? Next he puts on the blinders, effectively shutting Neal in the dark. He quickly fastens Neal´s steel cock cage, before Neal becomes too aroused. He likes it that Neal starts to have a Pavlov reaction to the fact that whenever he is hooded or tied, he gets hard, just the way he is supposed to. But tonight isn´t about Neal, it is about Elizabeth.

He waits with the gag, he will first tie Neal up. He ties Neal to a parrot perch, but doesn´t lift Neal of the bench, he doesn´t want it to become too uncomfortable, he can always do that once they are done playing with Neal.

Once Neal is nicely tied, he taps Neal on the chest and Neal doesn´t flicks his fingers, giving Peter the OK. He adds the gag he bought as a little something for El. It is a double dildo one. The smaller one goes into Neal´s mouth, filling it. It is not too big, because he doesn´t want Neal to start heaving, laying on his back, but he wants it to be uncomfortable. Neal makes a strangled noise around the dildo in his mouth. On the other side is a sizeable dildo Elizabeth will enjoy.

He can hear Elizabeth entering the apartment and he calls out to her that he is coming. He checks Neal for a last time and leaves the room. It is not that Neal is unsupervised. Peter can always check the images form the security feed downstairs. He quickly descends and meets El who is taking off her shoes. He takes her in a bear hug and kisses her while inhaling her scent.

‘God, I missed you.’

Elizabeth chuckles.

‘You were only gone for a couple of days. You make it sound if he haven´t seen each other in months. But I still like it.’

‘Have you eaten yet?’

‘Yeah, I did. I am good.’

‘Care for some playtime?’

‘Huh, Mister Burke, what are you suggesting?’

‘I thought your two boys will take care of you tonight.’

‘Mummy likes. Lead the way.’

When she enters the playroom, Peter can see her eyes widen and she gives a impressed nod.

‘Wow Peter, that is quite the setup.’

‘Wanted you to have a special treat, so did Neal.’

‘And what did you have in mind, mister Burke?’

Peter slowly unzips Elizabeth´s dress and lets it slip to the ground, while kissing her. He pinches a nipple and she moans into his mouth.

‘Do you want me to fuck you first or after?’

‘I want you to fuck Neal while I fuck myself on that gorgeous dildo first.’

Peter gives her a mischievous smile.

‘Help yourself hon, he is all yours.’

‘I see that you are especially devious tonight, he is in for a rough night, isn´t he?’

‘This isn´t about him, but about us. But yes, he is.’

Peter slips two fingers in El´s cunt and can feel she is already wet enough.

‘Did you miss me?’ he says adding a third finger.’

‘Let´s say, next time, he staying with me.’ El laughs.

Elizabeth walks over to Neal and caresses his nipples and balls, giving them a thug and a squeeze. She misses something and walks over to one of the drawers, picking a pair of clover clamps. She pinches Neal´s nipples before adding them, hearing the most exquisite moan. She ties them to the perch before kneeling over Neal´s head. She slowly lowers herself over the dildo until it is fully seated. She doesn´t move, just enjoys the fullness of the dildo and Neal´s head between her tights.

She can see Peter lubing up his cock and then prepping Neal. Once he is well lubed up, Peter pushes in and Neal cries out around the gag, Elizabeth squeezes her tights a bit more and Neal stills. Peter sets in a pace and Elizabeth matches it, pushing the dildo in and out. The tugging and pulling causes the clamps to pulls on Neal´s nipples. But there is nothing he can do about it. Peter made sure Neal can only feel and experience.

‘Finger yourself.’ Peter orders Elizabeth, who gladly complies. Once she starts, it doesn´t take long for her to come. She stills with the dildo deep inside of her, making sure she pushes against it, so Neal will have the dildo pushed in a little deeper in his mouth. Seeing Elizabeth rubbing her clit and pulling on a nipple makes Peter come with a shout. He too stills with his cock buried deep inside of Neal. They stay like that for a minute before Peter pulls out his soft dick and Elizabeth gets off of Neal.

But Elizabeth is not ready yet.

‘Want to watch?’

Peter nods a little dazed, ‘Mind if I sit this one out?’

‘Not at all hon.’

Peter pulls a chair closer and sits down, while Elizabeth takes off the gag. Neal takes a deep breath and Elizabeth taps his chest, and again, Neal doesn´t flick his fingers but Elizabeth can see a small smile, so she continues. She adds a spider gag and kisses Neal open mouth. She then walks to the drawers and takes a strap on with a dildo not much larger than Peter´s dick as she wants it to fit through the ring gag.

She walks up to Neal´s head and lowers the head part so Neal´s head hangs down and she slowly pushes the head of the dildo into Neal´s waiting mouth. He knows what to do and he starts licking it, adding saliva all over the head, before El pushes in a bit deeper, when he doesn´t complain, she pushes even a bit deeper until he gags. She stills and plays with the chain that keep his nipples stretches and it elicits the most beautiful sounds from Neal. When she pushes in deeper, she can see Neal´s throat bulge around it.

‘El, he looks gorgeous.’

‘I know, and look how well he takes it. The training paid off. Thank you for this surprise. I could use it after the day I had.’

She pushes in again, and this time she makes sure it goes in almost completely. She can see Neal gaging, but there is nothing he can do about it. When she thinks he has enough, she pulls out and walks to the other side, lubing up the dildo and without any ado she pushes in. Peter has spread Neal´s hole, so it is sufficiently stretched. However it is stiffer than Peter´s cock and the fact that he didn´t see it coming, makes Neal cry out.

‘Peter, maybe he needs that hole filled as well. It is distracting.’

Peter takes the dildo El used to come and slowly pushes it in Neal´s open mouth. It is still covered in Elizabeth´s juices, and it makes Peter want to fuck that mouth, even though he is still recuperating. Maybe he will later, for now, he pushes in when Elizabeth pushes in, making Neal completely filled up.

He knows Elizabeth can keep this up for a long time, so he tells to build up the pace and he keeps the dildo deep in Neal´s throat, effectively choking him on it, when he pulls off the clamps. Neal screams are muffled by the dildo in his throat and when Peter rolls a nipple between his fingers, Neal comes. Peter pulls out the dildo and rolls the other nipple as well, feeding blood through it again. Come dribbles from the cock cage and Neal breaths hard. Elizabeth however hasn´t stopped riding Neal and Neal pants while his ass is being filled up, but he is a good boy because he doesn´t say a thing until Elizabeth stops.

They clean Neal up and untie him, gently massaging his arms and legs that have been bound for so long. But they are not ready playing yet. Elizabeth looks approvingly at Peter´s new erection and she tells Peter she wants it.

They pull Neal to his feet and make him lay face down on the spanking bench. Wrists and ankles are restrained and an ass hook connected to his hood makes sure that he needs to stay in the same position. Elizabeth doesn´t want to be disturbed so she puts in an inflatable gag and pumps it until Neal´s mouth is filled.

Elizabeth binds Neal´s balls and then fastens them to the bench, it is not really painful but uncomfortable and Neal will know he is owned. Blind, deaf and mute, all limbs restrained, the way their toy needs to be put away when he is not in use. Elizabeth lays down on the bed and pulls Peter closer so she can kiss him.

‘That was a wonderful surprise Peter, but now I want to be fucked harder than you did Neal, think you are up for the job?’ She says with a mischievous smile.

‘Then there is only one thing I can say to you,’ Peter says in a mock stern voice, ‘brace yourself honey.’


	13. Gone

‘I found out who is sending you these messages.’

‘Who is it?’

‘Well, I don’t exactly know a name. Sally and I found his IP-address and we have an address to match. Turns out he is here all along.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Sally was able to trace the signal over the different servers and it turns out they all came from the same address here in New York.’

‘Do you have it?’

‘Look Neal… I don’t think…’

‘The address, Moz!’ Neal bites harder than he intended.

Mozzie hands Neal a piece of paper. Neal takes it but Mozzie doesn’t let go.

‘Neal, be careful, we don’t know what this person wants from you. What if…’

‘I will Mozzie, I promise.’

‘Tell you what, I will come with you.’

‘No, I don’t want to involve you. This is something between him and me and worst case the Burkes. I first need to find out what he wants from me.’

‘As long as you are careful.’ Mozzie reluctantly says under his breath.

‘I promise, Moz.’

 

*  *  *

 

When Neal arrives home, Elizabeth is already waiting for him.

‘How was your day?’

‘Good, I met Mozzie for lunch.’

‘Oh, was it that new place on third?’

Neal nods, ‘yeah, it was fantastic, we should go there next time.’

‘Do you have plans for tonight?’

‘No, we are planning on staying in, we were hoping you would join us for a night of black and white movie and some popcorn.’

It sounds good to Neal, they predicted rain with a chance of thunderstorms, so he doesn’t mind staying indoors.

‘Sounds great. When will Peter be home?’

‘Any minute. He called from the car.’

‘Great, I will go freshen up.’

Neal walks to his room and takes off his clothes and takes a quick shower, he redresses in some casual jeans and T-shirt and grabs his sketchbook before joining Elizabeth again in the living room. She is reading a book and there are snacks on the table with a nice bottle of red wine. He sits down on the floor near her feet and starts sketching.

‘You want some wine?’

‘Yes, please.’

Elizabeth pours him a glass and he gives it a sniff and a taste. It is all show, since he knows they only have the best wines.

‘Can I see what you are drawing?’

‘Sure.’

Neal hands her his sketchbook. It is a scene from their last trip to Italy. The drawing shows Peter and Elizabeth sitting at the beach from Neal´s point of view. Elizabeth smiles, she remembers it vividly. And they look so happy.

‘Is this what we look like?’

‘To me anyway.’

‘It is gorgeous.’

‘Thank you, It is not hard when your subjects are this beautiful.’

Neal smiles when he looks up to Elizabeth. She bends over and kisses him.

‘Starting without me?’

Both Neal and Elizabeth break of their kiss and smiles at Peter.

‘Why don’t you join us?’

‘Happy to.’

Peter sits down next to Elizabeth while loosening his tie and picks up her glass.

‘Don’t stop on my account.’

Elizabeth kisses Peter and Neal gets up , only to take a seat next to Peter. When Elizabeth comes up for air, Neal takes over. Peter breaks the kiss with a smile.

‘Enough, you will kill me if you keep this up.’

‘Oh honey, you have no idea,’ she wiggles her eyebrows seductively, ‘I will ask chef to start up dinner.’ Elizabeth untangles herself and leaves the room. Peter takes a piece of toast with cheese, before kissing Neal again.

‘Did you have a good day?’

‘Yeah, I had lunch with Mozzie and bought some paint supplies, so yes, I had a productive day. You?’

‘The client who threatened to take his business elsewhere is staying, so that is good news.’

Elizabeth calls out that dinner is ready to be served, so both men get up and walk to the dining room.

 

*  *  *

 

After dinner, they are all lounging on the couch, watching some movie Neal has never heard about. He enjoys the closeness of both the Burkes. Tomorrow they are both working so Neal will have time to investigate the address Mozzie gave him.

‘I have a question and if you don’t want to answer it, that is fine, but I really need to ask it.’

Peter looks towards Neal who sits up straighter.

‘Something wrong?’

‘No, but… never mind.’

‘It’s OK Neal, you can ask us anything, what do you want to know?’

Neal takes a deep breath and decides to blurt it out.

‘What happened to your previous boy toy?’

Peter and Elizabeth also adjust themselves, sitting straighter.

‘Who says we had someone before you?’

‘It is clear you did this before, the contract, the toys, this is not something you just started You both are also too comfortable around me, so this must be something you have done before me. Correct me if I am wrong.’

Peter looks at Elizabeth.

‘You are right, you are not the first person to your our marriage. But we hope you will be the last.’

Before Peter can explain what he means, Neal´s telephone rings. He can see that it is Mozzie.

‘Will you excuse me, it is Mozzie.’

Peter nods, knowing how important Mozzie is to Neal and Neal leaves the room to take the call. However the call disconnects before Neal can talk to Mozzie. Neal is just redialing when a text arrives.

_Chris is on the move. Sally tracked to…_

An address follows and Neal has to know what this guy wants from him. He puts on his raincoat and takes the elevator to the parking floor. He walks up to Peter’s BMW, when he is grabbed from behind. He starts struggling, but something is injected in his thigh and within seconds Neal can feel his body going limp before he loses consciousness all together.

 

*  *  *

 

When Neal doesn´t return, Peter gets up and walks into the hallway. Neal is not there , so peter checks the bathroom and his bedroom.

Then he remembers Neal said Mozzie was on the line.

‘El, do you have Mozzie’s number?’

‘Yeah, it is in my phone, Why?’

‘Neal is gone, I can´t find him and it is not like him to leave without saying anything.’

El hands him her phone and Peter hits the call button.

_‘Elizabeth, to what do I owe the pleasure?’_

‘Mozzie, it’s Peter. Did you just call Neal? What did you say to him?’

‘ _What are you talking about? I didn’t call Neal.’_

Peter’s stomach drops.

‘El, go get Diana and Jones, something is wrong.’

 _‘Peter, tell me what happened._ ’

‘We were watching television when Neal received a call. He excused himself telling us that you were on the line.’

_‘Check your camera´s, but I have a suspicion Neal is in serious trouble.’ Damn it, he must have found out we were on to him.’_

‘Who are we talking about?’

‘ _Chris Sidner.’_

Peter freezes.

‘ _What, you have nothing to say? Stay were you are, I will be right over. Check the security footage.’_

Mozzie disconnects the call before Peter can say anything.

‘What is wrong boss?’

Peter turns around and El, Diana and Jones are looking at him for an explanation.

‘Diana, Jones, check the camera´s. I want to know where Neal went and check the cars. Pull up their tracking data.’

Both Jones and Diana get to work. Jones almost immediately reports that all cars are accounted for. Next Diana calls Peter.

‘You want to see this.’

Peter walks over and watches the camera footage. Neal in the elevator, getting off in the parking garage. He then is picked up by the next camera. He walks towards the BMW, when a man dressed in black approaches him from behind. Neal struggles but the man came prepared and plunges a syringe in Neal´s thigh. It must be something fast acting, because Neal goes limp almost immediately. Then everything goes quickly, the man pulls Neal in a dark car and drives off.

‘What do you want to do?’

‘Make a copy for ourselves and call captain Shadwick, tell him what happened. Hand over the footage. Tell him he is welcome to come over for our statements.

‘Diana, I want you to check out Chris. Mozzie thinks he is involved in all of this.’

‘Chris?’ Elizabeth asks surprised.

Peter nods.

‘Find me everything you can find. If it is Chris, we need to find Neal as soon as we can.’

 


	14. Taken

Neal slowly wakes up and he knows this isn´t the first time he has been awake. It is however the first time he can stay awake. He wants to open his eyes, but there is something over his face, a mask, a hard plastic encasing. He feels for a way to take it off, but there is no lock that he can feel. He concentrates on his breathing, he must thank Peter for taking him to these yoga lessons and after a couple of minutes his head is clearer and his breathing under control.

The mask appears to be made of some sort of hard plastic, he has a ball gag in his mouth but for some reason he can´t find the mechanism to unlock it from the mask so it must be integrated.

Peter must want to play some more, because he is naked, his cock cage is removed. He can feel that there is a heavy chain around his neck and this time he can feel a padlock, keeping it closed around his neck. He follows the chain and comes to the point where it is bolted into the floor. Now that he is feeling around, he appears to be in some sort of basement because the floor is not smooth and clean. He can feel dirt on his skin.

He really needs to talk to Peter about hygiene, role playing is one thing, basic hygiene another. While he waits, he wonders what the Burkes are planning.

He notices that the mask muffles noise, when the door opens, he can hear it, but it is faint. He straightens and kneels like he is taught, waiting. He can hear a faint chuckle. A hand touches him and he startles. This is not Peter. The man that touched him is a stranger. His breathing picks up, making the mask claustrophobic.

And suddenly everything comes flushing back, the parking, he was on his way to the car. Someone grabbed him. Chris!

Chris grabs his collar and he is pulled closer. Neal doesn´t struggle, there is not much use. He is chained up and blind, he will have to wait for an opportunity. He wants to know what Chris wants from him, but with the solid ball in his mouth, he can only produce noises. Neal strains his ears to listen to Chris, but he keeps quiet and it is getting creepy.

As suddenly as he was grabbed, he is released, and he falls back on the floor. He stays where he is, but he can hear footsteps leaving and then the door slams shut. Neal lays his head down. What is he going to do? He feels around the mask again, but there is nothing he can work with to get it off. When he examines the padlock on the chain, it feels like a regular padlock, so if he can find something that can be used as a lock pick, he has a way out. He starts feeling around the room. In one corner, there is a matrass, it is bare, but better than nothing. It is the only thing he finds in the barren room. It turns out the chain is not long enough to reach the door. Neal feels his way back to the matrass and lays down. With the chloroform still in his system, it doesn´t take long to fall asleep again.

 

* *  *

 

Peter is pacing his office.

‘Calm down Peter, it is no use getting this worked up.’

Peter and Elizabeth both shift their attention, when Diana enters the room.

‘Captain Shadwick is on his way.’

‘’Thank you Diana. Can you ask Frank to make some coffee?’

‘Of course.’

Peter is just about to say something when Captain Shadwick is announced.

‘Robert, thank you for coming on such short notice.’

‘What happened Peter? Diana told me a friend of yours is kidnapped? From your place?’

‘Yeah, from the garage. Diana has footage of the kidnapping.’

‘I asked her to get it to my team. They will handle it with the discretion. Level with me Peter. What do you know?’

‘Neal Caffrey, who is kidnapped, is our lover and he is taken by our former lover Chris Sidner.’

Peter looks Robert straight in the eye when he speaks. It speaks for Robert´s professionalism when he doesn´t bat an eye when Peter explains what Neal is to them. Robert nods and excuses himself to make a phone call. It doesn´t take long.

‘My team has a BOLO out on Chris, but it is not official, because I don´t want to spook him. Officially we are also not looking for Neal, but rest assured we are doing everything we can to find him.

‘Thank you Robert. I owe you.’

‘Can I see the garage?’

‘Sure, I will come with you.’

 

* *  *

 

‘Don’t worry Neal, I will make you the perfect pet for Peter.’

Neal can feel a shiver make its way down his spine just from the memory of Chris´ words. What did Chris mean by it? He wonders what Chris wants from him. Did something happen between him and the Burkes? It has to, but what happened? He can´t ask because Chris keeps him gagged. Neal already regrets not having asked more about his predecessor. Did they have a fall out and if so, about what? Does Chris wants revenge? Probably, why else would he have kidnapped Neal? Did Peter and El notice that he is gone and will they think he just left them or that he is taken? The regret is back.

He needs to stop doing that. It is no use rehashing what happened or didn´t happen. What he needs to do is come up with a plan to get out of here. But with his sight taken, it is difficult to come up with something since he doesn´t know what he is up against. He feels around once again but doesn´t find anything new.

He decides to spare his energy and lays down on the matrass. He is thirsty.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because he startles awake when he is touched.

‘Relax Neal, I am not going to hurt you, or not too much anyway,’ Chris chuckles.

Chris stays still after that, probably to let his words sink in. Neal does his best to keep his anxiety under control. Chris probably only wants to mess with him.

‘Nobody is looking for you, Neal. I checked. There is no BOLO or anything. I wonder what Peter and Elizabeth are thinking? Are they missing their toy or are they already looking for a new one?’

Neal does his best to not let Chris words affect him, but it is harder than he expected. But he is sure they miss him. Or otherwise, Mozzie will miss him.

‘But like I said before, I will make you the perfect pet.’

Neal shakes his head, he doesn´t want to be turned into a perfect pet, especially not by this psycho. But he can´t help to startle when Chris grabs him from behind. He thought Chris was standing in front of him. He struggles but Chris is stronger than him and has a huge advantage on him. Neal panics when his head is held in a head lock. And he can´t prevent inhaling whatever Chris is holding under his nose.

Whatever it is, it is fast acting, because everything suddenly drops from underneath him.

 

* *  *

 

Chris takes a shallow breath when he feels Neal go limp against him. He doesn´t want to inhale too much of the chloroform. Once Neal is completely limp and he is certain he isn´t faking it, Chris quickly puts the cloth back in its container. He then takes a deep breath. Neal is stronger than he expected, but he didn´t have a chance. But maybe he should look into another sedative.

Chris unfastens the hood and chain and quickly takes the rubber gimp suit he bought especially for Neal. It is an original dog suit and he even bought the one with elbow and knee pads. He doesn´t want Neal uncomfortable, he just wants to train him in what he is… a pet.

He opens the suit and drags Neal´s body on top of it. This is going to be harder than he expected, but once he has Neal in it, he won´t be able to get out of it, since the zipper is on the back and he will padlock it close.

He puts on medical gloves and opens the sterile catheter. He puts some lube on the catheter tip and grabs Neal’s penis below the glans and holds it upright. He cleanses the glans and pulls the penis up. He then inserts the catheter, slowly advancing it. When it is in place, he inflates the balloon with sterile water. With the catheter in, he rolls Neal onto his stomach, making sure the catheter is fed through the suit. He clamps the tube off.

Once Neal is on his stomach on top of the suit, he lubes up a hollow dildo and gently pushes it into Neal´s relaxed hole. There is a tail that fits through the suit and it will also makes sure the dildo is closed off as long as he wants it. Neal will be fully dependent on him, he can´t wait.

He places a thick leather collar around Neal´s neck making sure the electrodes are in contact with skin. Whenever Neal makes a noise, he will get a shock. It is also connected with his cell phone so he can give shocks through the app as well.

He manages the get Neal´s arms and legs folded enough to fit in the arm and leg pouches and then he zips the suit up. He padlocks the zipper and admires his work. He needs a drink. But first he wants to finish Neal´s outfit.

Over the suit, he attaches a harness. Since Neal is already wearing a collar, it wouldn´t do for another one, so he fastens a thick leather harness over Neal´s chest and ties it off as fast as it goes, that should make the suit even more restrictive. He then attaches the chain once again, this time with a carabiner, since Neal won´t be able to unfasten it himself.

Next comes a heavy latex blinder, so Neal won’t see a thing, he doubted if he should buy a suit with the eyes covered, but he decided against it, because he wants to see the desperation in Neal´s eyes. But for now, he wants Neal disoriented and what better way than to take away his vision.

The only part exposed is his mouth, but Chris decides against a gag. He wants to see if the shock collar works.

He removes the matrass from the room and replaces it with a dog bed. He also puts a litter box in a corner. Not that Neal will be able to use it as long as he doesn´t want it, but it will be easier if he doesn´t want to take Neal out. He checks the room and is happy with the set up. He then pulls Neal onto to the dog bed and makes sure he is comfortable and that he has an open air way. He then leaves the room. He really needs that drink.


	15. No safeword in the basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris explains Neal why he was taken.

‘Maybe you wonder why you are here? I assume you know who I am and you know what I was or better am to the Burkes. Well, Peter asked me to train you. He wants to take your relationship to the next level, he wants you trained as his personal pet. He told me you are very affectionate and sometimes need to unwind. So He thinks you would benefit from being a pup. He wants it a 24/7 affair but as you can imagine, he doesn’t have the time to train you himself. So he asked me to take care of your training.’

Neal is still trying to process what is happening. He woke up in this thick rubber suit. His arm and legs are bend towards his back. He can feel something pulling on his penis, but at the same time he can feel the rubber against his skin. So he is not completely sure what sort of suit he is wearing. Neal glares at Chris. Peter would never do this to him. But at the same time there is doubt, Peter and Elizabeth like him in leather and latex suits.

‘You don’t believe me? I will let you hear his phone calls with me. But for now, I will lay down some ground rules. Peter wants you to be his pup, that is why I put you in the puppy suit, if you were wondering what you are wearing. Now rules; You ask your master’s permission before doing anything that hasn’t been asked of you. Since your master is not here, I, your handler will take over that task until you are back with your master. Second rule, obey, because naughty puppies get punished. For now these are the rules, I don’t think they are too complicated, so this should be easy.’

Neal stays still. This is the last thing he expected and he really doesn´t want to believe what Chris is saying.

‘Pe…’

The shock that hits him, hurts.

‘Remember, puppies do puppy things, they don´t speak. When I said you ask permission, you can whine, beg, bark or sniff, is that understood? I will make sure that you are not corrected for making dog noises.’

When Neal doesn´t reacts, a swat hits his nose.

‘Bad puppy, did you understand the rules?’

Neal barks and with it, something inside of him breaks.

 

*  *  *

 

‘You look so beautiful when you cry.’

Neal hates himself for it, but the compliment makes him feel good, even if it is contradictory.

‘You will cry more for me, won’t you?’

The feeling of helplessness is arousing and Neal loathes his body for it. But yes, he will cry, he knows Chris won’t stop until he does. He really needs to piss, he begged but it only resulted in a shock. He knows Chris wants to see him suffer, he was clear on that. He was told that he can piss if he drinks a quarter gallon of water from the calf feeding bottle, but he had refused to drink from the teat until now. But his bladder is screaming, so Neal crawls towards it and awkwardly starts sucking the teat. Halfway, the sob that has been building in his chest escapes and he lets go of the teat.

‘Now, now, puppy, you are doing so good. Continue and I will grant you relief.’

Neal continues and Chris keeps his word by unclipping the catheter. Neal ‘s bladder empties in the jug that Chris puts under him. The relief is so overwhelming Neal starts crying again. He doesn´t want to give Chris the satisfaction, but he can´t help himself.

Chris lifts his chin and Neal closes his eyes.

‘No, precious pup, open them, I want to see those tears and so does Peter.’

Neal slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Chris and it is only now Neal realizes Chris is filming him with his cell phone.

‘Perfect. You look absolutely perfect like this. Peter, you can be proud of your boy.’

Neal feels wrung out, his bladder is empty but still cramping and it hurts. He can feel Chris clamping the tube close again and he knows they will play this game again in a couple of hours.

‘Now, you haven´t eaten any solid food since you are here, but I still want to clean you out since a healthy pup is a happy pup. So hold still.’

Chris puts a ring gag in his mouth, making sure he can´t talk, but still can make noise.

Neal can feel Chris is pulling out the tail and then something is entering him. He can feel the rounded end of a tube entering his body, sliding into him. He feels the entire length of what feels like a thick tube sliding deeper in his rear.

Shame creeps into his cheeks. Peter has never done this to him.

‘Now the real fun starts.’

Neal feels hot water entering deep into his bowls. He tries to get away, but Chris fastened his harness to a chain hanging from the ceiling, just like they do in dog trim salons.

‘You don´t have to keep this one in,’ Chris says benevolent, while he gives Neal´s ass a swat. Neal doesn´t want to give Chris the satisfaction, but when the cramps hit him and he moans, the shock from the collar makes him squat and void his bowls. When he is done, his cheeks are red from embarrassment, but then he is able to make a mental click. This is what Chris wants, so there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Chris wants control of his body.

Chris cleans him up and comes back with an enema bag, inside there is a viscous liquid. Neal doesn´t want to know what it is.

‘I see that you are eager to know what this is. Peter asked to make sure you know your place. So I will pour this into you and then you will hold it for five minutes since it is your first time. The timer starts when I plug you up.’

The tube of the bag has a nozzle that fits in his dildo and the bag is hung from the hook in the ceiling. At first Neal only feels the gooey stuff entering him. It is cold at first but it gradually warms up, irritating his bowls.

He starts grunting when the feeling intensifies and he does his best to get away again. Chris just chuckles.

‘Already feeling it, don´t you boy? It is Peter´s secret recipe, even I don´t know what is in it. Relax, you are almost done.’

When the bag is completely empty, Chris plugs him and starts the timer on his phone, making sure Neal can see it. He even unhooks Neal from the chain, so he can move. Neal just lets himself fall to the floor, since his grunting and moaning is triggering the collar.

‘You are doing good, so I will de-activate the collar. I understand why Peter wanted this. Wait let me film it for him.’

Neal is writhing on the floor, groaning around the ring gag.

‘Come here, I will rub your belly, pup.’

Neal doesn´t think he is able to get up, but when he receives a shock from the collar, he knows he needs to comply to avoid punishment. He slowly crawls to Chris.

‘Sit like a good puppy.’

Neal can feel tears fill his eyes again, while he kneels between Chris´s knees. Chris starts rubbing his belly and it makes it a little better.

When the alarm sounds after five minutes, Neal is lying on his back, his abdomen being massaged. Chris pulls out the plug and Neal´s once again voids himself. Once he is empty, Chris plugs his tail in.

He cleans Neal up again and dries him off. He then pulls Neal towards the teat and tells him to finish the rest of the water. Neal slowly does as he is told.

Next comes a bowl with what looks like transparent gel-lo.

‘It is Soylent mixed with water and it has everything you need to stay healthy without having to poo too much, so it is an elegant solution for us. Enjoy.’

Neal sniff it and then tentatively tastes it, but it doesn´t have any taste so he quickly finishes the bowl so his stomach stops growling.

 

*  *  *

 

Neal can hear someone coming downstairs and he gets up. He doesn´t want to be shocked anymore.

When the door opens, Neal can hear Chris is pleased. He crouches next to him and pet shim.

‘Good puppy.’

Chris walks further into the room.

‘You are doing so well pup, I think you are ready to come upstairs into the house.’

Neal´s heart leaps, this is good, maybe he can find a way to get out of the house this way. He wags his tail, like Chris taught him.

‘Good boy, you like that, don´t you? OK, let´s go.’

Getting up the stairs turns out to be more difficult than expected, but Neal manages. The moment he walks into daylight, he feels already better. He wags his tail, indicating that he is happy and Chris praises him.

‘There are several dog beds. There is one in the bedroom, one next to the couch and one next to my desk. You will follow me around, just like you will do for Peter. Go ahead and check out the place.’

Neal slowly crawls through the house, checking all the rooms. Hopefully Chris will think that Neal is settling in his role of a dog, but Neal wants to study the layout of the space. Chris calls him back and Neal lays down on the dog bed next to Chris´s desk since crawling on his elbows and knees is hard.

He realizes that Chris is studying him.

‘I think you are ready for the next step.’

Chris gets up and Neal doesn´t want to know. But when he comes back he has something back in his hand. He shows it to Neal and it is a black rubber dog face. Neal back away but Chris just drags him back on his harness.

‘Stay!’

Chris takes the mask and prepares it to pull it over his head. Neal struggles to get away, but Chris has him in a firm grip.

‘No!’

The collar gives him one of the more higher voltage shocks.

‘What did you just say?’

Neal knows that this is not good, he will be punished for it, but he really doesn´t want the dog mask, although he knows it will happen anyway, he still isn´t ready to just do whatever Chris wants. The shock he receives from the collar is much stronger than he has ever had and he can ´t even make a sound because of it.

 ‘Bad dog!’

If Neal could tuck his tail between his legs he would, he knows that whatever Chris has in mind, he won´t like it.

Chris grabs his harness and drags him with him. Neal does his best to follow. He is dragged inside a large bathroom and there he is fastened to another hook in the ceiling. Man, Chris is prepared.  He is left like that. Neal hopes Chris isn’t going to leave him like this for too long, because the chain is too short to lay down.

But he doesn´t have to wait , Chris enters the place once again. He carries the latex mask. It turns out that the hook is attached to a pulley system, because Chris raises the chain  so Neal is bearing his weight on his knees. Chris stand behind him and puts on gloves, before turning the mask inside out. There are two orange tubes sticking out from the mask, one longer than the other. Chris checks the length and then lubes them up and grabs Neal´s head from behind. Without much emotion, he pushes the tubes in Neal´s nostrils. It gives a strange pressure and when the tubes are pushed further it is more than uncomfortable. Neal starts gagging when the longer one advances in his right nostril, until he can feel it in the back of his throat. Chris checks the tubes before pulling the mask over his face, careful for not displacing the tubes.

‘If you are wondering what they are, they are called nose hoses and they provide clear and easy breathing when your mouth is used for other activities.’

Neal´s stomach drops.

Chris puts a fat dildo gag in his mouth and fastens it around his head before releases him.

‘Hopefully that will learn you not to talk.’

Chris leaves the bathroom. Neal knows better than to stay here, so he crawls back to his dog bed beside Chris´s desk and tries to find a comfortable position. The tube in his nose doesn´t hurt, but it is his imagination about what will be coming next that makes Neal anxious.


	16. Good puppies are allowed outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal starts to believe Peter really wants him trained

Neal wakes up on his dog bed and he can see that Chris is already up. He crawls towards Chris who is sitting at the breakfast table. Neal scratches his leg and whines.

‘You need to go, boy?’

Neal whines more.

‘OK boy, Chris takes a hospital bottle and puts it between Neal´s legs and unclamps the tube. Neal´s bladder empties and Chris clamps it again and empties the jug before washing his hands. Neal crawls to his breakfast. Under the bottle with the teat is his bowl with the gelatinous goo. Neal quickly eats it, and then drinks his fill from the bottle.

He then goes back to Chris who moved to the living room. Neal passes the dining room table and his heart skips a beat when he sees what is hanging from the chair. Peter´s coat. He just stairs at it, unmoving. Chris has been telling the truth. Peter was here.

‘What is it pup? Oh, that. Peter must have forgotten it when he was here earlier. He wanted an update and he checked u on you, but you were still asleep. I told him you had a bit of a challenging day yesterday.’

Neal swallows thickly. He can still not wrap his mind around the fact that Peter would do this to him.

‘That reminds me, I would let you hear the telephone call Peter made to me. Wait, I will get my phone.’

Chris gets up and Neal can feel the tears prick in his eyes. When he comes back he opens a mp3 file and Neal can hear Peter telling Chris he wants a well behaved pet. Neal can´t believe his ears. Peter really wants him trained. That also explains why he never said anything about Chris. He still have contact.

‘Oh pup, don´t be so sad. This is a good thing. You know that this is what your master wants. He will be so proud of you.’

Neal feels so conflicted about the whole thing. He doesn´t know what to believe anymore. Maybe he should just do what Peter wants of him. He has expanded his boundaries before, so why not now? Neal knows why, because this is not what he wants. But maybe if he lets Chris train him to what Peter wants, he can explain it to Peter. Make him understand that this is not what he wants.

‘You know what, I will take you outside, what do you think about that?’

Neal wags his tail, outside is always good. Chris clips a leash on his harness and opens the door. Neal crawls outside and another wave of disappointment engulfs him. As far as he can see there is nothing and the garden is fenced off.

‘You are allowed outside, if you however come too close to the fence, it will give you a shock that will knock you out and will trigger an alarm.’

‘So, do you need to go now?’

Neal barks and Chris pets him.

‘Good boy, I need to take care of some things, but if you want you can stay outside.’

Neal starts to explore the garden to see if there is some weakness in the fence, but like everything, Chris took great care in being meticulous. There is no way Neal is going to get out of the garden without help.

He crawls back indoors, because it is hot outside in the rubber suit and lays down on his dog bed.

 

* *  *

‘We will begin you punishment now, pup, you didn´t think I forgot, did you?’

Neal dreads the punishment, but at the same moment, he knows he can do this, because he can be a good pet for Peter. If Peter wants this, he can do it, he has proven it before.

Chris lifts him up a table, probably so he doesn´t need to bend. His harness fastened to a hook. His head is pulled back and fastened to that same hook and Neal can tell the position will be agony on his back in no time.

‘I don´t want any sound out of you, so I will fill up everything.’

There isn’t much Neal can do against the gag that Chris forces into his mouth. A few squeezes and the gag inflates, completely sealing Neal´s mouth. Chris then takes a rubber plug and pushes it in the left tube in Neal´s nose, effectively closing Neal´s airway through that nostril.

Neal stays still not wanting to give Chris a reason for more punishment. He takes steady breaths through the remaining tube. He can feel Chris working on the catheter and suddenly he can feel his bladder empty. He sighs in relief until he feels something entering his bladder. Chris is injecting something into his bladder.

‘I just injected 10 ounces solution into your bladder and clamped it off. Next I am going to give you an enema as well, I want that belly of yours full.’

Neal wants to shake his head, but it is tied off and all he can do is endure. He can feel Chris pull out the tail and a hose is fed in his rear. Next ice cold water fills him and the cramps start almost immediately. He moans behind the gag and wriggles. But it only results that Chris takes the plug out of his nose hose and feeds another enema bag through the tube, because he can feel the pressure in his sinus building, before water slowly enters his mouth and all Neal can do is swallow if he doesn´t want to drown.

‘I didn´t want to do that Neal, but you made a noise and I was very clear that I didn´t want to hear you. So you did this to yourself.’

Neal keeps swallowing while cramps hit his insides. Chris seems to take pity in him, because he massages his belly. He also slows down the water ingress through his nose, it is now just barely dripping but he needs to keep swallowing. He closes his eyes. He can take this punishment, he is a good pup. He has taken worse. Or did he? It is hard to concentrate when your brain keeps telling you that he is going to drown.

His stomach extends because he can feel it push against his rubber suit. He doesn´t know how much more water he can take, but he doesn´t want to make a sound because he doesn´t want Chris opening the line in his nose more.

‘You are taking this punishment as a good pup. Good Boy. I will stop all the ingress now, and plug you.’

Neal can feel Chris plug his tail back in place and the tube in his nose is pulled out and closed off again.

‘You look gorgeous pup. Maybe I should suggest to Peter to make you into a potbelly pig, then we could distend your belly permanently.’

Neal’s brain races frantically, god please no, he can´t endure this. He…

‘Breathe pup, Peter wants you as a lean puppy, so no worries. Do you want to lay down, because you will have to hold it some more.’

Neal waves his tail and Chris releases his head and the harness and Neal gratefully curls upon himself.

Chris starts massaging him again and Neal rolls on his back to give him better access. His punishment is far from over, because he can feel his bladder slowly filling up a bit more before it is clamped off once again. The cramping in his bowls and stomach are getting to a level where tears start to form.

‘Pup, you should know how gorgeous you look, being in pain makes you look gorgeous, absolutely divine. I can totally see why Peter and Elizabeth wanted you as their toy.’

Neal only whimpers. It is true, Peter and Elizabeth love seeing him squirm.

When the timer goes off, his tail is removed and Neal can void himself. He is relieved that this is over.

 

* *  *

 

‘Mozzie, did you find anything?’

‘Hello to you too, Peter.’

‘Sally has been working almost non-stop on trying to locate Chris, since we now know he wanted us to know the last address.’

‘But did you find anything?’

‘No, he is good. Really good, but Sally has an idea she is working on. We are not giving up.’

‘Thank you Mozzie, I know how important Neal is to you. I gave all the information I have to captain Shadwick, he is a friend of mine and he is doing everything he can, but they found the car Neal was taken in, burned down. I also called Kimberley Rice, she works Missing Persons at the FBI.’

‘We will find him Peter, we will. We will bring him back.’

Mozzie pats Peter on the shoulder and he appreciates the gestures, since he got to know Mozzie as a person who doesn´t easily engage in physical contact with other people.

Peter nods.

 

* *  *

 

Neal settles, now that he knows this is what Peter wants, he can distance himself from the pain and humiliation. He has found that space in his head where he is OK and safe and can retreat to, when reality overwhelms him. He doesn´t have to think about things, he just has to do what his master wants from him.

Chris must have noticed the difference as well.

‘Good dog. Remember, all puppies have to do, is relax. Switch that brain from that of a logical calculator to a reactive animal. Just go to your pup mode and your master will take care of you, provide for you. Be a good puppy and you will get treats, be a bad one, you will get punished, it is that simple.’

That night, when Chris tells him to go lay on his dog bed in the bedroom, he quickly crawls to it and allows Chris to chain him to the floor.

‘Good Night, precious pup.’

Neal settles on his soft dog bed and he quickly falls asleep, worn out from the crawling and challenges his body had to endure.

When he wakes up, Chris is still asleep, but he needs to pee. He does his best to fall asleep again, but his bladder tells him it needs to be emptied, so Neal starts to whine. When that doesn´t rouse Chris, he climbs the bed and starts whining close to Chris’s ear. Chris turns over without opening his eyes.

‘It is still too early pup.’

Neal whines more and barks once. Chris opens his eyes and beams.

‘Good pup, you need to pee, don´t you?’

Neal wags his tail and barks.

OK, let´s go.

Chris helps Neal off the bed and opens the door to the garden.

Neal stops at the door.

‘Let´s go, doggies do it outside, don´t they?’

Neal slowly crawls onto the lawn and Chris unclamps him. Neal shudders through the feeling of being able to pee. When he is done, Chris clamps him up again and they go back inside. He waits in the kitchen until Chris has prepared his breakfast and puts the bowl don on the floor. Neal quickly scarves it down, because he knows Chris will take away the bowl if he is not fast enough.

‘You know, when I accepted this job, I thought you would be hard to train, but I changed my view on you. So eager to please, I understand why Peter wants you trained.’

Neal barks again.

‘I need to make some calls, so you will have to spend some time outside.’

Neal’s attention is immediately drawn. Chris takes something from the table that Neal can´t see and then fastens it in the muzzle part of the mask. It is a gag in the size of a bone, it is tied behind his head and then he gets a swap that sends him towards the door, he quickly crawls outside, avoiding a new swat. Once he is outside, Chris closes the door. Neal pretends to inspect the garden again and he can see that Chris studies him for a while before he turns away. He slowly crawls back to the house towards where Chris is desk is. It is the most likely place where he would make a call. It turns out that they window is cracked open and Neal still under the window. Doing his best to focus on hearing through the thick mask.

‘… being a good pup…. Yes… he will be ready. Of course I can film it, Peter, sure, no problem. Neal is really doing his best to be a good pup for you. OK, see you soon Peter.’

Neal swallows thickly around the gag. He doesn´t move, there was still a bit of doubt, but now, it is clear that this is what Peter wants. He will just have to make sure he complies so Chris will return him to Peter. Maybe that way, he can talk to Elizabeth or the staff. He is pulled out of his thought when Chris whistles at him from the open door. He starts sniffing the plants and rolls in the grass, when he hears Chris approach.

‘You are enjoying your time outside, don´t you? Well, it is time to come inside again.’

Neal follows Chris back inside and Chris closes the door, but not fast enough for Neal to hear the garbage truck that stops in front of the house.

Once inside, Neal is told to follow Chris to the bathroom. There is a large mirror and Neal just stares at himself. He has to admit he can see the attraction in the suit. It is more than uncomfortable to wear, but it really does look hot. He bends his ass so he can see the tail. Chris chuckles.

‘Stay! I want to remove the gag.’

Neal stays still so Chris can remove the bone. He quickly stretches his jaw because he can see that Chris attaches a dildo to the mirror.

‘Peter told me that you are very good at cock sucking even if they are dildos, so show me, but doggie style.’

Neal crawls forward and starts sniffing the large dildo in front of him and licks it. The training Peter gave him, makes that he is getting aroused, he can feel his cock filling out and it pulls uncomfortable on the catheter.

‘Such a horn dog!’ Chris cajoles, ‘show your handler how you are going to take care of your master.’

Neal guides his mouth around the dildo and starts bobbing his head. It takes a couple of tries but then he deep throats the dildo until his nose touches the mirror.

‘Good you look hot, such a good pup. Stay!’

Neal stills and does his best to keep his breathing under control, he realizes the tube in his nose helps, he can keep breathing even with the dildo buried in his throat.

‘Release!’

‘God, now I know why you are such a favored toy. Look at you, such a cock slut, getting hard from a dildo deep in your throat.’

Neal really wants to come, but without the use of his hands and his cock buried under a thick layer of rubber, there is not much chance.

‘There is a pillow if you want to get off. Peter asked if I could film it for him. He wants to reward his pup for doing so well in training. He told me you could come.’

Neal looks at the pillow but it is not as much a pillow as it is a rubber dog shaped doll. So this is what Peter asked on the telephone, if this is what Peter wants. He mounts the dog doll and starts rutting against it. But it is harder than he expected.

‘Here, I will help you.’

Neal stills when he feels Chris behind him.

‘I won´t touch you, do you think I am stupid? I don´t want Peter against me.’

Chris holds a vibrator against Neal´s balls and unclamps the catheter and Neal picks up the pace again, finding friction against the pillow. It doesn´t take long for him to come. Come dribbles from the catheter.

‘Good boy. You would make a good breeder. Maybe Peter can enter you in a puppy contest. You and I could go together, I believe we make an excellent puppy handler pair. Now hold still, so I can clean out the catheter. We don´t want an UTI.’

 


	17. Out in the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal settles in his new reality.

Neal no longer wears the thick rubber gimp suit. Chris knows he can´t keep his captive forever in the suit with consequences, so he gave him a light sedation in his food. When Neal was starting to get drowsy, Chris took the suit and shock collar off. He washed Neal´s body and took care of some pressure spots. Neal weakly batted away his hands, but he was too out of it to be a real threat to Chris. Since Neal was out of the suit, he decided to shave Neal´s arms, legs and groin. He finishes the grooming by washing his hair.

He wrapped Neal´s arms and legs together, just like in the suit. For Neal there will be no difference, only that his body can be taken better care of.

He also removed the catheter, but added a cock cage. The puppy mask went back together with the tubes down Neal´s nose and this time, Chris finished the outfit, but a thick, sturdy leather dog collar.

By then Neal had been waking up. Still groggy, Chris had explained that he would microchip Neal and explained that it was Peter´s way of saying that this was a permanent thing and that Neal was his. This way, Peter would always know where Neal was and he would never be lost. It helped getting Neal in the right headspace and gave Neal a form of peace with his position.

Next he took the large syringe an placed an implant inside, injecting the chip in Neal´s upper arm.

 

* *  *

 

The more time Neal spends with Chris , the more he spends in puppy headspace. It is easier to retreat in his mind then wonder why Peter would want this of him and to live with the constant stress. Being a puppy is easy, he just has to please his master, nothing is expected from him, his master and his case handler take care of him and make sure he is safe.

Neal is pawing at Chris´s leg to beg for food that Chris is preparing. He heard Chris opening the pack of Soylent, so he crawled towards him and starts begging, just like Chris wants him to.

Chris puts the bowl with the mixture on the floor and Neal eats with vigor, because he knows if he doesn´t , Chris will take his bowl away and he won´t see any foot until the next day. When the bowl is empty, he tips it over with his muzzle. Chris smiles but tells him more will make him sick. When it is clear that he isn´t going to get anything extra, he drinks some from the water bottle and finally settles down on his dog bed in the living room.

When he needs to go, he starts pawing at the door and whines.

‘What is it pup, you need to go?’

Neal keeps pawing and Chris opens the door so Neal can crawl outside. He relieves himself in the garden and wanders around, looking at the flowers, and the small life in the garden. When he is tired, he curls up in the shade of the big willow tree in the back of the garden.

There is a whistle and Neal perks his head. There it is again. Neal gets up and crawls back to the door where Chris is waiting for him.

‘Good pup. I am going to meet Peter to report on your progress and you know the rule, when I am out.’

Neal barks and crawls into the bench in the living room. Chris lock it and leaves the house. Neal waggles his tail while he expectantly waits for Chris, but when there is no movement, Neal settles and curls up in the bench. Being in the bench feels safe, he has his soft dog bed and water bottle and it is his.

 

* *  *

 

‘Mozzie?’

‘Yes, Sally?’

‘You know, since Chris´s background, I have been monitoring some stores’ websites, leather fetish stores. Their online version at least, since I guess Chris can´t just tail it to a city to buy supplies.’

‘What did you find?’

‘Well, there is a store that sells Soylent.’

‘Soylent?’

‘It is a food replacement, it claims that it will give all the nutrients a human needs, it is a powder that you mix with a liquid. There have been a lot of orders, mostly people that want to try it out, but from what I read, it is tasteless unless you add something to give it a flavor. So most people stop after trying, but this is one are recent orders and stand out because of the quantity. I called the store and the amount that is being ordered can feed an adult.’

‘Wow, this could be the brake we need.’

‘Well you know I can´t ask the store for the address.’

‘No, but can you hack it?’

Sally just smiles and hands Mozzie a note.

‘Fantastic Sal.’

Mozzie gets up and grabs Sally in a hug, kissing her.

‘I also checked the address, it is a PO Box, but it is a start.’

Mozzie grabs his phone and calls Peter.

‘Peter, we have a lead!’

_‘Where are you?’_

‘I will meet you at your place.’

Mozzie runs out of the house and hails a cab.

 

* *  *

 

 

Chris returns home with a new batch of Soylent. He ran out so he had to order some more, but Neal doesn´t need to know that. He walks into the kitchen and puts the additive away. He then walks into the living room, where Neal is already waiting for him in his cage. He is happily barking.

‘Hey precious boy, how are you doing?’

Chris opens the bench and Neal crawls out, and let´s himself be petted by Chris.

‘I know, you are a good boy. You deserve a treat.’

Neal wags his tail in excitement and follows Chris into the kitchen. Chris takes out one of the jello cubes he made of the soylent, he added some syrup, so they are a real treat. Neal barks and Chris feeds him the cube.

‘Good pup. I talked to Peter and told him what a good pup you have become, so he will be visiting soon.’

Neal cocks his head.

‘Yes, boy, so we will continue your training so you will be ready when he gets here, OK? Now go find your training dildo.’

Neal crawls towards his dog bed where the dildo is and yips.

‘Good puppy.’

But I have a surprise for you. I bought you a new training dildo. I admit it is bigger and fatter, but when you take it deep enough, it will give you a treat, see.’

Chris shows him the dildo is hollow. He attached it to a frame and hooks it up to the bag of sweetened soylent he prepared earlier. Neal doesn´t know the contraption and is hesitant, he sniffs the dildo, but can smell the sugar so he takes the dildo in his mouth. He is just to drinking from the teat, so this is not that much different to him. Chris attaches his collar to the frame so he can’t leave and then he pulls out his tail and replaces it with a dildo, also attached to the frame. This way, when Neal leans forward he deep throats the dildo in front of it, but when he pulls back, he impales himself on the dildo behind him. And even in rest position, the two dildo are inside of him. Neal whines, but Chris tells him that he is a good boy.

But the new situation makes Neal hesitant and when Neal doesn´t move, he takes a crops and gives Neal five swats. In an attempt to get away from the strike zone, he pushes his mouth around the dildo and a bit of Sweetness hits his tongue. He keeps sucking the dildo with vigor since it is so nice. Chris chuckles and adjusts the dildo a little deeper in his ass. Chris marvels at the side, Neal is nicely impaled.

‘You are a precious pup, doing so well for your master.’

He pets Neal on the head, but with his mouth stuffed there is not much noise he can make. The dildo in his ass is making Neal wanting to come, but his dick is locked away, so he can´t get hard. Chris notices Neal is moving his hips just so.

‘If you want to come, you will to do so untouched, pup.’

Neal knows that he can come this way, but it is much harder without friction, so he starts to ride himself on the dildo in an attempt to come.

‘You can do it pup, I know you can. Peter told me you can do it for him, being the cock slut that you are. Imagine it is Peter with his dick in your mouth and Elizabeth riding you with her strapon.’

Neal comes untouched, come slowly dribbling from his cage.

‘I knew you could do it. Here let me get you out of the contraption and clean you up.’

He takes the dildos out and puts Neal´s tail back in before taking the cock cage off and cleaning Neal up. He then takes a penis gag and fits it in Neal´s mouth.

‘Such a good pup, Peter will be proud.’

Neal wags his tail and starts crawling to his dog bed in the living room, before planting himself done and closing his eyes. He is totally wasted and falls asleep.


	18. Rescued from the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on Chris´s tail and he needs to get away, taking Neal with him.

‘Hey Christian!’

Chris turns and waves at the Luke, the mail man.

‘Christian, can I talk to you for a moment?’

‘Sure, what is up.’

‘Look, you seem like a decent guy and I don´t want to get you into trouble, but there is someone looking for you. I know that you order stuff from online website, and I just want to make sure that you are not getting into trouble. You are not into …’

‘What?’

‘I don´t know, “underage” stuff?’

Chris looks appalled.

‘No, of course not. You know I haven´t been with someone in a long time, and I ordered some toys, nothing illegal. Jeezs what kind of a person do you think I am?’

‘Good, good, just wanted to warn you.’

‘Thanks a lot, but rest assured, I am really not into minors or any of the illegal stuff.’

Luke seems relieved and waves goodbye.

The moment Luke gets back in his car, Chris quickly enters the house and grabs his go bag and takes a leash.

He whistles into the garden and Neal crawls towards the house, tail waving. He clips the leash to Neal´s collar. He quickly fastens a panel gag with a ball around Neal´s head, so any noise is muffled. Neal is in his gimp suit, but that is OK for now.

‘Good pup, we are going for a trip. Let´s go.’

Neal is hesitant and whines, not understanding what is going on, but Chris pulls on the leash and reluctantly Neal follows him to the van. It is the first time he is taken outside besides the garden. Chris opens the backdoor of the van and there is a bench inside, just like the one Neal stays in when he is left alone at home. The only difference is that this one doesn´t have a drinking bottle. Chris lifts Neal into the van and Neal crawls into the bench, he keeps whining but Chris shushes him and he tells him to lay down. Once Chris closes the door, he lays down.

 

* *  *

 

It is hot in the back of the van and Neal is sweating profusely and he is thirsty. Neal doesn´t understand why the car is so hot. With the ball gag in, he feels miserable and the movements of the car that are getting more and more erratic. He can feel goosebumps appear on his skin. He does his best to keep his eyes closed to temper the nausea, but being curled up on the blanket in the back of dark van, is making his head pound. He whines but he is all alone in the back of the van. He can feel his heart beating quicker and he is doing his best to pull in air through his nose.

He doesn´t understand why he is being taken out and why he is here. He whines louder, but nobody comes to his rescue. He starts pawing at the bench but he can´t open it and eventually he stops because he is getting nauseous and he knows he can´t throw up with the gag on. He swallows thickly around it and lays down to stop feeling so miserable. He suddenly startles awake because the car makes a swerve and he is jostled in his bench. His head is now pounding like someone is hitting it with a sledgehammer and he is dizzy.

He feels too weak to whine and he just hopes that Chris will come and take care of him. He closes his eyes again.

 

* *  *

‘Peter, I am not comfortable that you are driving so fast, even if it is to rescue Neal. Let me call the police.’

‘They won´t be in time, Diana and Jones are on his tail, so we need to get to him. You saw the house Mozzie; He took Neal with him, we can´t let him get away.’

‘You are right.’

‘Diana, tell we that you are still in pursuit.’

_‘Yes we are but Chris is driving really erratic and we have trouble stopping him. Maybe you should call in the police.’_

‘Mozzie already informed them and they are on their way, but he is still on the line with them. Where are you exactly?’

Diana gives their coordinates and Mozzie conveys them to Captain Shadwick, who tells them he is on it.

‘ _Boss, this isn´t going to end well, do we know whether or not Neal is inside the van?_ ’

‘Probably, he wasn´t at the house.’

_‘Oh shit, the van crashed! Jones hand me your phone.’_

Peter can hear the car coming to a screeching halt and Diana calling 911 on the other phone and his heart is trying to leap out of his chest.

‘Diana! Tell me what is going on, what happened?’

_‘I don´t know, I think he punctured a tire or something, because he started swerving and couldn´t control the car, it flipped over.’_

‘Be careful, Chris has nothing to lose, we will be there in a couple of minutes.’

 

* *  *

 

When Peter arrives at the scene he can only assume the worst. The van is lying on its side, the back doors of the van are open and Diana is talking to someone, probably Neal. Jones is crouched a bit further next to a person.

Peter leaps out of the car as soon as he can, engine still running.

‘Neal!’

‘He is injured, but I think he is suffering from heat stroke. His heart beat is way too fast and he isn´t sweating although the car is sweltering. I don´t like to move him, in the condition he is in.’

‘Where is the fire department and the ambulance?’

‘They are on their way. Do you have water with you?’

Mozzie is already running back to the car. They have two small bottles they bought with their lunch. He pours them on his handkerchief and hands it to Diana, She already cut open the suit, but she doesn´t dare to move the mask. So she presses the handkerchief against his chest and neck. Sirens can be heard in the distance, closing in rapidly.

‘Boss, what if…?’

‘It will be OK! How is Chris doing?’

Jones shakes his head. It doesn´t make Peter feel better but he has Neal to worry about and he can’t care about Chris at the moment.

Together with the ambulance, police and Fire department arrive. The EMT´s split up and quickly triage both victims. The EMT that went to check up on Chris comes back and calls in that they need a helicopter for a critical unrestrained driver. Peter wants to make a remark, but Mozzie can pull him away before he can says anything.

‘Let them work Peter, they are professionals.’

‘Sir, can you come over, please?

Peter turns and nods, quickly walking back to the back of the van.

‘This lady tells me the victim was kidnapped by the driver?’

‘Yes, how is he? Will he be alright?’

‘He has a heat stroke and the crash caused cuts and bruises, but we don´t know what they real damage is until we get him to a hospital. I am not comfortable taking off the suit. So…’

‘Suit?’

Peter only know realizes that he didn´t look at Neal properly. He comes closer and his blood starts to boil. Neal is transformed into a dog. He lets the scene seep into him and rage builds. While the EMT´s take care of Neal and start IV´s, Peter runs towards Chris, but is held back by Diana and Jones.

‘Boss, Neal needs you, let us take care of things. Stay with Neal.’

‘You are right.

Neal is already transferred onto a gurney and carefully carried to the ambulance.

‘Can I come?’

‘Sure, hop in. The fire fighters are taking care of the other victim while they wait for a helicopter.’

Peter just stares at Neal, he lost weight from what he can see from his exposed chest and they placed him on his side. His arms and legs seem to be bound with vet wrap under the suit. There was no way Neal could have gotten out of this one.

‘Can you take off the mask?’

The EMT is hesitant.

‘I know what sort of mask it is, there are tubes going down his nose, so if you hold it steady, I can pull it off.’

‘OK, I can do that.’

Together they take off the mask, making sure, Neal doesn´t get hurt any further. Peter can see the EMT staring at the tubes, and then he comes into action, because Neal starts to vomit.

‘It´s OK, that is because of the heat stroke, I am counteracting it, by trying to rebalancing his electrolytes through the IV. And we are cooling his body.’

The EMT carefully cleans Neal up and keeps monitoring his vitals.

 

 

* *  *

Peter is sitting next to Neal´s bed, he is curled up, just like they found him in the bench. They straightened him out during the initial examination, but even unconscious, Neal curled up into himself again. Peter insisted that he would be present while they took off the puppy outfit and nobody objected in the emergency room.

Peter is relieved to find out that Neal was not physically harmed, the doctor explained that the bindings aren´t good, but that they were not on long enough to cause permanent damage. It is clear Chris took care of Neal´s body, because they don´t find evidence that he was hurt before the accident. He turns out to have an UTI, but the doctors also found traces of antibiotics in Neal´s blood, so Chris was taking care of it. He lost weight, but nothing to worried about. So all in all, that was good news. However, they don´t know the psychological damage and they won´t know until Neal wakes up.

All the scrapes and bruising come from the car crash and the reason why Neal wasn´t hurt more in the crash is probably his bindings and the fact that the bench was fixed in the van.

What does worry the trauma physician is the heat stroke, they are treating Neal for. They explained that this can happen fast in a van, heat stroke will probably announce itself within ten minutes, but damage will occur after fifteen tot twenty minutes locked in a hot car. The rubber suit certainly didn´t help.

Neal is transferred to a ward in anticipation of him waking up. Once he is settled in, the doctor agrees that Peter can stay in the room until he wakes. Peter looks up from his tablet when Neal´s breathing changes. He is probably waking up.

‘Neal, you are safe. You are in a hospital.’

Neal whines and Peter carts his fingers through Neal´s hair and he settles again. His breathing evens out again. Peter studies Neal. What damage has Chris done?

He should have anticipated that Chris was damaged. The stopped their contract with Chris because he wanted things to go too far. Peter and Elizabeth are kinksters, but they never wanted to be a 24/7 doms or have a 24/7 slave. And Chris wanted more than they could give him.

While looking at Neal, Peter wonders whether Neal will want to stay with them. He hopes Chris didn´t turned him against the lifestyle. He can only image what damage can be done when someone forces you into something you don´t want. They will make sure that Neal gets all the help he needs, but still. He loves Neal, but he also knows he loves all his kinks that is why he and Elizabeth makes such a good couple.

The doctor opens the door and gestures to Peter to come outside. When they are outside, Peter is informed that Chris didn´t make it. He passed away not long after he arrived at the hospital. Peter knew from Jones that Chris wasn´t wearing his seat belt so he was catapulted through the windscreen and his injuries were severe.

‘I know that this information is sensitive, but I also want the surviving victim to have peace of mind, so.’

‘Thank you, we won´t share the info.’

The doctor nods and leaves again. Peter re-enters Neal´s room and sits down again. If Chris hadn´t passed away, Peter would have made sure he would never spend a day outside a jail or mental institution.

 

* *  *

Neal drifts or maybe he is floating, yes, he has that floating drugged feeling. What did they do to him? Maybe he is in the sensory deprivation tank with Peter. He likes it, it is a funny relaxed feeling.

Wait Peter, no, Peter wanted him trained as a puppy. He was in the bench in the car.

What happened?

Neal tries to open his eyes, but they seem to be glued together. He whines, Chris will notice and take care of him.

‘Neal?

That is not Chris´s voice, but it is familiar so he whines more.

‘Neal? Are you in pain?’

Neal whines again, Chris always knows what he needs.

‘Neal, can you open your eyes?’

Neal does his best to comply, but he can´t.

He startles when a warm wash cloth is gently pulled over his face and his eyes are cleaned.

Neal now slowly opens his eyes and Peter is standing next to him.

As a good pup, Neal takes a submissive posture and waits, indicating that he acknowledges Peter as his alfa. Chris must have dropped him off at Peter. So he must show Peter what a good pup he is. He lets himself sink into puppy space, it makes it that more easy.

 


	19. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal is discharged from the hospital and the Burkes have to find a way to live with Neal´s trauma.

The next time Neal wakes, Peter is there. And this time his eyes open without any hindrance. Peter immediately walks over to the bed.

‘Hey Neal, you are safe, you are in hospital.’

Neal tries to gather some saliva to unstick his tongue.

‘Wait, don´t talk. The nurse said you could have some ice chips.’

Peter takes a cup and fills it from an isolation box. He spoons some ice chips in Neal´s mouth and Neal sucks on them. He moans in bliss, it feels good in parched mouth.

‘Why am I in hospital?’ he croaks.

‘Because you are suffering from heat stroke.’

‘Heat stroke?’

‘Yes, the temperature in the back of the van had risen to dangerous levels, combined with you wearing the rubber suit, caused your body to overheat. You were suffering from a severe heat stroke.’

‘I don´t remember.’

‘The doctors told me that would be likely, but you are safe now and back with us.’

Neal nods and when Peter starts carting his fingers through his hair he lets himself fall asleep again. Peter will take care of him.

 

*  *  *

 

Since Neal is physically doing well, he is released fairly quickly from the hospital with the advice to make an appointment with a physical therapist to get strength back in his arms and legs. The doctors explained that he hadn´t been long enough in the suit to cause permanent damage, but it will be better if he makes some appointments. Elizabeth immediately is on the phone with several specialists to take care of Neal´s physical needs.

Neal doesn´t talk much. They explained what has happened and that Chris never worked for them, but Neal is mentally not ready to process everything, so they decided to take it slow and leave it for now.

Mozzie told them he wanted to take Neal with him but the Burkes didn´t accept a no to their plan to take care of Neal. They had a discussion about it, luckily away from Neal. Peter had pointed out that this is not what they wanted from Neal. Chris never worked for them and it hurts Peter that he didn´t protect Neal from someone from their past. On the other hand Peter couldn´t have known that Chris was planning something like that. When Elizabeth told Mozzie he was welcome to stay with them while Neal recuperates, Mozzie had reluctantly agreed that Neal likes living with them.

Once they are home, Neal just walks to his room and closes the door. Peter and Elizabeth understand that it must be very overwhelming what is happening and leave him. But when they go check up on him, they find him asleep on the floor next to the bed.

As days pass, Neal spends most of his time curled up on the floor of the bedroom and living room. He only speaks when spoken to. Peter has told Neal that he didn´t want him lying on the floor, but that had only resulted in Neal completely shutting down. So the Burkes invest in expensive futons, that way Neal is comfortable.

During meal times, Neal is guided by Peter to a seat at the table and Neal just stares at the food on his plate. It is all soft, because the dietician they called in, had explained that Neal had lived all this time on soft food, and it would be better to gradually switch it out for solid food. But even with the soft foods, Neal doesn´t eat as much as he should.

Whenever Peter enters into the room, Neal is taking his submissive dog position, no matter how many time Peter explains that he never wanted Neal to be a dog and that it was Chris’ idea as a cruel joke. When nightmares wake him up, Elizabeth guides him in between them in the bed and Neal sleeps next to her.

‘Neal we need to talk. What Chris did to you is inexcusable and we should have better protected you from someone in our past, but I can´t un-do what he did to you. Elizabeth and I want you with us, you are part of us, and we need to move forward.’

Neal nods, he knows this and he knows they need to move on, but whenever everything gets too much, the puppy comes back, he can even feel it now. It is so much easier to retreat and just be, instead of thinking and talking and making decisions.

‘I know.’

‘But?’

Neal looks at the floor, ‘but would it be possible to be a puppy sometimes?’

‘Is that something you would like?’ Peter asks a bit hesitant, not sure if this is healthy, then again, it is a relief like any other. Who is he to judge.

‘I think so, when I am in puppy mode, I don´t need to think, I can just be, I can play, it is freeing.’

‘I am willing to try it and I will talk to Elizabeth, but I know she is hesitant, so we will first keep this playtime between us for now, OK?’

‘I would like that.’

‘But Neal, I don´t want you 24/7 in puppy mode, do you understand? We love you as a person, we enjoy you with us at the dinner table, we enjoy your art. And we can´t take care of you in puppy mode. Do you understand? It is unhealthy, humans need to communicate, absorb, learn, read, live life.’

Neal thinks about it and deep down he knows Peter is right.

‘OK, how do we agree when I can go in puppy mode?’

‘When the mask and tail go on. Is that an idea?’

‘OK. I can live with that.’

‘Do you need it now? Because I don´t have the gear, but I can tie you over.’

‘Maybe?’ Neal is unsure, can he ask for it? He really wants to, but he still isn´t sure.

‘Of course precious, come with me to the playroom.’

Neal follows Peter and when he enters, he automatically strips and kneels at the door, waiting for instructions. Peter is happy to see that Neal still remembered their house rules. He takes some gear he bought and walks back to Neal. He slips Neal in black leather boots he can attach to his thighs with black leather straps. He doesn’t have puppy mittens, but he does have leather mittens, so he fastens those over Neal´s hands. Next come a thick black leather collar and since he doesn´t have a dog mask, he takes on of the leather hoods. Once Neal isn´t able to see, he takes a regular butt plug and lubes it before pushing it in Neal´s hole. He can feel the tension seep out of Neal.

‘Come pup, you can rest of your dog bed.’

Neal crawls next to Peter when he tugs the leash, he fastened on his collar. When he can feel something soft under his knees, he lays down. Peter pets him and rests on his dog bed.

 

*  *  *

Now that Peter has seen himself what the puppy does to Neal, he is convinced he should give Neal this. He is completely relaxed. So he clears his agenda and goes shopping. When he comes home? Neal is on his belly on the living room futon and he is sketching. Peter smiles and walks over to give Neal a kiss. Neal looks up in question and Peter shows him the black bag.

‘Want to try some of the stuff I bought?’

Neal gives a small smile and nods.

Neal is on his best behavior so Peter quickly takes the stuff he bought out and Ties Neal feet in puppy boots that he binds against his legs. He also bought black leather puppy mittens and fastens them around Neal´s fists, they are padded so Peter was assured by the clerk that they would be comfortable. Next comes the black anal plug with tail. Neal gives his ass a shake to get the feel of the tail and he smiles when it waggles. Next Peter puts on the black leather mask, it is gorgeously crafted to fit Neal. Peter must admit, Neal is a gorgeous puppy. Over the mask goes a black leather collar.

‘Come puppy, let´s see the other stuff I bought you.’

Neal quickly crawls next to Peter and is surprised to see a real doghouse in the corner. He yips happily and waves his tail.

‘You like it, hm?’

Neal barks once.

‘Go on, check it out.’

Neal quickly crawls inside and finds a super soft dog bed. There are some toys inside and an old T-shirt that smells like Peter.

‘You like it?’

Neal barks.

‘Good, I need to do some stuff, but you can stay here.’

Peter snaps a leash on Neal´s collar and fastens it to the doghouse. Peter checks if there is water in his bowl and some snacks in the other one and pets Neal before leaving the room.

He walks back to his office and starts up the program with the indoor camera he had installed in the playroom. He can see Neal sniffing around the doghouse, even eating the snacks and eventually settling on his dog bed. It looks like he is dozing and finally falling asleep.

After an hour, Peter walks into the playroom and Neal is already waiting for him. He woke up from his nap and has been anxiously waiting for his owner´s return. His tail is wagging and he barks happily.

‘Hey puppy, had a nice nap?’

Neal yips and paws at Peter´s leg.

‘What is it boy, are you hungry?’

Neal keeps pawing and adds a whine.

It suddenly dawns on Peter. He needs to go to the toilet.

‘Oh, I didn´t anticipate that Neal.’

He walks towards the bathroom and Neal follows him. But when they are standing next to the toilet, Neal just stares at Peter. Peter is at a loss, he hadn´t anticipated that Neal would be this deep in puppy space.

‘Go into the shower, Neal.’

When Neal doesn´t move only gets more fidgety, Peter drags him into the walk-in shower.

‘Go on, boy.’

Neal whines but eventually relieves himself. Peter takes the shower and quickly rinses Neal off, making a mental note to talk about this with Neal.


	20. Such a good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is the first to notice. Every time Peter gives Neal a compliment, he blushes and straightens. She tries it, but he doesn´t respond to her as he does to Peter, so she decides to enlighten Peter, since he is oblivious to the whole situation.

‘Hon?’

Peter looks up disturbed, he was concentrating on a contract in his office. Elizabeth rarely enters while he is working because everyone knows he doesn´t like to be disturbed when he is concentrating.

‘Did you ever notice how Neal responses to your approval since the incident?’

Peter thinks about it, knowing what she is asking.

‘You think he developed a praise kink?’

El nods enthusiastically, ‘but I don´t think he knows or realizes it.’

Peter thinks about it, it would make sense. On the one hand he desperately wants his boy back, so he can play with him, on the other hand, he doesn´t want to push Neal. He thinks about it.

‘Let´s put it to the test.’

‘Well, I will wait this one out, because I already tested my theory and he doesn´t respond to me like he does to you.’

That is a fact. For some reason, Neal responds more to Peter sexually, he enjoys spending time with Elizabeth, going to art galleries, museums, going shopping or just people watching from a terrace with a glass of wine. But for the hardcore stuff, he responds to Peter´s dominance more than to Elizabeth´s.

‘You just want to watch,’ Peter teases.

‘Guilty as charged.’

‘OK, let me finish here first. I need to get this done.’

Peter kisses El before he swats her ass as she leaves the office.

 

* *  *

 

Neal is swimming when Peter walks in. The physical therapist they called in told Neal that swimming would be beneficial for his muscles.

Neal hasn´t noticed him yet, so Peter takes his time studying his boy, the long leg muscles moving while he propels himself through the water. Neal does one of those fancy turns under water, swims towards him. He must have seen Peter because he comes up and treads water.

‘Join me?’

‘No sorry, I have a business meeting, but I just wanted a moment to enjoy my beautiful boy.’

He can see a blush appearing on Neal´s chest.

‘You are just stunning.’

The blush now creeps into Neal´s face. Elizabeth was right.

‘Got to go, sweetheart, finish your exercises. See you tonight.’

Peter leaves the swimming pool. How come he has not noticed this before, but then again, El has always been better at these things.

 

* *  *

‘You are right, El.’

‘Oh hon, did you still have doubts?’

Peter smiles, his wife is right, of course she is right.’

‘What do you think will happen when we both give him some praise?’

‘Are you suggesting a spitroast?’

Peter nods with a smirk. He can see El is getting turned on by it. Earlier in their relationship she asked Peter if she could fuck him with a strap on. They tried, but Peter wasn´t into it. But he knows she loves the opportunity.

‘Do you think he is ready?’

‘I will talk to him, but yes, I think he is, he doesn´t want to be perceived as a victim. And I must admit he is doing his best to get things done, he has been painting and I believe this is very therapeutic for him.’

‘Have you seen any of his paintings?’

‘Some, they are all about what happened to him, but that is OK. They are getting brighter.’

‘So you will let me know?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Great.’

 

* *  *

‘Neal?’

Neal looks up from reading a book. He gives Peter a big smile. Peter sits down while Neal makes room and puts his head in peter´s lap.

‘Neal, Elizabeth and I would like some playtime, do you think you are up for it?’

‘Sure, of course, anything special in mind?’

‘Mind if we surprise you?’

‘Not at all.’

‘OK, then I suggest you go freshen up.’

Peter kisses Neal while getting up again.

 

* *  *

 

Neal is kneeling naked next to Peter´s chair. The leash of his collar is tied to Peter´s chair. The bulky posture collar prevents him from looking down or moving his head very much. His arms are tied behind his back with leather belts. His cock locked away in its cock cage.

Peter can tell Neal is in puppy headspace. He hasn´t been able to shake it and it is alright as long as he knows he is safe with Peter and Elizabeth. When they found out Chris had Neal chipped, they even changed the info on the microchip and showed Neal that the info on it is now theirs. Peter even suggested to Neal to give him a GPS tracker if he wanted, so they would be able to track him, but he also told Neal that this had to be something he wanted, because they don´t need to know where Neal all the time, but if Neal needs it to feel safe. But in the end they agreed that Neal would take Diana or Jones with him if he leaves the house.

Peter is happy to see that Neal spends less time in puppy headspace, but the collar did it this time. Peter will desensitize him, but for now they are alright.

Peter has been feeding Neal pieces of fruit and is enjoying his coffee with Elizabeth, chit chatting. Neal hasn´t made a noise or fidgeted while waiting and Peter has shown his approval.

‘You make me very proud Neal, no let me rephrase that, you make us proud.’

He can see that Neal wants to look down, but he can´t and as expected, the blush creeps in his chest.

‘And because you have been so good, we will fuck you. Hard.’

He can see Neal´s dick tries to fill out, straining in the cage.

‘I would love to see you over the spanking bench, but since we are here I think we will take you right here on the ottoman.’

Peter gestures to get up and Neal does, careful to maintain his balance with his bound arms. Peter unties his arms, massaging them to get the blood flowing. He then unfastens the posture collar, underneath is still his regular collar. Neal kneels on the ottoman and Elizabeth reties his collar to it, so he can´t lift his head, while Peter ties his wrists and ankles to the hidden rings in the ottoman.

‘You don´t know how hot you look right now.’

Neal let´s out a moan when Elizabeth slides in a lubed finger. Peter is standing in front of Neal, his cock already dripping some pre-come.

‘Are you going to be a good boy or do I need a ring gag?’

‘I am your good boy.’ Neal moans when Elizabeth adds a second finger.

‘I know you are, but still, I think I like it more when you are wearing the spider gag.’

Peter takes it and fastens it around Neal´s head, who starts drooling almost immediately. Peter can feel his cock grow even harder.

‘God, Neal, you look so fucking hot. I…’

Neal let´s out a grunt when Elizabeth pushes in her third finger. Peter can see Neal´s cock straining in its cage, dripping pre-come. It is clear that Neal is also turned on, but he won´t come until they let him.

Elizabeth seems to be ready, because she lubes up the dildo on her strap-on and slowly pushes in. Neal makes the most perfect grunt and moan while the dildo is slowly pushed in. She doesn´t stop until she is fully seated.

‘You are doing good, so good for us. You look so hot, impaled on El´s dildo.’

Elizabeth starts slowly pulling out and pushing in and soon, she has a pace, Neal grunting and moaning. Peter steps up to Neal and Neal looks up at him, drool steadily dripping from his open mouth.

Peter feeds his cock into Neal´s open mouth and he gasp when he feels the moist warmth of Neal´s mouth around his dick. He needs a moment to get in Elizabeth´s rhythm, but then they are in sync and Neal is sandwiched in between them. Peter let´s El do the work, while she pushes in, she pushes Neal´s mouth over his cock. They both tell him how gorgeous he looks while being fucked in both holes.

When Elizabeth can tell Peter is going to come, she pounds into Neal hard, pushing him deeper on Peter´s cock. Peter cries out when his dick is pushed in Neal´s throat and he comes.

Peter pulls out and thick ropes of drool and semen cling between his dick and Neal´s still open mouth. Neal looks totally debauched and so hot. Elizabeth keeps plowing into Neal´s hole and Peter feels pity for his poor boy, so he opens the cock cage and Neal´s cock immediately fills out, pulling the most exquisite sounds from their pet.

‘You think you can come untouched, my precious boy?’

Neal´s eyes are glazing over and Peter thinks he might actually be overstimulated. Elizabeth adjust the angle so she hits his prostate with every stroke and soon Neal´s shoot come all over the ottoman. Elizabeth pulls out, telling him how good he was for her. Neal lets himself sink in on himself since he is still tied. Peter quickly unties him and pulls him on the couch between Peter and Elizabeth. Where the three of them do their best to get their breathing under control.

‘You are so hot and wonderful. We couldn´t have asked for a better toy, Neal. You make us proud.’

Neal hums with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face. Peter rolls over to Elizabeth and starts kissing her, pinching her nipples. Neal comes crawling towards them.

‘Let´s spoil Elizabeth, she hasn´t come yet.’


	21. In an accident when outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal goes out to visit a gallery when he is hit by a car.

‘Peter Burke?’

‘…’

‘Where is he? I am on my way.’

Peter calls out to Jones that they need to get going. Jones can hear from his voice that something is seriously wrong and hurries to the elevator where Peter is already waiting for him.

‘Is everything alright with Elizabeth?’

Peter looks confused, ‘yeah, Diana is with her. It is Neal. He was in an accident. I explicitly told him to wait for one of us to accompany him.’

‘Where are we going?’

‘Lennox. He always has to push the boundaries, what if…’

‘Peter, Chris is no longer a threat.’

‘I know, I…’

‘You are worried, that is OK.’

Jones drives as fast as he can, with it still being safe for others, towards the hospital. Once they arrive, Peter jumps out and tells Jones to park the car.

Peter hurries to the ER entrance and tells the nurse who he is.

‘Yes, the doctor is still busy with Mister Caffrey, Please take a seat in the waiting room and I will see if you can go in.’

Peter nods and walks towards the mentioned waiting room. He doesn´t sit down, he just paces it until the nurse comes back and gestures to follow her. Peter is taken back to a cubicle where Neal is being monitored. There is an IV with several bags and a nurse is cleaning up some abrasions. His eyes are closed and Peter can see that he is in pain.

‘Neal?’

Neal slowly opens his eyes and Peter can see that it takes a moment for them to focus on him.

‘Peter?’

‘Yes baby, I am here. How are you feeling?’

‘Like I was hit by a truck.’

‘Well, it wasn´t a truck from what I heard, but a car, so you are close. Are you in pain?

‘They added something in my IV, because I feel floaty.’

A nurse comes in and asks Neal about his pain level. Neal indicates it is a five.

‘The doctor will be right back, he is looking at the X-rays,’ the nurse explains.

‘Glad you are here.’ Neal whispers.

‘Where else would I be?’

Peter gives Neal a kiss on the hand he is holding. When the doctor walks in, he introduces himself as the orthopedic surgeon on call.

‘We are going to prep mister Caffrey for surgery, the fracture in his femur needs to be surgically set. We are waiting for an OR to come available. If you are in pain, please let us know. Otherwise I will see you in a bit.’

The doctor shakes hands with both of them and leaves the cubicle. Peter can see that Neal is struggling to keep his eyes open.

‘Close your eyes and rest. I will be here.’

Neal hums his understanding and while they wait Peter can see the tension drain from Neal. He must have fallen asleep, which is for the better. Peter calls Jones and tells him to get some coffee.

About half an hour later, a nurse comes in and tells Peter they are ready for Neal in the OR. She tells Peter to come along since he can wait at the surgical waiting room. Once they arrive at the doors to the ER, the nurse tells Peter to say goodbye and Peter kisses Neal on the forehead and he briefly opens his eyes, acknowledging his departure and then Neal is wheeled inside.

About an hour later, a nurse comes out and tells Peter Neal has been admitted and tells him he can wait in the assigned room. Peter walks to the orthopedic ward and shows the papers he received at the OR. The nurse smiles, introduces herself as Sofia and shows him the room. She tells him that where he can get coffee and water and to come to the nurses desk if he needs anything. Peter asks when they expect Neal to be brought to his room and she tells him not for at least an hour, so Peter goes downstairs to get a decent cup of coffee and a newspaper or something. He calls Jones to ask where he is, and he tells he is in a café around the corner, so Peter joins him.

 

* *  *

Peter is waiting in Neal´s room, when a bed enters the room. Inside is Neal, pale with his eyes closed. The nurses quickly settle him into the room, since he is not on any monitors or anything.

‘He was awake in the recovery, but will be sleeping a lot to get rid of the anesthetic.’

Peter nods.

‘What did they do?’

‘The doctor will be in shortly, but from what I understood, his left femur was broken and they pinned it, they expect a full recovery.’

‘Thank you.’

The nurse leaves and Peter comes closer, taking Neal ´s hand. Neal slowly opens his eyes, but it is clear it takes a lot of effort to do so.

‘Rest Neal, I am here. You are safe.’

Neal gives a weak smile and closes his eyes once again.

Over the course of the day, Neal sleeps a lot and every time he wakes, he looks up at Peter who reassures him and falls back asleep. It is already late when Neal finally opens his eyes and keeps them open. He looks better.

‘Hi precious, how are you feeling?’

‘Stiff, sore.’

‘Any pain?’

‘Not really, I guess they gave me something.’

‘Yeah, they probably did.’

‘What happened?’

‘You don´t remember?’

‘What, I was on my way to that new gallery since Elizabeth is not here. I was hit by a car?’

‘Yeah, you made an impressive dent.’

‘Do I want to know?’

‘You have broken your left leg. So you will be in a cast for the next couple of weeks.’

‘When can I go home?’

‘Not today, that is for sure. I don´t know, we will need to ask the doctor when he does his rounds.’

 

* *  *

 

 

Neal left the hospital a day after the accident with instructions to stay of the leg and to rest. He had called Elizabeth and told her not to come back on his account since Peter was taking care of him.

A couple of days later, his casts were replaced with more durable ones, but since he couldn´t work his crutches, he was told to get plenty of rest or to use a wheelchair. Once Peter brought Neal home, he guided him to the couch and the watched some TV together. When dinner was announced? They had a light dinner and afterwards peter guided Neal to his hospital bed. It was easier for Neal to get in and out of.

‘Too bad the bed is so small.’ Neal remarks when peter helps him in bed.

‘Oh?’

‘Don´t tell me that in your list of kinks, there is not a medical kink?’ Neal smiles.

Now it is Peter who blushes.

‘Oh, paging doctor Burke…’

‘No, Neal, we can´t you are healing.’

‘So, I was told to rest, so here I am, in bed, resting, I don´t put any wait on my arm of leg, just like the doctor told me.’

Peter smiles.

‘Well, there are some things I have always wanted to try.’

Neal waggles is eyebrows, go for it, I am getting bored and horny, reading Elizabeth´s gay porn all day.’

‘ah, poor you, here, let me give you a sponge bath before going to sleep.’

Peter gets a bowl of water and some towels and wash cloths and strips Neal, mindful for his broken arm and leg. He test the water and then gently washes Neal. Paying extra care to Neal´s groin. Neal moans but stays still until Peter puts his lips around Neal´s erect cock.

‘Oh, please.’

‘Please what?’ Peter grins when he releases Neal´s cock.

‘Let me come.’

‘hmm…’

Peter takes Neal once again in his mouth and with his tongue strokes around his engorged cock. He then pushes himself deeper onto it and he can feel Neal stilling, totally absorbed by the feeling of being in Peter´s throat.

‘God, Peter, I´m coming in you keep this up.’

The moment Peter taps on his balls, Neal yelps in surprise and comes in Peter´s mouth, who swallows every drop. Neal groans and Peter asks if he is alright.

‘God yes, sorry I didn´t last longer.’

‘No need to apologize, it has been too long since you came. Tomorrow, we will have some playtime.’

Peter cleans Neal up and helps him in his pajamas, and by the time Peter kisses him, he is almost already asleep.

 

* *  *

 

The next morning Peter is awake before Neal and he takes breakfast up to Neal´s bed. The moment Neal smells the coffee, he blinks open his eyes.

‘Good morning sleepy head,’ Peter kisses Neal, ‘how are you feeling?’

‘OK I guess, sore, but not too bad.’

‘Hmm… not too bad for some playtime?’

Neal’s lips curl up in a smile.

‘I am gross, I need a shower first.’

‘No need, I will give you a sponge bath. Anything I can do to take care of my precious boy.’

Peter´s heart beats faster, just by looking at the cute blush.

‘First we will have breakfast and then I will get some toys for us to play with, while I take care of you.’

Neal picks up the toast and omelet and starts eating, only now realizing how hungry he is, having skip dinner last night. When they are done, Peter takes the tray out and brings it back to the kitchen before walking to the playroom and putting some stuff in a bag.

He comes back to Neal and tells him just to relax and stay put while he takes care of him. He snaps on medical gloves and Neal is intrigued.

First Peter takes out medical restraints, they look fantastic, the brown leather is nicely polished and the sheepskin inside soft, he fastens Neal´s wrists to the side of the bed, so he can´t intervene whatever Peter has planned for him next. The free ankle gets the same treatment. The leg in the cast in nicely secured with bandages so Neal won´t suddenly move. He puts one of those neck braces around Neal´s neck so all he will be able to do is look straight forward towards the ceiling. It will feel very constrictive but Peter will take care of him.

He also put wide cloth restrains over his stomach and chest, so he won´t be able to make a movement that could jolt his leg. He explains this to Neal, because he wants playtime, but he doesn’t want to hurt Neal.

Next comes a nice ring gag. He can see Neal looks surprised, but then he focuses back on what he is doing. Peter cuts off Neal´s PJ´s, he can hear a protesting sound around the gag, they were expensive, but Peter doesn´t even blink, he will buy Neal a new pair.

Once Neal lays exposed in front of him, Peter takes a washcloths, dips it in the water and starts cleaning Neal. Neal moans under the administrations and it feels good to be clean again. Special care is taken cleaning Neal´s dick and when it is all done, Peter strips off the gloves and takes new ones. He locks Neal´s cock in a cock cage. He chuckles when he can hear Neal groan in frustration around the gag.

Next he opens the sterile package and takes out the catheter, lubing it up and then slowly inserting it in Neal´s locked up cock. Neal groans at the discomfort, but Peter shushes him. He then attaches a urine bag on it and hangs it next to the bed. What Neal doesn´t see is that Peter clamps it off, so Neal will have a nice full bladder soon.

‘I understood that you were thirsty patient Caffrey, so I will make sure he hydrate enough. He puts a plug in the ring gag through which an IV tube goes that he hangs from the IV stand, Peter adjusts the drip so it goes really slow, allowing Neal to swallow. Neal´s eyes are wide open and Peter tells him to relax.

Neal takes a deep breath through his nose, continuing to swallow the water that is being fed to him.

‘You are such a good patient. Too bad we couldn´t give you an enema, we will keep that for when the cast comes off. Now, what else can we do?’

Peter picks up a pair of nipple clamps and fastens them, eliciting a garbled moan. Then he strings them with a piece of wire to the overhead beam, making sure they give a slight tug. Peter is so glad he opted for the stainless steel orthopedic bed, this way he has all these attachments where he can secure Neal to.

By the time he is done, the IV bag is empty and Peter takes the plug out. Replacing it with a nice dido, he slowly pushes in, making sure Neal has time to adjust and not trigger his gag reflex, not that he has much left after spending so much time with Peter.

‘Such a good pet. Taking that dildo so deep. Keep swallowing. That way I know you can take my cock also deep in your throat, like you did when you were being fucked by Elizabeth.’

Peter can see Neal´s cock tries to fill out and he gives the wires a quick pull, almost no noise comes out with that dildo deep in his throat. He pulls the dildo out, replacing it with an inflatable gag which he pups so Neal won´t be able to make much noise.

Neal is getting anxious and Peter knows he needs to pee, he hasn´t gone since he woke up, so his bladder must be full. Peter gently rubs Neal´s lower abdomen where his bladder is located and can feel the light swelling. He gently applies some pressure and Neal makes the most desperate sound.

‘You need to pee?’

Neal does his best to nod. Peter fondles his balls and Neal closes his eyes. They flip open again when Peter squeezes them.

‘I am in a generous mood, so I will allow you to relief yourself. He takes the clamp in his hand and while he pulls the nipple clamps off with one go, he opens the catheter. Even with the gag, Neal screams.

Peter quickly rolls one nipple between his fingers while he sucks on the other one. When Neal is breathing more evenly again. He clamps the site of the Foley for drainage and instills a small amount of sterile saline in Neal´s bladder. He must notice, because he lets out a surprised noise.

‘Yes, filling your bladder up again.’

Neal grunts and Peter closes the Foley. He adds new clamps to Neal´s nipples, taping them to his chest. He connects them to the small remote that lays next to Neal on the bed. He also adds some adhesive electrodes to Neal´s balls. He can see Neal tense, realizing what Peter is doing. But Peter doesn´t shock him. Instead he starts caressing Neal´s naked body, teasing him, telling him how good he is being for Peter.

He takes both gags out and gives Neal some time to loosen his jaw. He then takes a piece of bondage tape and tapes his mouth shut, after giving him a quick kiss. He also removes the cock cage and the Foley after he drained it. Neal´s cock immediately fills out. Peter smiles telling Neal that he has something special in mind. He lubes up a sound and inserts it in Neal´s slit, attaching one of the electrodes.

He then takes the remote and starts dialing it in, nothing to serious, just to make sure Neal gets a nice jolt, but nothing that will make him move too much. He takes the setting that gives surprise jolts, so Neal doesn´t know what will be next and in what strength. He can see Neal closing his eyes and sweat starts appearing on his body. Peter makes a mental note to insert a plug as well next time. He studies Neal´s beautiful body while Neal desperately breathes through his nose.

‘I could watch you all day like this, do you know how gorgeous you look?’

Peter let´s his hands roam all over Neal. He puts on rubber gloves and takes the top of the sound and starts fucking Neal´s slit with it. He can hear the desperate sound Neal is making even behind the tape.

‘You want to come, precious?’

Neal nods.

He gives the sound a couple of pushes in and out and then pulls it out, taking Neal´s hard cock in his mouth. He doesn´t have to do anything, because Neal almost immediately spills his cum, Peter swallowing everything. He doesn´t immediately remove the electrodes, he knows how sensitive Neal is now and he will feel the pulses now even more.

He can hear something like please behind the gag.

‘Please? Please what Neal? Do you want me to stop the electrodes? Do you want more?’

Neal shakes his head and Peter takes pity. He turns the remote off and removes the electrodes and gag.

‘Wow, that was…’

‘Intense?’

‘Yeah, but in a good way. I didn´t know you could be so creative in a hospital bed.’

‘Why did you think I went with the full options orthopedic bed?’

Neal smiles and yawns.

‘Here, let me get you out of those restraints and clean you up, so you can takes a nap.’

Neal nods sleepy, he can´t wait to see what Peter can think of, but for now, all he wants to do is close his eyes.

 


	22. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an intense play, Neal has a flash back, Peter and Elizabeth help him through it.

The moment Peter walks through the door, it is clear he is stressed. Neal can hear it by the way he lets the door close. Neal cleans his hands and gets up. The cast is removed and his leg is doing well, but he still can´t stand up very long and whenever he paints he uses a stool.

He makes his way to Peter, he is standing in the kitchen, with his head in the fridge, probably looking for a beer.

‘They are in the lowest shelf.’

Peter straightens and Neal kisses him.

‘Welcome home.’

Neal bends and takes out one of the domestic beers they stock especially for Peter.

‘How was your day?’

Peter waves him off, ‘maybe later. How was your day?’

‘Good, I went with Elizabeth to the office, but when she went into a meeting, I finished what I was doing and came home to paint.’

Peter nods.

‘Will she be home before dinner?’

‘No, I don´t think so, I heard her mention dinner with a client.’

‘Of course, I remember, she told me about it.’

Neal looks at Peter and smiles, ‘come with me, you need to relax.’

Neal guides Peter into the bedroom and undresses him while kissing him. He then guides Peter into the shower. He slowly jacks Peter off and when he ready to come, Neal kneels in the large shower and takes Peter in his mouth, slowly nibbling and teasing Peter, who is moaning and groaning. He grips Neal´s hair and starts fucking Neal´s mouth. Neal does his best to breathe between trusts and when Peter pushes deeper, he gags but he knows Peter will only get more turned on by it. And as expected, it doesn´t take long before Peter comes and Neal swallows his come. Neal´s own cock is hard, but he knows not to touch it. It is Peter´s to enjoy.

A quick rinse off and they leave the bathroom. Neal can see Peter is already more relaxed. They only put on robes and walk back to the living room. Peter puts on a game and Neal picks up a book.

About an hour later, John announces that dinner is served and both men go to the dining room. Dinner is delicious. When they are done, Peter suggest to watch the news before retreating to the playroom. The promise of being used, makes Neal cock hard again. Peter must have noticed, but he ignores it for now. They watch the news. When it is done, they retreat to the playroom. Neal leaves the robe and kneels like he is been taught. He patiently waits while Peter prepares some toys.

Before Peter proceeds, he puts a clear latex hood over Neal´s head and over it he fastens a posture collar in thick leather. Neal quietly follows Peter, he sits him down on a chair. His arms and legs are restrained. A ring gag keeps his mouth open.

‘You are such a good cock slut, sucking me off in the shower, let’s keep you in practice.’

Peter pushes in a dildo and fucks Neal´s mouth with it. Neal´s cock starts to fill out again and he groans.

‘I see you like it when I fuck you throat.’

Peter fastens a cock ring and Neal groans in frustration.

‘Patience, Neal.’

Neal stills and lets himself be used once more by Peter, who attaches nipple clamps and adds a nice vibrator for good measure. Once it is turned on, Neal moans and drools. Peter chuckles and tells Neal he will add a gag. He takes the inflatable one, Neal detests and feeds it in Neal´s open mouth. A few squeezes from the bulb and Neal’s sounds are muffled.

‘You look so hot, with that eager cock. I think Elizabeth will enjoy you.’

With that, he leaves Neal. But Neal knows that he is always monitored, even when left alone. When Peter returns, he has Elizabeth with him.

‘Oh honey, I see peter prepared you already. Let me change, so I can make good use of you.’

He can hear Elizabeth leave. Even though the hood is made of clear latex, it is so tight, Neal keeps his eyes closed. It would take too much effort to try and open them.

Peter keeps him entertained, by changing the vibrations in the dildo. Neal startles and a surprised noise can be heard when the dildo starts fucking him. Peter chuckles and plays with Neal´s nipple clamps, eliciting the most beautiful sounds from his pet.

When Elizabeth returns, Peter kisses her and slips his fingers in her cunt. She is already wet and his own cock springs to attention. Peter lifts her up and takes her to the leather bench. She waggles her eyes and tells him to fuck her, Peter doesn´t need more encouragement and he does just that. Elizabeth always enjoys it when Peter takes her doggie style so, she stops Peter and kneels in front of him, letting him fuck her from behind.

‘I’m going to come, El.’

‘Just fill me up.’

Peter moans when he comes and laughs. Elizabeth gets up and walks towards Neal, who is still being fucked. She takes the bulb and gives it another squeeze, filling Neal´s mouth even more.

‘I don´t want to hear my fuck toy.’ She whispers in his ear.

She straddles his lap and feeds his red hard cock inside of her. Since Neal is completely restrained, he truly is just a toy and she takes advantage of him. When she changes position, peter takes advantage of it and he pushes a steel butt plug in El. Elizabeth moans when the cold steels enters her. Peter knows she always enjoys something up her butt, but he also knows that Neal will feel the steel against his cock head.

Since Neal can´t finger her clit, she does it herself and when Peter stands behind her and starts pulling and squeezing her nipples, she comes with a shout. She needs a moment before getting off Neal´s lap. Peter in the meantime cleans Neal a bit since, his come and El´s juices are now covering his lap.

He then pulls on the nipple clamps and Neal does his best to come forward to relief his nipples. When he does, Peter hits him with a crop and a yelp can be heard from behind the gag.

Elizabeth takes the remote to Neal´s dildo and increases the speed. Neal muffled yelps can be heard and while Peter uses his crop, she fingers herself again.

‘You are so good for us.’

‘I think I want him fucking me, Peter. With his mouth.’

Peter looks approving and gets the toys.

Peter first removes the dildo. Next he unfastens the gag and pulls off the hood before feeding Neal some water. When Neal is done drinking, he pushes in a double sided dildo that can be fastened around Neal´s head. The part in his mouth is shorter that the other side, but he will feel the dildo in his throat when he fucks El with it.

Next he unfastens the arm and leg restraints and massages Neal’s limps. The manacles around his wrists are fastened together and his legs are bound with his ankles so he needs to rest on his knees. The nipple clamps are attached to his collar and the chain is already pulled taut so whenever he moves his head, he will be pulling on the clamps. Peter shoves another lubed dildo in Neal´s ass, this one wider than the one that fucked him and Neal groans.

When he is deemed ready, Peter pulls on the leash of his collar and Neal follows towards Elizabeth, who welcome him by opening her legs . Neal finds a position so he can enter Elizabeth with the dildo and starts fucking her with it.

He jolts in surprise when he feels the pulses in the his ass.

‘Just some incentive when you fuck my wife, pet.’

Peter takes a seat behind Elizabeth so she can lean against him while he plays with her nipples. He has two clothespins and attaches them to her nipples before twisting and pulling them. Elizabeth groans and moans. Peter increases the jolts Neal is receiving from the dildo but Neal keeps fucking Elizabeth. Peter starts rubbing her clit and Elizabeth once again comes with a shout.

Neal wants to stop, but Peer holds Elizabeth and tells Neal to continue while he once again increases the level.

‘Look how perfect our pet is.’

Tears start to build in Neal´s eyes, the shocks are higher than he is used to, but Peter wants to see how well Neal is able to adjust.

‘You look so beautiful when you cry, my perfect little pet.’

The moment the words leave Peter´s mouth he sees the change in Neal`s demeanor and he immediately know something is wrong. Neal’s body is tense. He stops the feed and takes out the dildo.

‘Shh, precious, you are OK?’

Neal nods but it is clear he isn´t. Peter unfastens his restraints and gets rid of everything? Elizabeth already got up and opened the door of the playroom. Peter picks Neal up and carries him out towards their bedroom. He puts Neal in it and both he and Elizabeth lay on either side of Neal.

‘Neal? Can you tell us what is wrong?’

‘Nothing, I´m fine.’

‘Sweetie, you are not fine, why didn´t you flick your fingers if it got too much?’

‘It wasn´t.’

‘Did we say or do something that triggered you?’

When Neal doesn´t respond, Elizabeth looks at Peter, that is it.

‘Neal, did we remind you of something that happened with Chris?’

Neal stays still and after sometime, he nods.

‘Oh sweetie, we are sorry.’

‘I know, and I know that you would never hurt me and if I want you to stop, you would, but… I don´t know what happened.’

‘But…’

Peter pulls Neal closer.

‘I… When you said… never mind.’

‘It’s OK Neal, whenever you are ready. We don´t have to talk about this right now.’

Elizabeth pulls a soft blanket over the three of them and they stay huddled together until they can feel Neal fall asleep between them. Once he does, Elizabeth and Peter also let themselves fall asleep.

 

*  *  *

 

The next morning Neal wakes and he can tell it is already late in the morning. He is alone in the bed but he can tell Elizabeth and Peter slept with him. He takes care of his morning business and walks towards the kitchen where he can hear Elizabeth and Peter talking to John and cook.

He walks in and the moment he comes in arm reach of Peter, he is pulled closer and kissed. He untangles himself and El hands him a  cup of coffee. John and cook have left the kitchen and Neal sits down.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Good, rested, I guess I was tired.’

‘Well, take it easy today. We cleared our schedules so we can spend some time together.’

Neal takes one of the scones with some whipped cream and jam before refilling his coffee.

‘Neal, I am sorry I triggered you yesterday but I would like to know what it was that triggered you, so we can work on it. If we don´t address it, it is not going to get better.’

Neal eats in silence. He knows peter is right and he really does want to do something about his problem. He knows peter is studying him and he looks up and can see the worry in Peter´s face. He swallows away his food and hesitates but decides Peter and El need to know.

‘When Chris took me, he…’

Neal looks to the ground.

‘He told me you asked him to make me into the perfect pet.’

Neal looks up at Peter and Elizabeth. He can see Peter realizes what he said to Neal last night.

‘I know now that you never asked him to do that, but at the time. He was so convincing. But I should never had believed him and should have had more trust in you guys.’

‘Oh sweetie, you can´t blame yourself.’

‘He would hurt me and when it got too much and I started crying, he said that you would like it when I cried. That I was the perfect pet for you.’

Peter gets up and takes Neal in a hug.

‘Thank you for letting me know and remember you are perfect for me, for El, but we will always respect your limits. And we will always stop when you want us too. We are not into this because we want to hurt you.’

Neal buries himself in Peter´s chest and takes deep breathes to calm himself.

‘I know.’

‘We will get through this, OK?’

Neal nods, together, they will.


	23. A new office toy in Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a stressful time at the office and Elizabeth decides he needs some distraction. This chapter fills a prompt giving to me by Pennygirl612, who asked for Neal being used as a stress toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. RL was very busy, but I promise to pick up the story again and to finish it. If you have prompts or if there is stuff you would like to read, just let me know and I will see what I can do.

‘So how is the deal going?’

‘ _Please don´t mention it, I am so done with this deal. Can’t I just leave everything to the lawyers and come back?_ ’ Peter sort of whines.

Elizabeth smiles, ‘you could, but you know as well as I do that you won´t.’

Peter sighs, ‘ _you are right. How is Neal doing_?’

‘He is fine, he is a bit tied up, but he is doing fine.’

‘ _Can I watch?_ ’

Elizabeth can hear the huskiness enter Peter´s voice.

‘Sure, here, let me put you in a good spot so you get a nice overview. Neal, Peter is on Face time.’

She knows Neal can hear her, because she didn´t put in ear plugs but it is not like he can move much. She has him bound in some intricate rope bindings. Ever since she saw what Peter could do after his course in shibari, she wanted to learn the technique. she followed a course and even has someone come in to give her pointers if she wants a more difficult pattern. Tonight she has him bound in a really uncomfortable pose. The fat penis gag fills his mouth and he can´t make a sound. It doesn´t go deep, but it is wide and fills Neal´s mouth completely. She can see his muscles tremble from the effort of keeping his position and she lets her hands roam over his exposed abs.

‘What do you think?’

‘ _You did a wonderful job dear, he looks gorgeous. What do you have planned next?’_

Elizabeth circles Neal, studying him.

‘I wanted to spank him, but he has been such a good boy, I am not sure yet.’

‘ _May I make a suggestion?_ ’

‘Sure, any input is welcome.’

_‘’Have him wear the double penis gag and make him fuck you with it.’_

‘Hmm… excellent choice. Did you hear that Neal?’

Neal grunts his acknowledgement and from the jerk in his cock, it is clear he is up for it. Elizabeth lowers Neal so he can balance on his knees. His legs stay bound, but he can now rest since he is no longer suspended. His arms also stay bound behind his back, but Elizabeth must want to give Peter a show, because she pulls his bound wrists up, so Neal is once again in a stress position.

She unfastens the gag and carefully removes it, before giving him some water with a straw. She then takes the mentioned penis gag and stuffs Neal´s mouth once again. The part in Neal´s mouth is not as wide as the previous one, but it is longer, making it more uncomfortable for Neal. Once the gag is fastened, she takes two clover clamps and clips them on his nipples. He rewards her with a grunt.

‘Oh, you want sensitive nipples, do you?’

She clips a chain on them and then attaches it to his collar, this way, whenever he moves his head fucking her with the dildo, he will be pulling on the clamps. She just gets wet by the idea of unclamping them and rolling those nipples between her fingers.

She finally lowers Neal a bit more so he can position himself better in front of her. She then sits down on one of the fucking chairs, so Neal sill have good access.

‘Go on, pet, show your masters what you can.’

Neal takes a deep breath through his nose and plunges into her wet cunt. He takes a steady pace, pushing the dildo deep into her. She makes the most delightful noises and when she starts fingering herself, it doesn´t take long before she comes.

‘ _God Neal, you did a good job_.’ Peter praises over the phone.

‘Hmmm, let me give you a bit more show, OK? You have some lube there with you hon?’

‘ _Give it to me._ ’

She once again adjusts the ropes and know Neal is once again hanging from the large ring in the ceiling. Elizabeth adjusts the height, so he is hanging from the correct height and she won´t pull her back trying to fuck her toy. She ties a piece of rope around the gag, that way his head is pulled backwards so Peter can see his face. She then adds some weights to the chain of his nipple clamps and Neal moans behind his gag, his breath coming fast, trying to cope with the new added pain.

She takes her strap-on and lubes it up. Neal is still wearing his cock cage, so she is ready to fuck him silly. She stands behind him and checks with her finger if his hole is relaxed enough, deciding he isn´t, she adds some lube on her fingers and carefully loosens him up. She doesn´t want to hurt him. When she decides he is ready, she guides her dildo inside of him until she is fully seated.

She can hear Peter moan in pleasure seeing Neal’s face. She slowly pulls back before plunging in once again. She than picks up the pace and starts fucking Neal for real. She can hear his grunts, not sure if it is the fucking that pulls them from Neal or the nipple clamps that now move freely in the air.

Peter comes rather quickly and she smiles in the camera. She keeps fucking Neal until she can feel him tense. When she looks down, she can see that come is dribbling onto the floor. He came untouched, just the way she likes it. She stays still for a while, the dildo buried deep in Neal´s ass, his face on display for Peter, who is watching Neal with a satisfied grin.

‘ _You did good Neal, wow, this is the best thing that happened to me in the three days I was here. I am glad I called_.’

‘You’re welcome, hon.’

Elizabeth unclamps the clamps and Neal lets out a hoarse scream behind his gag. She pulls another one out of him when she pinches the blood starved nipples. She places a large cushion underneath Neal before she lowers him, slowly undoing the ropes. Neal seems to melt into the cushion.

‘ _I am calling you back tomorrow, take care of our boy. Love you_.’

‘Love you too.’

While she massages Neal and takes care of him, she has an idea.

 

* *  *

 

Peter is glad he is back in his suite. He has had the most horrific day at the office and he is ready to just tell them all to go to hell. No deal is worth this much aggravation. When he steps through the large doors, he sees a wooden crate. His cock springs too attention. It is Neal´s packaging crate. They have never used it on Neal for real transportation, but he is sure what he will find inside. He can see the unit that monitors Neal´s vitals and he sends Elizabeth a text telling her, he received the package and they can stop the monitoring. She acknowledges his text and Peter opens the wooden crate. Inside is a large foam cushion, which he takes out of the box, revealing Neal, he is wearing a full rubber body suit and he just looks fantastic. He is encased in another foam layer, making sure he isn´t bumping into the crate or able to move anything since the foam is cut out to form fit.

He is also wearing a rubber hood and a gas mask, connected to an oxygen tank. He checks the gauge, but he is still half full, so he is fine for some time.

He is not sure Neal is awake, so he touches Neal and can feel the muscles tense under his hand. Elizabeth probably didn´t tell him about her plan and Peter will keep Neal in the dark a little longer, literally.

He decides to first take a drink before he will enjoy his toy. He has been so engrossed by the crate that he didn´t see the spanking bench that was also delivered. He makes a mental note to thank Elizabeth for this more than welcome stress reliever.

When he is changed into something more casual, he takes the foam from the box and pulls Neal out, guiding him to the bed. He slowly takes off the mask and then the hood, revealing a little ragged Neal.

‘How are you feeling?’ he asks while kissing Neal.

‘This was the most hot way to fly. We must do it with you there.’

Peter´s cock hardens against Neal.

‘Tell me what it felt like.’

Neal starts telling him how he felt during the trip from New York to Switzerland.

 

* *  *

 

Neal has been tied down in the large suite. Peter felt frustrated that he had to go to yet another tedious meeting and has tied Neal wrists to elbow and ankles to legs. He is still in his cock cage, Peter has fucked him hard last night and he had come with it on. Peter has cleaned him, but hasn´t taken it off. The picture is completed with a spider gag, making Neal drool all over the place.

Neal found a semi comfortable position on a large cushion Peter has placed on the floor and has been dozing through the morning, still recuperating from the flight and Peter’s session last night. When the door opens, he looks up. It reveals Peter and Neal can see the tent in his trousers, so it is clear Peter is not here for lunch.

He unfastens Neal and massages his joints, before guiding him over the spanking bench. Wrists and ankles are shackled to the legs of the wooden contraption, Neal isn´t going anywhere.

Peter rolls up his sleeves and takes the wooden paddle and starts spanking Neal, using a steady rhythm, making sure Neal´s buttocks turn a nice pink. He lets his hand glide over the warm flesh, before continuing. Neal starts grunting and moaning around the open mouth gag when his buttocks take on a red color. Peter doesn´t stop until they are cherry red.

He then walks towards Neal´s head, lifts his chin and pushes his rock hard cock in Neal´s open mouth. He groans when he can feel that his cock pushes down in Neal´s throat. Neal gags, but Peter continues and starts fucking Neal´s face. When he feels like he is about to come, he stops with his cock deep in Neal´s throat, squeezing his nose shut until Neal starts struggling. He then pulls out just far enough for Neal to pull in a breath before picking up a pace again. He continues until he spills in Neal, slowly pulling back, saliva and come dripping from Neal´s open mouth.

Peter walks off to take a shower and washes up, before returning to Neal, who looks totally debauched. Peter gives him a proud smile. He unfastens Neal and guides him to the large bathtub where he has drawn a bath. Neal steps in and almost purrs.

‘Go to your meeting Peter, I´m alright. I am going to relax and do some sightseeing, I want to buy a SAK, so…’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah, I am sure. Go, make this deal happen, before my ass can´t take it anymore.’

Peter smiles again, ‘OK, but take the car if you go out? OK? I don´t want you alone in the city.’

Neal closes his eyes and waves him off. Peter leaves after a last look at his boy.

 

* *  *

 

When the meeting is finally over, it is past eight o´clock and Peter is drained, but he is looking forward to meeting up with Neal. He will take him for a nice dinner. His bodyguard escorts him to the car and Peter gets in, smiling when Neal is waiting for him in the back seat.

‘I made reservations.’ Neal welcomes him.

Peter smiles and kisses him, ‘sounds fantastic.’

The driver must have been given the address, because he drives off without Neal having to say anything. When the car stops in front of an historic building, it doesn´t look like a restaurant, but Neal gets out and Peter follows him. Neal rings the front door bell and the door is opened.

‘Good evening? We were expecting you.’

‘Thank you.’

Neal pulls Peter inside and Peter looks a bit taken aback, but follows Neal inside. Once they are inside it is clear where they are, it is a club for people with their tastes.

A woman approaches them and introduces herself, before taking their coats and showing them their room. It turns out to be the top floor of the building and it is tastefully decorated, but the walls are lined with all sorts of toys.

‘You dinner will be brought up whenever you are ready.’

‘You can bring it now.’

‘As you please.’

The woman leaves the room and Neal pulls Peter with him.

‘You are tense, here, sit down.’

Neal takes Peter´s jacket and hangs it away, no need to wrinkle the fabric. He then takes one of Peter´s hands and undoes the cufflink. He then slowly rolls up the shirt sleeve, continuing with the second arm. In the meanwhile, the food is brought in and Peter´s stomach growls at the delicious scents coming from the tray table. However, there is only one plate and one glass. When Neal kneels next to Peter´s seat, he has lost his jacket as well and opened his top two shirt buttons, so his collar is visible. He keeps his eyes to the floor and Peter pours himself a glass of wine, lifting the silver lid to see what is underneath. It is Kobe steak and Peter smiles.

‘You are being a good boy.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Peter takes a first bite and almost moans, it is delicious. He eats a couple of bites before he hands Neal a piece. Neal quickly eats it of Peter´s fingers. Peter enjoys his meal while he makes sure Neal also eats enough. He also gives Neal a couple of sips from his wine. Peter say an expresso machine, so he tells Neal to make him a cup of coffee while he takes in the room and the toys that are available.

When he has had his coffee, he tells Neal to strip and takes a couple of restraints. This is going to be in interesting evening…

 


	24. Bound and gagged at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Neal needs to be taken care off. Peter and Elizabeth are more than willing to do so.

Neal takes a deep breath while he waits for Peter to finish binding him. Elizabeth had taken him to a leather shop where they fitted him with a corset, hood, matching posture collar and armbinders. Since the gear was tailor made for him, it all fit snuggly. Peter tightens the armbinders behind his back and he wavers for a moment, he is still not used to the pointe boots Elizabeth laced him up in. They have no heels so he needs to balance on his toes, which adds to his posture.

The hood only has two small holes to breath and one larger hole for his mouth, so he can´t see a thing through the black leather. Peter pushes the pear gag in his mouth and it fills it completely. Neal swallows while Peter fastens the head harness that will keep it in place. He is relieved that Peter didn´t use the inflatable one, but still, he knows he will be drooling profusely.

He can hear Peter walking away from him, probably joining Elizabeth on the large bed across for where he is standing. She wanted to watch.

Neal imagines what he looks like to them. His outfit is completed with a stainless steel cock cage. It is fitted with a stent, so his dick is plugged off. The cage connect with a steel rod to three butt beads. He has never felt so stuffed.

He uses the breathing technique he learned to relax him and patiently waits for what is to come.

He startles when Peter suddenly stands behind him and starts caressing him. It feels so good and relaxing that he lets himself melt into the touch. Peter moves to his front and Neal grunts when a nipple clamp bites in his left nipple, quickly followed by its twin.

‘You look gorgeous. So fucking hot.’ Peter whispers in his ear. He can hear the lust in Peter´s voice, arousing him, but his caged cock can only strain in its metal restraint. He shift precariously balancing on his toes. He knows he can´t fall, because Peter fastened his arm binders and probably his head harness as well to the pulley system hanging from the ceiling.

Suddenly Neal jumps when a shock hits his already sensitive nipples. It doesn´t really hurt, it is more an unpleasant feeling. Again, he forces himself to relax but Peter must have noticed, because now he is getting shocked through the cage and butt beads as well. It is distracting.

He can´t feel Peter anymore but realizes he is fucking Elizabeth by the sound of it. It takes some time before Neal realizes the shocks change in strength and frequency, making it impossible to get used to. They are also building up in intensity. He does his best not to make a noise but eventually a moan slips from behind his gag. It must attract Peter’s attention because Neal lets out a yelp when the first strike with a switch hits his right calf. It makes him stumble. But Peter is patient. He keeps his strikes nice and even, positioning them horizontally on Neal´s calves. They burn and he tries to get away from the pain, but since he is bound, he can´t get away.

He can feel himself now drooling while he moans and groans. The hits now have reached his ass and Neal is begging behind his gag. He knows begging won´t stop Peter, not if he doesn´t use his safe word.

Peter continues until he is back at Neal´s heels. The shocks and hits stop and Neal is reeling. His arms are pulled up higher behind his back, so he has to bend forward. It is extremely uncomfortable, especially with the corset. The head harness is unfastened and the gag take out and Neal swallows but before he can relax his jaw, Peter´s cock is shoved inside and he moans around it. He can taste Elizabeth and it is so hot. While he is getting face fucked, the butt beads are pulled out and a very well lubed dildo is shoved in. Elizabeth loves to fuck him with her strap-on. It doesn´t take long for Peter to come.

‘Don´t spill it.’

Neal carefully swallows around Peter´s dick, pulling a moan from the man. He can feel his own orgasm building. Peter has pulled away and takes out the sound, but doesn´t take off the cage. Neal knows he can do this, he can come with the cage on, it will only take longer, but Elizabeth angles her dildo in a way it hits his prostate and Neal shouts out while his orgasm is pulled from him. Elizabeth stills with the dildo still in his ass while come slowly dribbles from his cock. Tears leak from his eyes and he is spend.

He can feel Peter supporting him while Elizabeth releases the restraints. He is then guided to the bed where he is further released from the corset and hood. When he is fully undressed and cleaned up, Peter and Elizabeth snuggle against him with a soft blanket, loading him with kisses and compliments. He sighs and lets himself drift.

The Burkes will take care of him.


End file.
